The Secret Beneath the Roses
by wellthizizdeprezzing
Summary: Rosalie was always a secretive person, keeping everything from her emotions to her thoughts closely guarded from the Cullen vampires gifts. But one day Alice gets a vision about the blonde that changes everything she thought she knew about her. Femslash
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Beneath the Roses: Chapter One: The Rose is Planted

Alice had the ability to see the future. It was a nifty little gift that came in helpful once she figured out how to control it. All she had to do was concentrate on a specific person and she could see their future course of actions, what they would say, how they would react or if they were going to change their mind. It also worked on predicting other things like the stock market, ensuring Alice and her adoptive vampire family could live in comfort.

Of course it wasn't completely controllable and sometimes she would get random visions without even thinking about a person. These visions were sudden and would leave her frozen until they passed. Usually when she got visions like these it was because something drastic was going to happen, due to a person making a rash emotion wrought decision. Then she would rush into action and try to stop it from coming true. Most of the time she was able to prevent it from happening, if not at least lessen the effects of it. But one time she got a vision that completely left her baffled as to the course of action she should take.

* * *

It was a warm but cloudy Sunday afternoon and Alice was curled around her sketchbook in the living room, her dainty body laid against the white couch cushions. She was sketching a portrait of Rosalie, the blonde sitting on the chair in front of her, her body in a languid relaxed position. She was wearing a casual outfit, causal for Rosalie meaning a skin tight red dress that had a plunging neckline. Her hair was done up, a few strands hanging around her face, framing it nicely.

Edward was in the front room, playing away on his piano some melancholy piece that he had composed for Bella. Jasper was sitting in the window seat of the room, reading a book on the civil war and Emmett was downstairs in the basement, loud explosions and expletives drifting up ever so often. Their parents, Carlisle and Esme were away on business, leaving the kids free reign of the house.

Alice felt comfortable in the silence, contently sketching away. Usually she was all for having noise and people moving around and doing something but today she just wanted to enjoy the sound of wind chimes coming in through the open window, and the warm spring breeze that fluttered across her face.

"Daydreaming?" Rosalie asked softly, startling Alice out of her thoughts of having a hike through the woods at night. She hadn't realized that her hand had stopped moving and she went back to drawing with super speed as she filled in Rosalie's perfect face in detail.

"Yea. The weather is so nice. It makes me what to have a picnic like humans do." Alice commented her eyes drifting up and down from Rosalie's visage as she erased a few stray lines.

"We should do that. It might be nice. We can even bring wine and cheese." Rosalie answered pleasantly without a second thought, the spring breeze causing her hair to tickle her face.

"Your in a nice mood today." Alice noted, pausing in her sketch temporarily to take in Rosalie's softened features. Usually the blonde had a scowl on her face or some look of displeasure, but today it was almost completely erased, replaced by a lofty look that said 'I'm beautiful and I don't have a care in the world because of it'.

"It must be the weather. Although if Edward could play some happier music it would be _much_ appreciated." The last part was said only a touch louder and the music slowed down, Edwards hearing picking up on Rosalie's comment. With a chuckle he started playing a pop piece.

Alice felt something was off about this whole thing. Rosalie was never in a good mood and especially not because of something insignificant like the weather. What could have happened to make her act like this? She'd come downstairs and approached Alice who had been practicing her 35th language and asked her to sketch her.

"I'm redecorating and I want something to put up on my wall. And I thought your art would be perfect. Your the only artist I know that can handle drawing me in my perfection." Alice had done a double take at not Rosalie's blatant vanity but at her compliment. Since when did she like Alice's art?

"Um sure," Alice had responded a bit tongue tied despite knowing so many languages. She ran upstairs to get her sketchbook and some pencils and by the time she had settled down on the couch, Rosalie had come back downstairs decked out in her red attire.

"I want it to be black and white except for the dress. The redness will match my room color." She paused in front of Alice leaning over to stare at the fresh page the pixie had turned to, her cleavage dangerously close to falling out of the clothes. Alice backed up on instinct, averting her eyes and feeling uncomfortable. But Rosalie only moved closer, tapping the page hard and looking up at Alice through lidded eyes. "Make sure to transfer it to canvas later. How quickly do you think you can do it?"

"A day or two," Alice said feeling the urge to squirm in her seat.

"Perfect," Rosalie nearly purred and moved back taking her time to get to the chair. Carefully positioning her body she indicated for Alice to draw. Alice set to work, wondering what scheme Rosalie was up to now but she soon forgot her worries as she became more invested in her art. Rosalie was truly a joy to draw, her body built with the right curves and lines, her face sculpted by the gods themselves. But it was almost impossible to recreate her on paper and Alice knew because she had tried several times throughout the decades, sneaking quick sketches in when the blonde was preoccupied with repairing a car or watching a movie. Why such a beautiful being was hard to draw was a mystery, but Alice had practiced hard thinking it must be her fault, that she wasn't a good enough artist simply.

"What's the real reason your happy?" Alice pressed, thoughts back in the present and went to sketch in Rosalie's arms and legs before finalizing them.

Rosalie gave a smile, one full of joy and relief. "I guess it's because I finally decided on something and suddenly the world seems a bit brighter."

"Huh," Alice was intrigued. What could it be that had the blonde happy? Was it a car or something? She was only genuinely excited about fixing up and taking apart vehicles, a hobby that Alice couldn't understand. Why do that when they had enough money to buy any car they wanted.

Alice set down her pencil, more interested in continuing this conversation than drawing. "And what was the decision?"

Rosalie smiled, a coy look on her face. "It's something that's been bothering me for a while, but not anymore."

Alice wanted to sigh in exasperation. Even happy she still wouldn't speak about her feelings. Alice's disappointment was mirrored by Jasper's too loud page flip and a wrong note from Edward. They'd all been tensed, hoping Rosalie would reveal the secret to making her happy so that the rest of the Cullen's could use it to keep her so, but instead she was as secretive as usual. Alice hoped Edward had gotten a glimpse of Rosalie's thoughts, despite the fact her brain was nearly impenetrable. Alice thought of maybe trying to force a vision of Rosalie, but if the blonde had already decided then that was something in the past, well out of the reaches of Alice's powers.

"Well then, good for you," Alice commented trying to not sound too disappointed and picked up her pencil to sketch again.

There was a long silence and then: "I meant my offer when I said we should do a picnic."

Alice broke her pencil tip in shock. "Did you?" She asked reaching for the sharpener and trying to seem unaffected by this reveal. That was harder said than done when her emotions were so easy to read even Jasper didn't have to use his powers.

It really had to be something huge that had weighed on Rosalie's mind because for her to be asking to have a picnic was something Alice had never heard leave the blondes mouth in all the decades they had known each other.

"We can go to the forest at night, have a little campfire as well." When Alice didn't say anything Rosalie added, "We can even bring the boys along."

Jasper closed this book at this, dropping his pretense of reading now that the conversation had gone this way. "So the ice queen is asking us out. What do you know?" Alice too had stopped, her newly sharpened pencil snapping in her grasp. Had Rosalie implied that she had wanted to go on a midnight picnic with Alice? Alone?

"Um, today?" Alice squeaked out, dropping her feet to the floor in an attempt to ground herself. Was this really happening right now?

"Yes."

Dun dun dunnnnn came from the piano room and Alice would have rolled her eyes at Edwards sense of humor if they weren't wide open in shock. Rosalie did it for her, rolling them as Eddy zoomed into the living room before the last notes faded away.

Jasper too came to stand next to the couches, lounging against the side of Alice's couch.

"It was to be a thank you for Alice's artwork," Rosalie explained annoyance creeping into her expression. "But the boys are welcome to come if you'd like." Rosalie addressed Alice, ignoring the boys for now.

Alice would have snapped her other pencils if she had any in her hand. Since when did Rosalie do anything grander than a muttered thanks as a way of expressing gratitude for favors?

Jasper whistled. "That decision must have really lightened your soul and mind. Your all kinds of happy today." He used his powers to read Rosalie's mood, her usually locked away emotions bleeding out into the open and filling him with an immense lighthearted joy. He was surprised such a pure emotion could come from Rosalie, as the only feelings he had ever caught from her were disdain and anger.

Rosalie stood up, clearly not wanting to be part of this conversation anymore if the boys were going to join in. "Stay out of my happiness," she hissed at Jasper who raised his hands in surrender as a tinge of defensiveness flared up from her.

"Your not happy no more," Jasper whispered wistfully, but Rosalie ignored his comment even though she could still hear it.

"Come by my room when your done." Rosalie stated to Alice and then zoomed up the stairs. Alice stared at her leave and then to her nearly finished sketch of Rosalie, the part where her chest was, empty.

Jasper leaned down to look at it. "You've gotten better. It really looks like her. Your just missing one part."

"I know," Alice said and stood up, suddenly needing to be away from the boys too. A loud explosion shook the basement as what ever video game villain Emmett was fighting had exploded. A string of victorious whoops and curses followed and Jasper tipped his head to his siblings. "I best stop him before he gets too excited and breaks the TV, again. For the hundredth time." And with that he left.

Only Alice and Eddy were in the room and the brooding boy had a contemplative look on his face. Before he could ask Alice answered. "No, I don't know what's up with her but I'm not going to complain if she's being nice or as long as it makes her happy. And no, I don't think she'd appreciate it if you brought Bella along to the picnic."

Edward frowned but didn't say anything and went back to playing his piano.

Alice gathered up her art supplies, went to her room and was going to transfer the art to her canvas when she remembered she'd left the chest part blank. She hadn't forgotten to fill it in but more like she was kind of afraid to do it. She had wanted to leave it for last but then the boys had come in and made Rosalie mad. So now Alice was going to have to ask Rosalie if she could draw it in. It was embarrassing and Alice knew she shouldn't be embarrassed since art was art and she'd sketched nude models before, but for some reason it was different with Rosalie. Maybe it was because it was her adoptive sister or the fact that she was so perfect that she was worried she wouldn't do her justice...either way Alice steeled her nerves and walked up to Rosalie's door knocking on it. Edward must have heard her knock and figured what she was up to because he started playing Dracula's theme and Alice did roll her eyes this time at his humor.

"Come in."

Came Rosalie's response and Alice walked in before almost walking right back out. Rosalie was in the process of undressing, her dress halfway down her waist.

"Did you need something? Because I assume you haven't finished the painting in the five seconds since I left." She asked not at all perturbed that Alice had walked in on her.

"I can come back later. I just needed to add something to my drawing is all." Alice said looking anywhere but at her now exposed chest, the creamy skin looking extra pale against the bright red of her bra. She tried to reach for the doorknob but Rosalie stopped her.

"No it's fine. What did you need to draw?"

"Your, uh, your chest," Alice said not daring to say boobs or else she'd feel the need to light up like a brick even though she couldn't blush.

"Okay. Go ahead then." Rosalie finished pulling off the dress and tossed back her now loose hair before standing still in the middle of the room.

"Your not gonna wear your dress?" Alice tried to stop her voice from rising in pitch in panic. Did Rosalie want her to sketch her without the dress?

"Sure. It's just the chest. I'm sure the dress wasn't the important part to draw anyways," Rosalie drawled feeling comfortable despite her state of undress. Alice too flustered to differentiate if Rosalie was being vain or if it was a low key flirty comment, set her pencil to paper and drew quickly.

"So are we still doing the picnic?" Rosalie asked, hands on hips.

"Yes," Alice said, uncertain why Rosalie was so insistent on this. "I can get the boys to grab different things and we can probably be ready before twelve."

"That's good." Was the simple response, no hint of how Rosalie felt about Alice's suggestion. Was she mad because she and Alice wouldn't be alone together? She had wanted it originally.

Done in a couple of seconds Alice said a soft thanks and was about to turn on her heel when a vision caught her unaware. She froze, dropping her pad and pencil. Rosalie was in her vision and Alice _never_ had visions about Rosalie. That should have been Alice's first clue that something was about to go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Rose Takes Root

Alice had a vision. It was one she never thought she would have, it was one she didn't expect was possible to _even see_. But it was one, to her own disgust, that she found exciting, if not intriguing and it aroused in her more than just simple curiosity.

It was a vision of Rosalie. The blonde was in bed, lying on top of it, sheets askew underneath her. Her eyes were closed, her mouth open in ecstasy, fangs shining in the bright light that came in through her window. Rosalie was in bed masturbating.

 _Oh god_ , Alice thought, _why am I having this vision. Why, why, why, why?_ She wanted to scream out loud and wrench herself free but she couldn't-she could never free herself from her visions. So she was forced to watch in increasing horror, horror at such an intimate moment that she was made to watch, and horror at her own increasing arousal.

The blonde's shirt was halfway up, the bottom of her bra visible. Her toned stomach on display, muscles tensing and relaxing in response to her finger strokes. Her hand was buried deep in her lacy underwear, thrusting in and out harshly, her other hand clutching the pillows hard behind her. Her neck twisted with each new spike in pleasure and her legs twitched, pushing the blankets further off the bed with each new kick.

Her breathing was heavy, sharp cries escaping ever so often when her fingers found the perfect spot. Alice wanted to stop this vision. God, it was so wrong. She'd never had a vision like this before, she didn't even think it was possible to see this if she tried. Why was she being shown this? And why of Rosalie? Was this meant to be torture for her? A show of the forbidden fruit that she couldn't have?

Alice tried to focus on anything else, anything but the squirming blonde and her arousal. Alice was only glad she didn't have a sense of smell in her visions or else the scent of Rosalie right now might have driven her over the edge with madness.

She tried to concentrate on the walls of the room, or the carpet, but the edges of her vision would not let her. It stayed zoomed in on the blonde.

What was the purpose of this vision? Alice asked herself yet again. Why, why, why, was she made to see this? She could not believe it. Did the vision want her to stop Rosalie from masturbating in the future? Would the act of her pleasuring herself bring about the apocalypse, or something? Alice highly doubted that; her glimpses of the future that came to her themselves were meant to help save people. This situation did not seem like that was the case. Were her premonitions starting to lose their power and go batshit insane?

A loud moan pulled Alice out of her frantic thoughts and the pixie noted that the blonde was getting close to release. She didn't want to watch this, but a tiny part of her was enjoying this too much despite her trying to squash that feeling. _Vampires are sexual predators, so it only makes sense that I find this exciting._ Alice tried to reason but she knew there was an entirely different reason for her arousal. One she had tried to bury long ago.

"A...Al..." Rosalie was very close now and Alice's excitement was rising. She wanted to see Rosalie cum, to see her body tremble and shake in the highest of pleasures. But instead what she got was a cry of "Alice!" and then the vision faded before the blonde found release.

Alice found herself back in Rosalie's room, her senses slowly returning to her. She covered her mouth to hold back a choked sob, her head thrumming with what she had just seen. What the fuck was that? She thought shakenly. What the actual fuck? Had Rosalie been masturbating to her? Oh, god, she couldn't even wrap her head around it, much less begin to comprehend it.

"Alice, are you okay?" Alice had forgotten that Rosalie was still in the room with her, so wrapped up in her vision she had been. Alice drew the hand away from her mouth to look up at the concerned blonde. "You look pale," Rosalie commented, drawing close to Alice. "Well, paler than usual." Her mouth twisted up in a smirk and Alice was reminded how it had emitted those sexy gasps and pants.

When Alice hadn't responded to Rosalie's pun the way the blonde expected, the taller girl got really worried. Alice was looking really distraught, as if she had seen something terrible in her vision and she was visibly shaking all over.

"What is it? What did you see? Tell me so I can help you." The blonde demanded, wrapping a hand around Alice's thin shaking shoulder.

Alice flinched away at this, a bolt of arousal so strongly hitting her that she felt she would have dropped to her knees if not for her vampiric strength. Those fingers had been the ones that Rosalie had used to...

Alice let out another sob, clutching her stomach and looking up with frightened animal eyes at Rosalie. She couldn't do this-she had to leave. Without another word she ran out of the room, registering the pain on Rosalie's face when she saw how Alice had looked at her.

Alice zoomed down the stairs to the back of the house where she bumped into Jasper.

"Ouch, Alice." Jasper winched, rubbing his chest and holding onto the girl's shoulder with his other hand. "What's got you so riled up?" he asked, her chaotic emotions flooding into him. And was that arousal as well? His vampiric side flared up, hungry from the smell coming from between her thighs, but agitated by all the mix of feelings she was emulating. He took a deep swallow to rid the venom that was dripping into his mouth.

"Nothing." Alice insisted trying to move past him but he held firm.

"It's not nothing," he rumbled, his voice deep as he tried to put away his inner vampire. "Your all over the place. Did you have another vision?"

"Alice?" Rosalie's voice called out, tentative. Alice flinched at that. She was going to come after her and she didn't want that now.

"I don't want to talk about it," she hissed, clawing painfully at his hand. "I need to be left alone. To hunt. Now!" The urgency in her voice startled him. What had shaken her up so badly? Was it something with the human, Bella? Had Edward hurt her?

He let her go and she zoomed off into the dark woods around their house.

* * *

Alice prowled through the woods, her thoughts as dark as the night around her. How could she ever go back to the house? How could she ever face Rosalie again, look her in the eyes, talk to her, or see her the same? How was she going to keep this a secret? She didn't want Edward reading her mind and seeing this. It would cause so much awkwardness between them.

Kicking a tree from anger and splintering it, she sat with a huff on a rock and put her hands in her hair. What was she to do? Her arousal had faded after her hunting session but not her realization: that no matter how hard she tried to hide it or deny it, her attraction to Rosalie was still there. She had tried to act normal ever since Rosalie had rejected her all those years ago, she had thought she was finally free of these chains, but no, they still bound her and more tightly than ever before. How had she not noticed it before? That all this time she had believed she was overcoming her crush on the blonde, it was only getting worse. And now this, this vision she had, it only added fuel to the fire. She had seen Rosalie in the throes of passion because of her. She was sure the blonde had shouted her name. But why? Rosalie didn't like her, didn't fancy her at all. Had her nicer behavior today make Alice go into a delusional daydream of some sort? Even if it was true what she had seen, then so what? How far was it even in the future? What did Alice do about it? She couldn't just go up to Rosalie and say 'hey I know you like me cause I saw you masturbating to me, so wanna fuck?'.

Tugging hard on her hair, Alice decided she had to leave Forks for a little bit, to clear her head and steel her resolve. She wasn't going to try and get involved with Rosalie again. The blonde had broken her heart the first time, she wasn't going to get a chance to do it a second time. And future be damned; visions could always change. Nothing about this vision was concrete and so Alice wasn't about to get her hopes up, no matter how much the idea of Rosalie finally returning her feelings elated her.

And so it was with this decision in heart that Alice decided to pack up her stuff that same day and leave to Alaska, where she would stay with the Denali coven for as long as it took her to recover.

* * *

"Are you sure you should be leaving?" Jasper asked as he watched Alice zoom around the room and pack up her huge polka dot suitcase.

"Of course I'm sure," Alice responded, frowning as she tossed aside one outfit in favor for another one.

"Your still agitated, and your acting recklessly. Your thinking's not straight right now." Jasper insisted, shoving his hands into his pants pockets as he leaned against the door frame.

Alice laughed out loud, a short gleeless sound. Since Rosalie had arrived in the coven her thinking had hardly been straight at all. "Jasper don't worry about me. I just need some time to think to myself and I don't want to burden any of you with my troubles." Alice took out the earlier outfit she had chosen from the suitcase and switched it with the one she had rejected previously. Then still not happy, she switched them again.

Jasper did not agree with Alice. Trying to radiate calming waves he approached Alice and put his hands on her shoulders to keep her from moving away. Looking deep into her eyes he said, "Alice you know your not burdening any of us. We all love you and we're here for you. Please don't run away from your problems. Tell us whats on your mind. Please." Jasper implored, his eyes searching Alice's face for any reaction. But Alice did not crack, keeping firm. She was not about to be talked out of this decision.

"I'm sorry, I have to do this." She pulled away from Jasper who let her do so. He watched with concerned eyes as she trudged to her walk in closet.

"Alice," he began softly. "You won't even tell me?"

Alice felt a snake of guilt wrap around her heart but she knew she couldn't give in. Jasper didn't deserve any of this, he was sweet and considerate of everyone and she knew he had a crush on her. She used to have one on him too, back when he still didn't know he liked her. But it had gone and she wished it hadn't, wished she could like him back. He was everything she had thought she wanted in a man. Tall, emotional, caring, not too muscular and a gentleman above all. But then Rosalie had came, and like a storm she had blown everything that Alice thought or knew out the window, leaving her with storm clouds that followed her every move and idea, that wrecked chaos on her daily life.

When Jasper saw she didn't respond, he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "You should at least wait and talk this out with Carlisle and Esme. They'll tell you what to do."

Alice had contemplated telling Carlisle her vision but it was simply too mortifying to do so. She shook her head no, and went back to pack a pair of kitten heels in her suitcase.

"Please Alice, don't do anything stupid. I don't know what your vision was about but if it's like last time when you almost got killed, then don't do it. You don't have to help the people in your visions by yourself. You have a whole family to support you."

Alice let out a groan. Jasper really wasn't giving up. She turned on him, annoyance flickering from her. "Jasper, I promise it's not anything like that. You just have to trust me." Jasper twisted his lips at this statement and looked like he wanted to continue arguing but one look at Alice's stubborn expression and he nodded his head reluctantly.

"Just promise me you'll return in one piece." He pulled her into a hug before she could react, and she relaxed into it, enjoying the way his calming waves made her feel less agitated.

"I will. And I'll call you if anything." She promised pulling away from him and smiling up at his golden eyes. He smiled back tentatively at her but didn't say anything else for the remainder of the time that she packed.

When she was finished she stood in the foyer of the house, waiting to say her goodbyes to her family.

"How long will you be gone?" Emmett asked, scratching the back of his head as Alice made sure to put on her cute jacket.

"She'll gone for roughly a month." Edward answered from the front room which was by the foyer. He was playing Lacrimosa by Mozart on the piano, something extra depressing because Alice was leaving. Alice frowned at this.

"Stay out of my head, Edward." She instinctively put up a mental barrier but Edward tsked. "I'm only trying to figure out why my sister is leaving so rapidly. And since she won't say anything..." he put up his hands and shrugged before resuming his playing.

Alice shook her head in exasperation. She turned to survey her family, all of them standing a bit awkwardly around her. Emmett had his muscular arms crossed over his chest, Jasper stood hunched over, his hands deep in his pockets and Rosalie stood the farthest away from all of them, leaning against a wall and face unreadable. Alice generally tried to look away from Rosalie and not stare at her too much.

She was going to miss them and she felt bad for leaving so rapidly but she had to go. "You really wont wait for Carlisle and Esme?" Jasper asked, in a last bid attempt to keep her here longer.

Alice shook her head no. "Well I'll see you guys soon. And yes Edward, I'll tell Bella goodbye on my way out. I'm sure she'll be very distraught if I didn't." The human had grown on Alice, who always had wanted to interact with a human but was disappointed when they turned out to be too scared of her to approach.

"Are you taking a plane there?" Emmett asked.

"No, I was thinking of walking there, maybe sight see on the way around. It's been a while since I've traveled anywhere." Alice sighed and grabbed her suitcase. It was time to finally get going. Vampires often left covens and then came back after a certain amount of time. She was sure the Cullen's knew this, although no one had left in the five decades they had been together.

"Do the Denali's know your coming over?" Jasper asked, stalling for time. Alice smiled at this attempt.

"Yes, they do." A quick phone call had assured that was all arranged. Then before anyone could say anything else she tore through the door and away from Forks Washington, the fact that Rosalie hadn't said anything to her weighing heavily on her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Rose Begins to Bud

"So Alice," a sultry voice said, tongue clicking on the end of her name. "How do you find Alaska?"

Alice looked away from where she had been staring off into the distance, feet hanging off of the cliff she was sitting on. Tanya was approaching her, hips swaying from side to side in a slow walk, purposely seductive. Alice smiled at her. The Denali coven were close friends of the Cullen's-well as close as vampires could get with being friendly-and they had made sure to provide Alice with all the necessities for her stay with them. They were respectful and hadn't pried into the reasons for Alice's sudden departure. Alice appreciated that, because right now she didn't need a friend trying to understand what was happening in her mind, but peace and quiet.

"Enjoying the view," Alice replied as Tanya sat down besides her on the cliff. Alice turned her gaze back to the view before her, a sweeping landscape that stretched for miles and that was bordered by a beautiful mountain range. Alice really enjoyed the nature in Alaska. It was more open and free, more varied than the one in Forks, Washington. Plus she didn't have to hide her ability as much. She could run for hours without having to worry about bumping into some human and risk getting caught using her vampiric abilities. And the animal blood was divine, as there were more choices too.

It had been a month already but Alice didn't know if she wouldn't stay longer. The location really agreed with her, and best of all no Rosalie to clutter her brain up, to muddle her feelings. She felt free, as light as the birds that soared above them. Smiling to herself Alice lifted her arms up from where they had been placed on the ground behind her as support, and raised them to the sky, imagining that she was a bird, flying meters above the world.

"Enjoying yourself?" Tanya asked, amused by Alice's actions.

"Like you wouldn't believe it," Alice responded and let her hands drop back down. Dusk was approaching and soon night would claim this view, hiding its beauty with the dark. "I really like the nature here."

"Just the nature?" Tanya asked, feigning sounding hurt.

"Yep."

"Are you sure?"

"I am." There was a playful punch to her shoulder which Alice fake grimaced at.

"Seems I may have to jog your memory." Tanya huffed and grasping Alice's chin in one hand, pulled her face closer to her own.

Alice let herself be drawn into the kiss, electricity coursing through her veins. When they parted Alice smiled and put a hand to her chin as if her memory had been jogged. "Hmm, well now that I think about it, I really like this one vampire."

Tanya raised her brows. She reached for Alice by the waist and pulled her close before propping up her chin on the smaller girls shoulder. "And what is this vampire's name?"

Alice shrugged as she fiddled with the the fingers of Tanya's hands that were clasped around her tiny waist. "I don't know. Her name has slipped my mind."

"Really?" Tanya growled low in Alice's ear, making the smaller girl shiver. Alice knew she should probably drop the game and just do as Tanya wanted but it was too much fun. Tanya was easier to read, less of a hassle like Rosalie was and Alice wanted to play around with Denali sister, tease her like she couldn't with the other blonde.

"Yes, I think I may need something to refresh my mind..." Alice trailed off gleefully before she found herself on her back, Tanya hovering over her, angry scowl on her face. Her fangs glinted in the growing dusk and she whispered, "Then I guess I'll have to make you scream out my name until it's all that's on your mind." She lowered her lips to Alice's to seal the promise, when a loud cough interrupted them.

The two vampires broke apart to see that it was Irina who had stopped them. "Sorry to interrupt," she started, not looking sorry at all but annoyed. "The Cullen's called and wanted to talk with Alice."

"Tell them to wait," Tanya insisted, kissing a trail down Alice's neck, but Alice was no longer in the mood to continue, the atmosphere soured by the presence of someone watching them and by the trepidation of talking to the Cullen's.

"They said they want to talk to her now," Irina tapped her foot in irritation as Tanya did not pay her any heed, her hands moving down to the hem of Alice's shirt.

"Tanya, I think I'm gonna take the call." Alice said pushing the blonde away. Tanya glared at her, but after a moment of deliberation she sighed and leaned back to let Alice get up from the floor. The pixie then followed Irina as she zoomed back to the house, an irritated Tanya following them. What were the Cullen's going to say to her? Were they mad she hadn't come back yet? Was maybe Rosalie on the line- _no bad Alice, don't think about it._

Alice took the phone and placed it to her ear, trying to force her whirling thoughts away. "Hello," she began, tone uncertain.

"Alice thank goodness you picked up. Something bad's happened and we need you back here." Jasper's voice was urgent on the other end and he sounded almost breathless.

Alice visibly tensed up at this, her breath catching in her throat. "What happened?" There was a long pause on the other end.

"It's Bella-she's been attacked by vampires!"

Alice felt the ground tilt under her feet. She clutched the phone harder in her hand. "Oh god, it wasn't Edward was it? He didn't hurt her, did he?"

"No, it wasn't him. But we need you back here because we haven't caught them yet and only your gift can help us now."

Alice nodded her head. As much as she didn't want to face Rosalie again, she had to go back for the sake of her family, and for Bella. "I'll be there in three hours. Keep a close eye on her." Then she put the receiver down and turned to face the Denali sisters, who out of courtesy had left the house during the phone call but were now back.

"Thank you for your hospitality during this month. I really enjoyed my stay here." And Alice had, because of the serenity contained in the woods around here. "But I have to go back." Alice bowed her head in hasty thanks and made to leave to her room to get her stuff. The Denali sisters looked at her with confused glances but only Tanya made a move.

"Wait," Tanya grabbed Alice by the elbow as the pixie headed towards the door. "Where are you going? What happened?"

"I don't really have time to explain."

"Yes, you do. Especially since we," at this Tanya tugged Alice against her harshly, "are involved."

Alice sighed and ran a hand through her short choppy hair with her free hand. "Something happened to Bella and they need me back there to help watch over her. And it's urgent. I have to leave immediately."

"So the pet finally got bit," Kate chuckled. "About time, I say."

Alice couldn't help but let out a growl at this. "She's not our pet. She's our friend."

"Sure. I bet that's the only reason you keep her around." Kate rolled her eyes and twirled a blonde lock around her finger. Alice moved to go to her, but Tanya who still had a grip on her pulled her back. Out of all the sisters Alice liked Kate the least because of her attitude.

"I don't have time for this right now." Alice hissed and wrenched her arm away from Tanya before stomping into her room. Tanya followed after her. "Alice. Before you go can we talk about something?"

"What?" Alice asked irritated, as she threw all her belongings hastily into her suitcase.

"Um, it's about us." Tanya said, sounding uncharacteristically uncertain. She leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms over her chest. The stance was so Rosalie, that Alice felt her heart squeeze painfully. Damn it, even dating someone else she could see nuances of Rosalie's behavior in them. And what had Alice even thought dating a blonde. Especially Tanya of all of them. She was the one that was the most confident, the most beautiful of them all, the one that was most Rosalie like of them all. God, why had Alice subconsciously done this? But no, it hadn't been subconscious. Even when not thinking about the blonde she had been. She thought of her when she brushed hands with Tanya, when she exchanged kisses or loving embraces. She had tried to fool herself into believing she didn't. Maybe she should just end it with Tanya right now, end it before it got worse and she slipped up. But the thought of ending a relationship with a pseudo-Rosalie made her sick. This was the closest she'd get to the real thing, and no matter how sad it sounded Alice still wanted the blonde despite all the pain she had caused her, all the decades of restless thoughts.

"Well?" Alice questioned as she zipped up her bag, angry at the delay in being able to travel, angry at her inability to give up on Rosalie, angry at Tanya for not being able to wipe the other blonde out of her mind. But mainly Alice was just mad at herself for failing when she thought she had succeeded.

"Are you..." Tanya trailed off and bit her lip, but Alice wasn't seeing Tanya do it, but Rosalie. Shaking her head in annoyance she tried to get a grip on herself. What was wrong with her? It had never been so bad before. How was she going to deal with Rosalie when she got back? It was like the leave had made it worse without her knowing it.

"Tanya, I will come back. I promise. I just don't know when. But I will keep in contact with you, okay?" Alice said softly, trying to focus on Tanya, on her hair that was a different shade from Rosalie's but almost similar, on her body shape, slightly less curvy than the other woman's, on her nails which weren't painted a blood red but a soft baby blue. She approached the blonde slowly, trailing a hand up to her chin. Then smiling gently she kissed her, trying to lose herself in the others lips. But even though her body lit up at the exchange it was all wrong. She felt empty inside, because now after thinking about it, she had realized that it was always Rosalie's lips she had imagined. Still she couldn't let go of Tanya just yet.

"We'll figure things out when I get back." Alice said, rubbing her thumb on Tanya's cheek. Tanya nodded, her expression sad. "Promise," and then Alice kissed her again before she grabbed her bag and left out into the cold night.

* * *

When she arrived at the hospital room that Bella was in, her heart broke. The already fragile human looked damaged, her pallor, except for a deep dark around her eyes that made it look like she was wearing goth eyeshadow, matching the white sheets she rested under. Tubes snaked from under the blankets to machines that monitored her heart rate, blood pressure and other vital signs.

"Alice," her brother, Edward, whispered as he got up from the chair he had been sitting in and watching Bella from. He looked haggard, face unshaven, and shoulders sloping down in grief.

"Oh, Eddy, I'm so sorry." Alice said as she threw herself around her brother and hugged him. "It's all my fault, if I had just stayed, I could have predicted-"

"Stop it," Edward urged, holding his sister tight. "I don't blame you. It doesn't take the power of premonition to know that this would occur."

"What happened?" she asked as they finally parted.

"Carlisle has her stabilized for now, but Alice...they almost changed her," he whispered his eyes glimmering with sadness; he would have cried if he could've. Alice would have cried with him too, but could only feel the burn on her tear ducts. Bella becoming a vampire was Edwards' biggest fear and it had almost happened.

"Edward, I promise I will help you find those sons of bitches. I swear it upon my gift." Alice said vehemently. How dare anyone hurt her Bella. She would rip them limb from limb. The poor girl was drawn into the world of vampires by accident; an accident that did not deserve death.

Edward gave a watery smile. "Thank you Alice."

* * *

Alice returned back to her house, settling in her suitcase in her room. She hadn't been here in a month but nothing had been changed or touched. She opened the window to let some fresh air in, the room smelling dusty. But on her way back from it, she noted a specific scent. Inhaling deeply, the incoming breeze from the window bringing the scent closer to her, her eyes bulged open in surprise. The room still smelled of Alice and Esme, who was often up in Alice's room to clean it up, or to talk with the younger girl about interior design but there was now another smell in it too. A smell that Alice wished she could forget, a smell that she wished didn't make her react the way she did. She smiled as the familiar scent of fresh roses and spice filled her nose. Rosalie had been in her room a couple of days ago and judging from it, she had sat on her bed. Alice approached the bed closer, sniffing loudly like a dog on a hunt. Her nose pinpointed the exact spot that Rosalie had touched and she buried her face in her own pillow, her own smell of cranberries and white vanilla mixing in with Rosalie's. Happiness bubbled in her veins. So Rosalie had missed her, she had to. Why else would her scent be all over Alice's pillow. Alice's memories flitted to another image of Rosalie, the one of the blonde in bed caught in the throes of passion-

"Are you trying to suffocate by pillow?" Alice immediately reeled her head out of the pillow and turned to face Rosalie, who had entered the room.

Shit.

"What are you doing? You do know there are better ways to kill yourself right?"

Alice frowned as she tried to calm her libido which had reared its head. "I was just, um, rolling around my bed."

Rosalie arched a brow, her arms crossed over her chest in her trademark pose. Oh how Alice had missed her pose, her face, her body, her voice. How could Alice have even left in the first place? She tried to calm the storm of feelings that wrestled inside her.

"I don't think burying your face deep into a pillow and squealing gleefully counts as rolling on your bed." Rosalie took a step into the room, but hesitated and took a step back. Alice felt the urge to cry out happily, to run up to Rosalie to hug her, to yell at her for making her feel this way, to pound her arms against her chest in frustration. But instead she stayed put and asked, "Why is your scent on my pillow?"

Rosalie seemed taken a back by this, momentarily speechless. But she covered it up with anger, like she always did. "I wanted to know what a coward smells like," she hissed striding forward to Alice this time, with big powerful steps. Alice shrunk back against her headboard, raising the pillow to her face in an attempt to hide herself from the blondes wrath.

"And guess what. She smells like cranberries and white vanilla." Rosalie dropped to the bed and crawled up on all fours to Alice predatory like, the pillow the only thing separating them.

"Are you mad about me leaving?" Alice asked tentatively. "Is this about the picnic? Or the unfinished drawing?"

Rosalie let out an indignant huff as if she herself didn't know what she was mad about. She looked to the side of Alice, her eyes narrowed as she tried to find an answer. The silence stretched out and Alice felt irritation fill her veins, her body overwrought with all the emotions that were seesawing through her body.

She didn't wait for any more of a response, tired by Rosalie's behavior, tired by her own emotions. "I'm tired of being yanked around by you Rosalie. You've been doing it to me for the better part of the century. You've known about my feelings for you, I haven't held back how I felt and I respected you when you said no, although it crushed me. But after my confession you've acted differently with me. When no one is looking you'll touch me in a specific manner, or you'll say something flirty. Your driving me crazy. And frankly if you want me to stop liking you, your going about it the wrong way. I'm finished with all this. So you can go and pretend to be hurt all you like, but I know your playing games. And if you don't stop I will tell Carlisle about this."

Alice finished her rant, her emotions pouring out of her. She was panting with the exertion, her eyes black with anger, the pillow dropped from her face. Rosalie hadn't looked at her once during all this, just remained silent. But now she dropped her head softly to the pillow that Alice was holding up. She kept it like that for a while.

Alice looked down at her confused, this certainly not the response she expected. She expected denial, anger, running away, but not a soft gesture.

"Alice, you have not a single clue what is going on, do you?" Rosalie said softly at last, peering up at Alice with half lidded eyes. The look sent a bolt of excitement through Alice but she tried to ignore it.

"Then enlighten me," she hissed.

Rosalie drew herself even closer to Alice, cupping Alice's cheek in one hand. Her touch sent tingles running up and down the course of Alice's spine and she tried to hide the shivers they caused. Rosalie's face drew closer to her own, her lips hovering mere inches away from Alice's own.

 **A/N: Dun, dun, Dunnnn!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Rose Reveals Itself

Alice felt her body thrumming with excitement when she felt Rosalie's body pressing against her. She could feel the blonde's chest digging in, and Alice wished the pillow wasn't there now, it preventing her from feeling the others wonderful assets against her own. Rosalie's eyes were slowly closing as her thumb softly circled Alice's cheek. Alice's own eyes started to close too, her body ready for this moment, having waited what felt like centuries for it. She could feel the blonde's unsteady but delicious breath on her face and she drank it in greedily, her mouth opening in anticipation. Her body felt wired, aware of the weight of the blonde's body on her, aware of her smell, the softness of her curls as they brushed against Alice's cheeks, aware of everything that was Rosalie. It was like her body was attuned to her, focusing all its super senses on the blonde. Her lips were getting dangerously close, her nose brushing Alice's. Alice sat stone still, her mind telling her to run, that this was just another game, but her body and her vampire urging her to go for it, to close the gap between them. Alice curled her fingers into the pillow to try and ground herself. And then she had a vision.

Groaning loudly at this turn of events she wanted to pull her hair out in frustration and scream and kick. Was her gift being fucking serious right now? Like for real? For real? _Ugh, fucking, motherfucking, shit, hell, bitch, ughhh!_ Alice cursed in English before she uttered out more colorful words in five different languages. What a great way to ruin a first kiss.

In the vision there was a group of three vampires. Alice recognized them from what Edward had told her about them. They had been the ones to attack Bella. Two of them were male, the taller one being Laurent and the shorter one being James. The only female of the group was a redhead who looked more dangerous than the other two put together, a wildness in her eyes that was disturbing even among vampires. The three of them were prowling through the woods and Alice recognized the forest as the one behind Forks High. They crouched down low in the underbrush, motionless as they waited. They were watching and waiting. Predator hunting for prey.

They had a good view of the parking lot, cars covered in a sheen of rain from the early afternoon shower. There was a loud bell shrill that cut the silence and that signaled the end of the school day. A few moments later students began to leave the school chatting excitedly about finishing for the weekend. Bella hobbled out with the crowd, one arm using the crutch to support herself as she wobbled down the stairs, one leg wrapped in a cast. Edward was behind her in a moments notice, holding onto her non crutch holding arm. He helped her over to her red truck easing her into the passenger side. He slammed the door shut and went to go get something from his Volvo which was next to Bella's car. The time it took could not have been more than thirty seconds but it was all the vampires needed.

Victoria lunged out of the bushes, ripped the car door open, snatched Bella out and was back in the woods with her, James and Laurent by her side as they ran, all this done in vampiric speed. Edward ducked his head out of the Volvo to the sound of ripping metal and noticed the vampires. Letting lose a snarl he ran after them, crushing the plant life in his way in a mad bid to rescue her. But that was foolish to do, the two male vampires dropping back and turning on him. Edward was fast and skilled but he was not match for two equally as strong vampires. He kept trying to push them out of the way and run after Bella but each time he knocked them down they would just get back up and knock him around.

"Bella! Bella!" His hoarse cries rang out through the forest as he watched Victoria's disappearing back. His mind was on his love, making him sloppy. He was on his knees now, hands forced behind his back, James and Laurent on either side of him, holding him there.

"Bella!" Edward cried out, "Bella, I love you! I-" but his proclamations were cut off as James let go of his arm and wrapped his hands around Edward's neck. With a resounding crack the boys head rolled to the ground, eyes rolling upwards.

And somewhere, far ahead, Bella sobbed fearfully into her captors chest, uncertain of her and her loved ones future.

Alice wanted to scream. Her beloved brother had been killed by these scum vampires! She could feel her eyes wet with tears she could not shed. Letting out a half scream half sob she came out of her vision, only to meet Rosalie's confused look. The blonde had sat back on her haunches from Alice, her hand still on the other girls cheek.

"What did you see?" the blonde demanded, her eyes worried. "Was it...about us?" she asked, looking so vulnerable that Alice knew her departure the first time had hurt the blonde deeply, more than she cared to admit. She clearly thought that Alice had seen something about them in a vision but she didn't know what and that scared her.

"No, it's not about us. It's Bella. She's in danger." Alice said shakenly, pushing her way with great reluctance from Rosalie. She tried not to be too pissed off at Bella's timing for falling into danger and for Edward's stupidity into rushing after her, causing his untimely death. Her friend and brother needed her right now, they were more important than kissing Rosalie now, even though Alice really wanted to, had waited for this moment for so long...

Alice shook her head to clear her lust away. She had to get the Cullen's and they needed to get together and find these evil vampires before her vision came true.

"Of course, trust Bella to ruin something even when she's not physically here," Rosalie said, voice full of bitter venom.

"Rosalie..." Alice chided, arching a brow at the blonde.

The blonde scowled but didn't say anything more about the brunette. "Let's just get the others and get this over with. I'll meet you down in a couple of minutes."

Alice nodded her head and watched the blonde streak out the door, not realizing she had been holding in her breath ever since the vision. She let it out and drew in another breath, getting a mouthful of Rosalie's arousal. _Shit,_ Alice closed her eyes as she felt her own spike up again. The blonde had been really turned on. Alice tried to swallow the venom that had pooled in her mouth. She had to calm down. No use in thinking what could have been if she hadn't had the vision. She had already wasted enough time as it was. She needed to tell the others or else it could be too late.

* * *

Five minutes later and all the Cullen's were around the dining room table, anxious expressions on their faces.

"What did you see in your vision?" Carlisle asked, taking off his glasses to clean them. "Go over every detail."

"I saw the three of them, Laurent, James and Victoria, hiding in the woods behind Fork's High. They were waiting for the end of the school day so that the students would come out. Once they did, Bella was among them. She was in a leg cast and Edward was helping her get to her truck. He put her in the truck and then he went to his Volvo to just fetch something. When he had his back turned Victoria came out of the woods and ripped Bella out of the car. She ran back into the woods with Edward on her trail, but James and Laurent were expecting this, they, they attacked Edward." Alice had to pause at this, her voice not strong enough to continue. She tried to distract herself with a question.

"Why are they even coming after her? How did this happen?"

"They just want to hunt her down for sport Alice. Please we need you to continue. We have to know what happens next." Carlisle said, putting his glasses back on. Alice looked at her grim faced family and nodded her head.

"Well, Edward fought, valiantly." Alice closed her eyes briefly as she recalled the desperation in Edward's voice as he tried to free himself, as he knew he wouldn't make it. "Edward died." She hissed out at last.

The room was quiet, tension thick in the air and she could feel Jasper using his gift in order to lessen it. Alice opened her eyes and saw that Edward had dipped out of the room. Rosalie was standing, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over and eyes dark, Esme had a hand over her mouth, Carlisle was rubbing his forehead and Jasper stood deliberating to stay or go after Edward.

"Go after him," Carlisle told Jasper and the blonde nodded his head, rushing off. "We don't need Edward doing something stupid." Then he turned to Alice. "When did this take place?"

"It was still warm, it had just rained too. And she had a crutch and leg cast." Alice offered and Carlisle considered the information he had been given. "A months time, I would estimate. So that means we have to get them before we know this event can happen for certain. In the meantime I want you to keep watching them."

Alice nodded her head. "Are we going to make any plans right now?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Not yet. We still don't even know where they are, but we have to find them as soon as possible. It's a bit irritating that we are helpless at this moment." He approached Alice and patted her on the head. "It'll be okay. Your vision can always be changed."

At that moment Jasper rushed back into the room holding an injured Edward up. The blonde was breathless, his eyes panicked.

"What happened?" Esme asked rushing over to her injured son. Edward rolled up his head to her, clothes ripped and revealing black lines down his chest.

"Wolves," Jasper managed to whisper out before a huge projectile smashed through the big window of the dining room. Glass was flung out everywhere, and the Cullen's jumped to the other side of the room to avoid getting hit. A huge brown wolf landed on the wooden floor of their house, teeth bared, saliva dripping from it's mouth, fur raised. Two more jumped in behind it, the combined growls reverberating in the house and making the Cullen's raise their hackles. Alice could feel her hands clench into fists, mouth snapping open to reveal her fangs. Her family around her took up defensive positions, eyes evaluating how much danger the wolves possessed. All but Carlisle were ready to jump and attack, but the head vampire put up his hand in a wait gesture.

"What is the meaning of this?" Carlisle addressed the biggest of the wolves just as a tinkling noise of more breaking glass came from the patio where two more wolves broke into the house from the sliding glass door. They lumbered through the kitchen, knocking over pots and pans. Esme snarled at that, dragging Edward closer to her. His wounds had already healed and he was looking better, his eyes burning with injustice and anger at the unprovoked attack.

Alice turned her head to the right and saw that three more wolves had smashed down their front door and blocked their exit on the right. The Cullen's were completely surrounded.

"Explain yourself," Carlisle demanded, perfectly calm under the stress of being trapped.

The biggest wolf, growled and started to twitch in what Alice recognized as the wolf shifting back into a human. In seconds, his fur and mass had melted away into the shape of a human body. A naked adult male stood in front of them, hands held over his private parts.

"The Cullen's have broken the pact," the man snarled, his expression still so wolfish despite his humanity. "And it's our job to punish you accordingly for your transgressions. Your going to die, leeches!" He howled and then transformed back into his wolf form, launched right at Carlisle.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Rose Starts to Bud

 **A/N: Now we're getting into the actual plot of the story. If you guys notice the titles of the stories I specifically write them with meaning imbued into them. They all have to do with the relationship between Rosalie and Alice. For example, last chapter was called 'the rose reveals itself' which was because Rosalie had attempted to reveal her feelings to Alice but of course the vision got in the way, so it ended up being unsaid. Just keep an eye out on the meanings of the chapter names. Anyways, enjoy!**

With a thunderous snarl Sam Uley, the leader of the wolves, threw himself at Carlisle. "Don't hurt them, just subdue them," the doctor ordered the Cullen's before he meet Sam halfway and with a sound of boulder crashing against boulder, they smashed into one another and rolled to the side, opening up the space for the other wolves to attack.

"We have to get into the open," Jasper instructed. "Get them out as soon as possible!" He roared as a brown wolf swiped at his arm. He moved it out of the way before it was ripped from his shoulder and punched the wolf right in the face with his other hand. The wolf stepped back at this, but Jasper wasn't done, hitting the beast right in the face multiple times with all he had. He was pushing it back with all he had, but there was another wolf behind the first one and it leapt over the first ones shoulders, digging its claws into Jasper's. The thin boy let out a hiss at this and fell heavily to the floor, the wolf drawing its face close to the blonde's, ready to take a bite. Emmett rushed to the rescue, using his immense strength to throw off the wolf completely, sending it crashing into the brown one. The two of them collapsed into the kitchen, knocking down the fridge. The device cracked open, spilling food like a gutted animal. They quickly scrambled up to their paws, snarling, crushing innocent vegetables in their wake, but Emmett snarled louder than them, if possible, and launched into the room with Jasper hot on his heels. "Get them outside!" the blonde hissed as the two began to tag team and push the wolves back toward the hole in the wall they had made on their entrance.

In the meantime, Esme and Edward had shot forward to help Carlisle on his front. The doctor was holding the giant wolf back, who stood up on his hind legs and tried to take a bite out of the vampires head, straining on Carlisle's hold. The doctor was stuck in a contest of trying to rationalize with Sam, while avoiding his head being bitten off, but he wasn't going to be able to keep it up for long, his legs and arms trembling from having to uphold such a heavy weight. Esme's motherly and wifely instinct to protect was stronger than all the other vampires and she brutally batted aside the gray wolf known as Embry, sending him crashing into the table. She was especially pissed because they had come into her house, and hurt Edward, and now were hurting all of them. She was going to make them pay for this.

Edward was just as livid as Esme, although not likely to truly kill the wolves. Yes, they had hurt him, but he knew Carlisle was right in just subduing the beasts and talking it out. There had to be some misunderstanding that caused this attack.

"We just want to talk!" Carlisle grunted, his feet sliding backwards as Sam shook in his arms, howling. "Stop this, this instant! We need to talk this out!" But the other Cullen's were all vamping out. Their instincts were telling them to kill, to protect their coven members lives. They were focused on survival only; not on tactics and especially not on talking with the Quiletes.

All this was happening at the same time, vampire speed quickening the process of the fights. Rosalie and Alice had been caught by the wolves that had come in through the front of the house, their fur lifted up in anger and intimidation. One of them was small, her eyes looking particularly savage. She attacked first, throwing herself at Alice. Alice was ready to deflect her when Rosalie jumped in front of her, clobbering the wolf good. The small wolf landed into the wall, plaster and paint chipping from impact. "Come at me, assholes," Rosalie said, her eyes furious, her shoulders squared up and hands claw-like. It was in moments like these that Rosalie was really in her element; all her raw anger and temperament funneled into her limbs to give her more strength and speed. And it was in these moments that Alice found herself breathless in the blonde's presence. The pure confidence and natural power she possessed made her into an unstoppable force; like a goddess ready to crush any mortal who dared try to take her for a fool.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie spat back to Alice who swiftly blinked out of her thoughts. What had she been doing daydreaming during a life or death battle? But being around the blonde tended to make her do that. "Help me fight them."

The two girls surged forward, taking on the two wolves. The smaller wolf had recovered, and joined the dark gray wolf in battle formation. They clawed, and scratched, and spat and hissed and kicked and bit and punched, all in effort to take each other down.

Alice was regrettably not at her best, but she blamed it on Rosalie. The blonde's movements were exquisite, her fighting almost an art form in itself, and the feral expression on her face sent shivers down the young vampires back. The pixie couldn't help but stare at the other, admiring the carefulness of the placement of her strokes and the skill in which she dodged, each motion giving Alice an incredible reminder of how nice the blonde's body really was. Alice would tear her gaze away repeatedly when she caught herself staring, but once she delayed too long and found herself thrown into the wall. She landed into the other room, coughing in shock as she sat up and tried to collect her thoughts. The dark gray wolf jumped after her and he would have snapped her face with his jaws had something not stopped him mid-lunge. Rosalie had caught him by the tail and pulled back so quickly he hit the wall as she directed the flow of his mass into it. The wall crumbled over him, taking down a precious painting with him. _Oh, Esme is so gonna be mad about that one,_ Alice winced, only to grimace a second later as Rosalie scolded her.

"What were you doing? Get your head in the game!" the blonde screamed, punching the small wolf as it ran at her. The wolf was flung back into another wall, its backside lodged in tightly.

Alice pursed her lips. It's not like she didn't want to have her head in the game. It's just that a _certain_ someone was making it hard for her to do so. Alice wasn't going to say this out loud, however, so she just took a deep breath and tried to forget about Rosalie's presence which was way harder said than done. Like way hard. Super hard.

She turned on Paul, the dark wolves name coming into Alice's mind as she finally recognized which one of the tribe he was. She let her senses go, allowed them to take over her and Alice could feel the beast in her roaring to life with each additional strike she gave out. It had been so long since she had fought and it felt good, vampires being naturally aggressive. She could pour out all of her pent up frustrations caused by Rosalie on these animals before her. She grabbed the fore-paw of the dark gray wolf and tried to flip him over, but in her new enthusiasm she had overestimated her physique and he was able to grasp the back of her neck in his jaws. He jerked her upwards and she felt her diamond tough skin rip like paper under the daggers he called teeth. She growled in pain, hands scrabbling to free her neck from his grip. She was yet again saved by Rosalie who slammed into Paul, sending Alice flying with it. Paul opened his jaws in surprise and let Alice go, who with the grace of a cat, landed back on her feet.

"Will you fucking pay attention!?" Rosalie asked in exasperation. "He almost got you!"

"Mind your own damn business," Alice muttered, agitated that Rosalie yet again had rescued her.

"If I had, you would have died!" Rosalie shot back, hands curling on her hips.

"Whatever, not that it would have hurt you. Would've done you a big favor." Alice mumbled darkly, making to push past the blonde, but the taller girl just blocked her. "What are you saying? That I want you dead?"

Alice rolled her eyes, not willing to let Rosalie drag her into an argument. She looked for an out of it and found one when her ears meet silence where moments ago there had been sounds of battle permeating the air. "The fighting stopped, we should check it out." Rosalie sniffed, unable to dispute that point and both vampires went back into the living room, or at least what remained of it. As soon as she entered the room she was blasted with the smell of wet dog and such rage that it threatened to sizzle the skin off of her, intermingled with the smell of her coven, their inner vampires still shimmering just under the surface.

Sam Uley had changed back into a human and was sitting cross legged on the floor, hands on lap. He was clothed now, wearing Carlisle's doctor coat. The doctor himself sat in front of Sam, posture mirroring the Quilete's. The other wolves, which Alice recognized untransformed, where Quil, Embry, Jared, and Seth. They were sitting behind their leader, although not clothed. The Cullen's were also sitting behind Carlisle, with torn clothes and half healed wounds. Both sides looked tense, ready to spring into action should the need arise. Emmett had his fists balled by his side, Jasper's whole body radiated tightly coiled control, Edward was death glaring his opponents and Esme was the least composed of them all. She was still snarling, a deep rumble arising from her throat. Only Carlisle looked truly put together, years of emergency situations at hospitals leaving him capable of handling high tension situations.

"Jasper, why don't you alleviate the bitter feelings in the air," Carlisle said, his eyes never moving off of Sam. Jasper nodded his head reluctantly, and immediately Alice could feel the stress from her shoulders start to melt away and she was able to relax more. "Alice and Rosalie come join us. You too, Leah and Paul."

Alice shifted her head to notice that Leah and Paul, the two wolves they had been fighting, had shifted back and were walking behind them naked like all the others. Leah snarled as she caught Alice's eye and before Alice could roar back, Carlisle called the attention of everyone in the room to him.

"Sam I would like to know why you came onto my territory and assaulted my coven without warning. I believe we had an agreement. That we would not cross on your land, and drink from humans or attack them, and in return you would let us live in peace and not step onto our land."

"Yes, that was our treaty," Sam started, his mouth rearranging weirdly around each word as he tried to get used to speaking again. Alice sat next to Edward, noticing that his arms were still recovering from the hits he had taken, and Leah and Paul sat down on their side. Rosalie refused to sit, even when Emmett hissed at her to do so, saying she was blocking his view. "But then you broke it." Hisses of agreement came from the werewolves which Sam did nothing to stop and all the Cullen's tensed, but Carlisle put up a hand to calm them down.

"What proof do you have for this?" Carlisle asked, remaining professional in such a situation, when the stupid wolves were clearly in the wrong. When had they broken the treaty? Never! Alice felt fresh anger course through her veins at this accusation. Those wolves were lying right through their teeth and if they didn't stop she would knock them out!

"Simple. Bella." Sam smirked as if this explained anything. Edward must have gotten what he meant because he leapt to his feet, hands in fists. "That wasn't us. We would never hurt her! She's like one of us!" Embry and Leah jumped to their feet in preparation that he would attack, but Jasper already had a hand on the bronze haired boys shoulder and was coaxing him to sit down. But Edward's eyes never left the two wolves, as they slowly sat down too.

"I can see what caused this confusion. I can assure you it wasn't us with confidence now." Sam opened his mouth to say something but Carlisle stopped him. "I'm afraid we have a new vampire coven in Forks, and they seem intent on hurting Bella. She was attacked by them and we have no idea why they would want to harm her, except that they see this as a game."

"A new coven..." Sam rubbed his chin and closed his eyes. He looked like a chieftain at this moment despite his young age and the lab coat on his shoulders. He was acting much older for his age, with the responsibly of the pack on his conscious and it weighed him down. Alice felt a stab of pity for him. It must have been very difficult dealing with such temperamental beings all the time especially since he had no one to guide him in his young age. He let out a huge sigh and opened his eyes. "Your sure that these vampires are not friends of yours?"

Carlisle nodded his head. "Yes, they are not friends of ours, merely rogues who have infested our land and chosen to play games with someone we value greatly."

"So are they the vampires we scented last week?" Paul asked, his brows furrowed in consideration. "We scented some vampires close to our territory but figured they must have been visiting you guys." He clarified when Carlisle sent him a quizzical look.

Sam nodded his head slowly at this as Carlisle spoke again. "We didn't break any treaty. We are just as up in arms about these new vampires as you. We are horrified that such a thing was done to Bella and have sent members of our coven occasionally to watch over her and to protect her from this threat until we can catch them. You on the other hand," at this Carlisle paused and spread his hands in a gesture meant to encapsulate the room and the damage done to it, "have broken the treaty, as well as our house." Sam grimaced at this, whereas all the other wolves tried to shape their emotions into ones of apology. Leah was the exception, a smug grin on her face saying 'I'm glad I trashed this place.' Alice sent a glare at her for this, but the one Rosalie sent must have been more insulting because Leah focused her resentment filled gaze on the blonde. They stayed like that, locked in a silent battle and unmoving as the conversation moved forward.

"Yes, about that," Sam started. "I do apologize for doing this. The pack and I were very infuriated by the breach in contract, as well as preoccupied with the concept that you had brought more vampires to this land and were trying to amass an army against us. We hadn't considered that you would in fact be on our side for this issue."

Carlisle nodded his head. "If you could help us track down these vampires, we would greatly appreciate this. Joining forces would ensure we could catch these vampires quicker and that Bella would be safe. We will tell you all we know about them so far, if you will tell us what you know about them. An exchange of information."

Sam extended his hand to shake on it, when Leah surged forward and made for Rosalie. She grabbed the blonde by the front of her shirt and pulled up, lifting the blonde off the ground. Immediately everyone was on their feet, ready for retaliation.

"Leah!" Sam barked at the same time Carlisle said, "Rosalie!"

"What are you doing?" demanded the wolf pack leader. "Put her down right now."

But the girl was too mad, her hand that was supporting Rosalie trembling with the effort it took to not fling the blonde. Rosalie however looked smug, arms crossed over chest, as if she was chilling out instead of being a possible punching bag.

"Rosalie stop provoking her," Carlisle ordered, only making the blonde's smug smile bigger.

Leah's back began to shake as she took in deep breaths, her skin almost vibrating as she neared change. "Leah, put her down now. Your making this situation worse. Put her down." Sam was furious at his pack members out of line behavior. "I said put her down!" he said this through gritted teeth and at last the brown skinned girl did as asked, her eyes never leaving Rosalie's pretty face until her toes reached the ground.

"She wouldn't stop grilling me," Leah explained, backing away from the blonde until she was back where she was previously.

"Rosalie I need you to leave the room if your going to agitate our guests." Carlisle said and Rosalie shrugged. "Not my fault she can't handle the heat."

"I so can bitch, try me!" Leah shot back, toes curling into the floor as she tried to suppress the shivers that signaled her oncoming change.

"Leah, enough!" Sam shot her a pointed look but Leah wasn't stopping. "Can we even trust them to be telling the truth? What if their lying and covering up the fact they bit Bella and are blaming these new vampires to save their own blood sucking skin?"

"We would never do that!" Edward snarled, causing Jasper to again restrain him, this time grabbing both of his shoulders to stop him. "I love Bella." He added, more subdued as Jasper's gift came into use. Alice could feel her own agitation began to ebb with Jasper's ability and she let out a sigh she was holding. She looked at Rosalie from the corner of the eye to see that the blonde's face was neutral now, although her stance was still aggressive. _Does she have to always cause more trouble?_ No matter what Rosalie did she always messed with people's brains. _Or emotions,_ Alice added bitterly.

Sam was silent before he shook his head in vexation. "We will trust the Cullen's on their word. I know you all have your doubts but if there truly is another vampire coven here that hunts humans for sport than it is our responsibly to hunt them down. And if the Cullen's happen to be offering their support than we will take it." Addressing his pack, Sam then turned to the Cullen's. "If you break our trust on this, then we will exterminate you without a second of hesitation." His voice dropped low and then he switched, the lab coat ripping as his wolf shoulders burst through it. The other wolves followed suit, their transformation silent and smooth.

They all filed out of the remains of the window, Leah shooting Rosalie a heated glare before exiting last. Sam eyed the vampires as his pack left, his gaze saying 'remember', promising pain if the vampires lied, and then with a flick of his ears in goodbye, he left.

The Cullen's waited until they were certain the wolves were gone before speaking. Rosalie immediately turned on her heel and disappeared to her room while Esme threw her hands in the air in helplessness as she looked at the ruins. "Those disgusting beasts ruined my house." Carlisle placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. It could have been worse. Let us be happy we have our children on one piece."

Edward locked his jaw, fires still blazing in his eyes. "I'm going to check on Bella first, we've left her alone for too long." And with that he left.

Emmett laced his hands behind his head, muscle bulging. "I'll never get the smell of wet dog out of my nose now," he said and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Are you sure it's not just you?" Jasper asked quietly and Emmett nodded his head in agreement before he realized what had been said. "Hey, you making jokes? Did the wolves knock you too hard on the head?" He asked, checking Jasper for mysterious bumps or bruises. The blonde smacked the giant's intrusive hands away as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I can't make jokes now?"

Alice paid half a mind to this, her thoughts on Rosalie. Was the blonde alright? Should she go check on her? Alice tried to push this thought process away; it wasn't like the blonde needed her attention. She was just being her usual prickly self. Still Alice desperately wanted to talk to the blonde and so she decided to lose herself in online shopping to forget the intense urge to rush to the blonde's side. "I'm gonna go look for new house decorations we can use to fix this," Alice informed Esme before rushing upstairs as the matriarch wrung her hands in worry.

"Don't take long Alice, we have to discuss our plans to save Bella," Carlisle reminded her as she left. _That's right, I should be focused on helping Bella and not on Rosalie._ But ridding her mind of the blonde was going to prove to be a next to near impossible task.


	6. Chapter 6

The Secret Beneath the Roses: The Rose is blooming

The day following the wolf attack was chaotic. Esme spent hours rushing around trying to clean up the mess left over. She had recruited an unwillingly Emmett to help her with the task, and the two cleared up the rubble before starting in on the home renovations. The items Alice had ordered arrived and she helped in with the decorating and repainting of the room once the walls had been repaired. Emmett rushed off as soon as Alice had arrived, glad to be free and able to play video games. Carlisle was stuck in negotiations with the wolves, Jasper at his side to ease any volatile feelings away. Edward was still with Bella, keeping her company in the hospital during her nights and days, ever vigilant for the other vampires. And Rosalie was being Rosalie, staying locked in her room ever since yesterday. Alice ached to go see her, to pick up where they had left off on, but she just grit her teeth and covered up her inner turmoil with being extra outwardly exuberant.

She chatted excitably with Esme about new fashion shows, and new interior designs, as they put the final touches on the room. With their vampiric speed they had accomplished something that would have taken humans a week to do. "I suppose I should thank the wolves for giving me motive to fix up this room; I've been meaning to change it up." Esme smiled wryly as she took a step back to admire the new room. The walls were painted a white with yellow and red lines zipping across. New furniture in colors of gray and black had been put into place and the rugs on the floor were a combination of red or yellow.

"It looks nice for an impromptu remodeling," Alice commented, wiping a smear of white paint from her face. "Thank you for the help, darling," Esme said, cupping her daughter's chin appreciatively.

"Hey, where's my thank you?" Emmett's indignant cry came from his room upstairs where he was playing video games. "I did all the grunt work!"

Alice rolled her eyes at this comment as Esme answered. "You rushed off before I could say anything."

"I do have super hearing. You could have yelled it and I would heard you up here."

"Thank you Emmett," Esme said, an amused smile on her face.

"Your welcome mom," Emmett responded back and then shut up as he went back to playing games.

"I'm going to check up on my husband now," Esme notified Alice and then shot off to take part in the meeting. Alice contemplated whether she should join, but she really wanted to be elsewhere. Rationalizing that it would make sense to visit since the blonde hadn't been downstairs in a while, Alice made the selfish decision to go to Rosalie's room. She hesitantly knocked on the door and to her surprise Rosalie opened almost immediately. "Took you a while," Rosalie huffed, letting Alice in.

"You were expecting me?" Alice was surprised, the blonde closing the door behind them. She leaned heavily on it, her eyes dark and unreadable.

"Of course," she responded, jutting her chin out and gazing down at Alice through her long lashes. Alice swallowed, suddenly nervous. The room was dark, the girl having drawn the curtains and just rested on the bed, watching something on her laptop.

"Okay," Alice said, not sure what to say. She stayed were she was, not daring to move further into the room but not daring to get closer to the blonde.

"I was wondering when you would come back to finish the conversation we were having previously," Rosalie drawled, getting off the door and approaching Alice with the poise of a predator hunting for prey. She placed a hand on Alice's chin causing the small girl to swallow deeply. Alice knew what Rosalie was referring to, although conversation wouldn't really be the correct word for it.

"We weren't having a conversation," Alice said, her words tripping over on another. She was saying irrelevant things but really could she be blamed? With Rosalie so close to her, her dark scent flooding Alice's nose and very being, her brain wasn't working correctly, too focused on the space between them and the feel of the other girls palm on her face.

"A conversation involves using our mouths, and we were just about to do that," Rosalie insisted, face drawing nearer. Alice was starting to panic. She didn't want to give into the blonde when the relationship between them was still so unclear. The blonde was probably just playing a game with Alice and the smaller girl was not going to fall into it.

"Don't tell me you don't want me to kiss you?" Rosalie asked, her ruby red lips descending even closer. They were so close, and Alice could feel the other girls cool breath on her face.

"Stop!" Alice yelled out, pushing hard against the other girl's chest. She took a step back as Rosalie was forced away. Anger swirled in the blonde's eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to let you take advantage of my feelings for you just so that you can amuse yourself."

"I'm not taking advantage of you!" Rosalie insisted, hurt that Alice could ever say this. "I already told you how I feel about you!"

"Did you now?" Alice was getting aggravated in response to Rosalie's angry reaction. "Cause I don't seem to recall that at all."

"I told you how I felt when I was in your room! Or do you not remember already the events that took place a day before. For someone who can see the future you have a really bad recollection of the past."

Alice took in a deep breath at this. Not only was Rosalie insulting the pixie's gift but also hitting on her terrible past in which she did not remember much due to the mental treatments they gave her. Alice's eyes blackened at this comment and Rosalie seemed to sense she had made a mistake in what she said. She tried to say something else but Alice just snarled out at her, "glad to know that's how you see me. Just great. Actually don't even tell me how you feel about me anymore, I already got it from that statement." With this Alice pushed past the blonde and left the room, slamming the door shut angrily behind her. She took to taking a jog outside to clear her head. What had she even been doing, thinking of talking with the blonde. As if any conversation would actually get done with her. The blonde had been a pain to deal with ever since she had joined the coven, so why should she act any different now, seven decades later.

After doing several super fast laps around the perimeter of Forks, she came back to Edward's music playing. He was playing a fast piece, mirroring the chaos in his heart.

"How's everything with Bella?" Alice asked, leaning carefully on his piano.

"I'm worried," he answered, heaving a great sigh as if admitting this made him suffer. "She's recovering, but the prospect of being hurt again rests heavily on her mind even though she doesn't speak it. As it does rest heavily on mine. She's going home tomorrow." He struck a chord, looking up at Alice with concerned eyes. "I'm going to watch over her there too, I just left so that she could speak with her father in peace, besides I think my stress is rubbing off on her."

"Don't worry, we will keep her safe. I'm keeping a watch on her with my visions but I can't see any concrete plan because the other vampires keep switching their minds. It's infuriating." Edward nodded his head at this information and then heaving another sigh went back to playing his piece. Alice decided to leave the boy to his thoughts. She had her own problems to brood over as well. She went up to her room, eager to sketch to ease her tension. The meeting between the wolves and vampires was still ongoing and didn't show signs of ending anytime soon. She could join but something held her back from doing so and she couldn't put a finger on it this time.

She riffled through the stacks of paper in her room, trying to find a suitable canvas when she came across her art book. She flipped it open, Rosalie's portrait staring back at her. Alice had forgotten all about this. She had painted this approximately two months back, that day launching Alice onto the path of leaving abruptly. Looking at it now she noted with disappointment that she still hadn't managed to capture the blonde's full beauty. The paper variation was like looking at the dull version, the picture lacking any of the blonde's real fire and energy. Alice thumbed the corner of the page thoughtfully, her eyes drinking in the image unabashedly. She could stare at this Rosalie all she liked without getting caught or in trouble. It was as close to the real one as she could get, other than Tanya.

Alice bolted upright. That's right! Tanya! She had promised she would contact the blonde when she came back to the Cullen's. Would the other vampire be furious that she hadn't? Alice decided to call her, fishing out her cell phone.

The phone rang three times before a sister picked it up. It was Irina.

"Hello Alice, I assume you are calling for Tanya."

"Yes I am, could I speak with her?"

"Good thing you did because she is quite furious."

"Yes, well there were extenuating circumstances." Alice tried to explain herself to which Irina hummed neither agreeing or disagreeing to. "I'll hand her over now."

Alice waited with baited breath, as the phone switched over. "So you finally called," the voice on the other end was hard and Alice winced. "I'm sorry, I know I said I would call earlier but-"

"But what?" Tanya's voice had a slight accent to it, which always came out when she was really angry.

"Just hear me out love," Alice tried to placate the blonde by calling her pet names. "We were attacked by the Quileutes."

There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end, and immediately Tanya was worried for Alice's health. "What happened? Are you alright? Tell me." This was what Alice loved about this girl; that she could be angry but that wasn't her only emotion, she could be happy, sad, bored and most importantly she cared for Alice. This was more than Rosalie was capable of, her default setting being anger or disdain and contempt for everyone around her. Why the blonde had even joined a coven if this was how she was going to act around others, Alice didn't understand.

"It's fine, we're all in one piece. Do you recall how I told you about the attack on Bella?" When Tanya replied in the affirmative, Alice draped herself onto her bed and began the story of what happened. At the end Tanya had scolded her for not being more careful. "Promise me you'll take care of yourself," the girl had said and Alice smiled. "I'll be as safe as a vampire can be." She promised which reassured Tanya for the moment.

"Will you call me tomorrow? I miss you," the voice on the other end of the phone was coy, sending pangs of longing through Alice.

"I will."

"Good, because I really miss you." Tanya's voice had taken on a deeper register. "And our phone call is going to special tomorrow." Alice felt excitement stir in her body and couldn't resist from peeking into the future. "Don't cheat and look into the future," Tanya warned but Alice laughed. "It's too late. Already did. And phone sex sounds great."

Tanya let out a disappointed sigh. "You weren't supposed to look. Now it's not a surprise anymore. I'll have to do something else."

"The Skype chat is a great idea. I like the idea of stripping for each other." Alice agreed and Tanya let out an indignant cry. "Alice, stop ruining all my plans!"

Alice just giggled with glee. "But the image of you in that negligee is just too irresistible. I think I may have to visit that prediction over and over again to tide me over to tomorrow."

"I can't keep up with you honestly," Tanya sighed but there was no true letdown in her voice.

"Except in bed," Alice flirted, "the place that counts the most."

"You only value me for my body, Alice Cullen?" Tanya gasped in mock offense. "I thought you were a woman after my heart, one who valued what was inside."

"Well," Alice flopped down onto her stomach, twirling a finger in her short dark locks. "I do value being inside you..."

This earned her blustered huffs from the other girl. "I can see how you truly are. Good day to you. I want someone to love me for my personality not for my body."

"Coming from a succubus I find that hard to believe," Alice responded and the two resolved into a fit of laughter. When they had calmed down Tanya added in a more serious note, "all this talk of bodies has me hot and heavy. Shall we just do the call now instead of tomorrow?"

Alice was about to respond when a loud cry from downstairs demanded her attention. Heaving a great sigh of reluctance she rolled off her bed. "I'm sorry Tanya, not today. Maybe when it's less chaotic in the house. They need me right now."

There was a frustrated noise on the end of the phone. "That's fine, the wait will just make things sweeter. I hope everything turns out for the better."

"Me too," Alice responded. "I love ya."

"Love you too," was Tanya's reply before Alice cut off the connection.

"Alice!" came Carlisle's cry.

"On my way!" Alice threw open the door to run down when she paused, a familiar scent assaulting her senses. It was Rosalie's. What had the blonde been doing standing outside her door? Had she been eavesdropping? Alice stifled back a groan. _Great, just great._ The other girl had probably overheard what she had said to Tanya. For some reason this made her feel extremely weird. Was the blonde going to say anything about it?

"Alice!" the pixie shook her head to throw away the thoughts. She had to focus on the more important thing: protecting Bella.

She joined the rest of her family downstairs as they set about discussing the deal they had made with the wolves.


	7. Chapter 7

The Secret Beneath the Roses: The rose is blooming 2

It had been a week after the Cullen's had come up with a plan to protect Bella. During the day the Cullen's would take time to watch over her at school, never more than two steps behind her. In the evening Alice would help the girl do her homework, the two giggling uncontrollably at Alice's continued antics. At night Edward would stay by her bedside to comfort her while one other Cullen, usually Emmett or Alice, would stay outside, hidden in the bushes with rounds made around the territory to ensure no one had crossed over. The Quileutes upheld their part of the bargain. They scourged their territory, the Cullen's and even the border of Forks. Yet, besides a couple of stale scent trails, the vampires were no where to be found. Alice's visions also proved useless as the vampires mind's changed so often that Alice couldn't keep track, the constant switching giving her a headache.

She was sitting outside Bella's house one night when she finally received a concrete vision. She had plopped herself down in the bushes, letting the sensations of the world at night relax her when it had come and frozen her blood solid. Immediately she was on her feet, Edward's head poking out of Bella's window as he picked up on Alice's urgent thoughts.

"What did you see?" he asked as Alice scrambled up the side of the house. He stepped into the room to make space for her, Bella clutched in his arms protectively, the poor girl smelling overwhelmingly of confusion and fear.

"The vampires, they've sent someone in this direction!" Alice gasped, her instincts on edge for the fight to come.

"Who?" Edward demanded angrily as Bella let out a frightened whimper.

"They've sent Victoria directly here."

"Which way is she coming from?"

"The back of the house, from the woods."

Edward nodded his head grimly. "Then I'll go stop them, you take care of Bella." He made to move but Alice clamped a hand on his shoulder. "Edward, I don't think you should go." _You died last time in my vision,_ she reminded him. _Don't go._

"I'll be fine," he responded, smiling crookedly at Bella whose hands were at her mouth in concern.

 _Let me go, I can handle Victoria. Please, do it for Bella's sake. I don't want you to take any risks._

Edward frowned at this, but when he tried to continue moving Alice's hold held him there. "Fine," he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, the choice stressing him out. "But I want you to be careful."

"Always," Alice smiled and then with the grace of a circus performer she vaulted out through the window and onto the ground below her. Edward watched her as she went, his eyes burning into her back, until she finally disappeared behind the house. The night was quiet, even the night bugs and animals having quieted down as if they could sense the impending doom. Alice scanned the woods, her hands clawing in preparation. She couldn't see or hear the redhead anywhere yet. How much longer would it before the vampire came? Had Alice overestimated the time in her vision?

There was a rustling sound in front of her and she crouched down, all her senses putting her on edge. And then she could see her, the red hair color standing out against the black of the night. Victoria was running at vampire speed, powering through undergrowth like a steam engine.

"Stop there," Alice hissed. "You won't get any closer to Bella!" But the redhead kept running, her eyes trained with mania on Alice. She burst out from the woods, leaves stuck on her clothes and making her look more wild than she already was. Alice debated dodging her but if she did then Victoria would have a straight path right through the Swan house. So, gritting her teeth and digging her feet into the ground, she meet the other girl, the impact of their bodies making a loud noise that flattened the grass around them. Alice grunted at the brute force her body was forced to absorb. Victoria was stronger than her but Alice was faster and she was going to use that to make sure she chased away Victoria. _Or killed her,_ her inner vampire snarled and she tried to keep it down. She had to stay rational in order to make a plan on keeping the girl away. She wished she had told Edward to take Bella away. Maybe she could reach him with her thoughts? Chanting over and over for Edward to take Bella to the Cullen's household, Alice engaged in battle. Victoria was pushing her back, Alice's feet leaving furrows in the ground. Scrunching her face in concentration, Alice pushed back, applying as much power as she could. Victoria let out a laugh at the smaller girl's efforts.

"Keep trying all you want, you won't overpower me little girl," Victoria's voice was horrible, sending knife points of irritation down Alice's back.

"I'm counting on that," Alice huffed and then span to the side on her heel. This threw Victoria off balance and due to the lack of resistance she found herself going forward face first to the dirt. But she didn't get far as Alice grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to her, driving her fist into the redhead's face. The vampire snarled in surprise and she reached to touch her flaking skin but Alice didn't give pause, instead cocking back her arm and delivering blow after blow until Victoria managed to stop her hand.

"Little bitch," she growled, red eyes glowing with anger. She applied pressure to the hand she had captured and Alice gasped as her bone was crushed. Hot pain laced up and down her arm and she jerked to free herself, Victoria only laughing at this pitiful try. This enraged Alice who jumped up and planted both feet right into Victoria's gut. The vampire doubled over, her laughter ending in a choked cry. Still she held onto Alice's hand, so releasing her grip on the redhead's wrist, the black haired girl elbowed Victoria's bent head hard. A jolt went up Alice's arm as bone connected with bone but still the other girl didn't give up, only applying more pressure to Alice's hand, causing the smaller girl to howl in pain.

"Let go!" she demanded, her whole right arm as if on fire. The redhead just looked up, her smile crooked. "Make me bitc-" Alice kicked her right in her face so hard that her head snapped back and she finally let go. Victoria sprawled on her back, hands coming up to her face. _Edward, please take Bella and run,_ Alice said the phrase over and over like a mantra, hoping that by this point Edward was long gone. Victoria was nothing that Alice couldn't handle.

Victoria sat up, removing the hands from her face. She ran a tongue over the massive crack on her face. Alice's kick had blasted a huge chunk of the vampire's skin off leaving a jagged gash that ran around her nose and eyes that revealed the black flesh underneath. "Not bad for a pipsqueak. But you've pissed me off. And here I was just going to distract you for a little bit and then run off." Victoria stood up and shrugged, spreading her arms out to say 'I tried, but it's not up to me.'

Alice narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Victoria smiled, the black gash oozing terribly. Alice, with an impending sense of dread forced herself into a vision, focusing on Edward. She could see him driving down the road madly, the gray Volvo's tires screeching as he avoided the black blurs that zoomed back and forth around his car. What was attacking him? Alice tried to focus on the figures and only when one of them landed on the roof of the car did she realize what, or better yet, who it was. James clutched onto the roof of the car, pulling his arm back to punch a hole into the material when Edward swerved the wheel sending the male flying off. But Laurent replaced him a second later, digging his nails into the top of the car and peeling it back like a band-aid. Bella's terrified cry was heard over the sound of screaming metal and the acceleration of the car.

Alice came out of her vision with a gasp. So that was the plan! Victoria was sent as a decoy to chase Edward and Bella out of the house, and to occupy Alice from being able to check the future as she fought the redhead. In the meantime James and Laurent could attack Edward and Bella.

"Fuck, right?" Victoria said, crooked smile on her face as she registered with glee the look on Alice's face. "You guys fucked up, badly, and now she's going to die. You won't get away either." Alice didn't have time to play games with Victoria anymore, she needed to help her brother and her best friend. Victoria must have sensed this because as soon as Alice moved her body a millimeter to the right to escape, the girl was on her, fists flying in a mad fury.

Alice was able to block most of them, but those that she didn't hurt her and she was forced backwards. She bellowed in frustration as the distance between her and the road grew. But Victoria wasn't letting up, not holding back this time. A hit to the cheek had Alice spinning into a bush. Before she could get up a hand wrapped around her throat and threw her into the dirt so hard she could feel every bone in her body clack together painfully. The hand didn't leave her throat, instead picking her up again and again to slam her repeatedly into the ground. Alice scrambled at the hands on her throat but one of her hands was still repairing itself so it was pretty useless. She opted to kick at the redhead but the vampire had learned about that trick last time and kept clear of her legs.

 _Fuck, I need to leave now, but this bitch has me in her grip. What can I do?_ Alice felt she was running out of time and her impatience, her urge to rush to her friend's rescue only grew with each second until it was unbearable, made her want to jump out of her skin. "Pisses you off that you can't help your loved ones, doesn't it? Maybe if you weren't such a bad fighter you'd be at their side now." Victoria sneered, the flesh on face reknitting itself, the pink tendons stretching across her face. They looked incredibly fragile and Alice knew what to do. Summoning as much venom as she could, the next time Victoria lifted her high up in the air she spat into her wound, snapping the wrist of the hand on her throat in the same second. Immediately the flesh sizzled and Victoria's hand fell limp, dropping Alice roughly to the ground. Alice didn't spare a moment on checking how badly Victoria was hurt, just went careening in the direction of Edward's Volvo. She ran, urgency fueling her. "Come back bitch," Victoria's voice called out after her, but Alice had predicted right; Victoria was way slower and Alice had too much of a head start anyways for the other to catch her.

As Alice got further down the road the smell of burnt tires and oil assaulted her senses, fear and anger infused into the scents. _Edward and Bella..._ She could see the wreck of the gray Volvo next to a tree, the roof completely ripped off, the front smashed, glass littering the exposed insides of the car. She could hear the sounds of boulders smashing and snarls and knew that the vampires were fighting. She turned off the road and jumped into the woods to aid her friends.

Edward had gotten along further than she expected, they were but a few meters from the house. Hopefully someone was inside and would come out and hear the noise and help them out. Alice followed the path of trampled flora to find Edward in a small clearing with James and Laurent in front of him. He was positively bristling, standing defensively in front of Bella who was shivering in her thin pj's, her leg cast covered in mud. She looked ready to faint from terror, but bravely stood up. The two aggressors had their backs to Alice and she wondered if she could make it to her house to get help, but then she recalled that Victoria had followed her here as well.

As soon as she thought the name, the redhead appeared, boiling mad. "Fucken bitch," left her mouth as she launched at the pixie. James and Laurent noted that Alice and Victoria had arrived, reverting their eyes to the two girls. Their lapse in attention was all that Edward needed. He rushed at James, punching him square in the face and sending him into a huge oak tree that splintered in half. Laurent was next, and he managed to put out his hands to grasp onto the bronze haired boy, but Edward bypassed them and gripped the blonde's head. With a vicious snarl he snapped the boy's head clean off. His head dropped to the forest floor first, his body falling down heavily. Bella screamed at the sight of this, sinking to her feet.

This attracted the attention of Victoria, who stopped mid swing. "Laurent!" she screeched, her expression disbelieving. Edward grimaced triumphantly at her, before James rushed from the remains of the tree, and tackled the boy down.

"Edward!" Bella screamed, hand reaching out to him, but he was too busy trying to keep the hands of James off of him to respond. "I'll kill you!" James caterwauled.

"You killed Laurent!" Victoria walked slowly towards the corpse of her fallen coven member, dropping harshly to her knees as her hands brushed his arm gently. Alice took her distraction to send a blow into James ribs, propelling him into another tree.

 _Grab Bella and lets run back!_ Alice ordered Edward who nodded his head in understanding and gathered the sobbing girl in his arms. Together they ran out of the woods, Alice following closely. James recovered from his kick and tore after them, fires burning in his eyes. The house was just in front of them, Alice could see it, the lights on in one of the rooms. But Edward wasn't going to make it, James being phenomenally faster than Victoria. Alice had to stop him. She turned on her heel, urging in her mind for Edward to continue on just in time to take a hit. James' fist caught her in her temple, her vision fizzing like a broken TV. She gasped out, blindly trying to catch onto him but he snagged the front of her shirt and heaved her over his shoulder. She thudded to the ground, scrambling up quickly to her haunches only to accept a kick to the head. It didn't help her vision and she went back down again, her head spinning but not so badly that she couldn't note that Victoria had now joined them.

"Kill the little fucker for what they did to Laurent." Victoria's cold deadly voice was more terrifying than her incoherent yells of passion.

"I'll more to her than that," James promised and Alice felt her heart in the grips of fear. She had to get away, or as least keep them occupied until she could get help. "We'll kill her first, then her brother and then that little human bitch." During their brief chat she had rearranged her body into a more helpful position. She was still lying on her back, but her legs were facing Victoria and her head next to James ankles.

"You won't do anything," she said, her vision had now mostly returned to her. With aerobic moves she grasped James' ankles, bunched her legs underneath her and launched upwards. Her extended legs caught Victoria in the face, before they wrapped around James' neck. She twirled around his body, her arms reaching behind his knees and snapping the bone there. He went off balance as his knee gave out and she hopped off of him, adding a kick to the back of his head that sent him face first into a tree. Victoria had recovered at this point and jumped at Alice, knocking her back to the forest floor. Alice spat out a mouthful of dry leaves as Victoria put pressure on the back of her neck. She pressed down with one hand, pulling up Alice's head with the other. Alice twisted frantically under the heavy weight but she was pinned too strongly. _She's going to kill me!_ Alice panicked, her neck bending painfully. _Edward please come back!_

"Don't kill her before the fun," James warned picking wood splinters from his cheeks. "We can still play with her, make her family suffer as we keep her prisoner." The pressure on her neck stopped but didn't lessen. Victoria contemplated this idea and before she could respond something knocked into her causing her to collide with James behind her.

"The only ones who are going to suffer are you assholes," Rosalie assured and Alice got to her feet, to stare at surprise at the blonde's arrival. "Rosalie..." she whispered. She had thought she was a goner, but help had arrived and she didn't know how she felt about it being the temperamental blonde.

Victoria and James were on their feet in an instant, fangs bared, trying to look threatening but they paled in comparison to Rosalie and Alice had wondered how she had ever been frightened by the two when the very goddess of terror stood next to her. Rosalie was radiating killing intent, her shoulders squared under her tight v neck shirt.

"You come onto _my_ territory and threaten to kill not one but two of _my_ coven members, and have the audacity to think you have the right to keep Alice as a prisoner?"

Victoria and James seemed to blanch at this, realizing that Rosalie was clearly an alpha vampire and they had pissed her off. Of course they were too proud to back off.

"Not to mention you tried to kill Bella," Edward had reappeared. He looked equally as terrifying as Rosalie, although his ferocity came from his immortal love to Bella. _Where's Bella?_ Alice glanced at Edward who quietly whispered only for her to hear. "With Jasper."

"Your not leaving alive," Rosalie promised, a split second later erupting into motion. The woods came alive as the vampires all engaged into battle. Everything was a blur, animalistic noises emerging from all of their mouths as they turned savage. Victoria tried to desert the battle halfway only to have Rosalie drag her back kicking and screaming by the hair. "Where do you think your going, after trying to hurt _my_ Alice?" Rosalie had pulled the vampire into her arms and was about to snap her neck when James seeing this, knocked Alice who had been fighting him but distracted by the blonde's use of _my Alice_ andpaused, into the blonde. The three vampires tumbled head over heel, Alice landing on Rosalie's lap. "Move, get out the way!"Rosalie had roughly pushed Alice off but Victoria had already ran off, James leaving behind her.

"Don't go after them!" Alice latched onto Rosalie's ankle from the ground, causing the infuriated blonde to glare down at her. "Why not?"

"Edward, he's badly hurt!" Rosalie looked over where the bronze haired boy was lying still. Alice felt her old vision surfacing to the forefront of her mind. What if he had been killed just like she had seen before? She couldn't stand the idea of that! The blonde closed her eyes in an intense inward struggle. "You won't be able to take on two of them, besides what if you get hurt, we won't be able to help you." Alice knew that Rosalie could take on two vampires perfectly fine, she just didn't want the blonde to leave, needing her to be here to support her in case Edward was really dead. Needed her here to ask her about what she had meant when she had said _my Alice_. Was she still playing games?

The blonde finally relented, trying to relax her body. "Fine, I'll kill them next time." Alice hadn't really believed the blonde would listen to her request, but the shock on her face disappeared into one of concern for her brother. Rosalie knelt over Edward, checking him for vital signs while Alice sat on the floor, fingers digging into the soft dirt as she waited for what seemed an eternity.

"He's alright, just knocked out. He'll recover. Let's get him into the house." Rosalie picked up Edward and threw him over her shoulder, offering her free hand to Alice to take. Alice did, feeling a bolt of electricity shoot through it. She coughed to hide her shrill at the unexpected feeling and led the way into the house, too embarrassed to look back. If she had she would have noticed Rosalie looking at her own hand in wonderment before following Alice into the house as dawn rose.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: The Rose starts losing petals

After the last incident Bella was staying over at the Cullen's house for the weekend under the guise of a sleepover with the girls. Rosalie, not able to stomach the brunette's presence was staying in her room the entire time but other than that all the Cullen's were trying to make her as comfortable as possible for the duration of her stay. Edward was glued to her side 24/7, stroking her hair and making sure she was cozy. Emmett would play video games and try to crack her up with silly faces and inappropriate jokes while Jasper infused her with calming vibes. Esme would bake her comfort foods and Carlisle would inspect her well being and make sure she was getting the relaxation she needed to heal her leg. And Alice took to helping Bella with fashion and makeup makeovers. The brunette only protested weakly before giving into Alice's demands. The pixie had fun trying out new looks on the girl and bringing out her natural beauty.

Bella wasn't the only one being watched. Charlie was in danger of being attacked too, so it landed on the vampires to do shifts around the house. They would take turns making sure no harm came to him during the day and night. The vampires, Victoria and Laurent, too were being observed. They were still full of grief and fury at their companions death and Carlisle hoped that this would make them think irrationally and therefore become easy to find. The wolves were still on the search for them, having come close several times to killing them off but failing each time.

The whole situation was infuriating and Alice desperately wished for it to be straightened out so that Bella could return to her normal life, well as normal as it could be now that she was dating Edward. Alice really felt her heart go out to the girl and the predicament she had been forced into to. If only Alice hadn't left that day, then she could have foreseen this before Bella even got attacked and kept the situation from escalating this far. But she just had to have that stupid and confusing vision of Rosalie masturbating that day and couldn't stand to be in the house a second longer. Damn Rosalie for making this all so complicated.

"Alice are you alright?" Bella's tentative voice brought Alice out of her angry reverie.

"Yes, I'm alright," Alice smiled to push away her feelings and to reassure a nervous Bella she had nothing to be worried of.

"Oh, okay, it's just that you, that you broke the brush." Bella pointed shyly to the powder brush that Alice had broke in half in her grip. Alice let out a small chuckle. "Silly me, I still forget my own strength sometimes," she admitted and went to throw away the brush only to see Edward in the doorway of her room. He had been sitting in the room next door to give Bella and Alice privacy as they played around but now he was here.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, eyes looking at Bella in over-protectiveness as he asked in a register too low for the human to hear.

"Yes, just worried about Bella is all." Alice replied hastily, wanting him to move so she could throw the brush out in the hallway trash can.

"Are you sure it's not about anyone else?" Alice frowned at this. What could he be talking about? And then she remembered what she had been thinking about before he came in.

"Edward how many times must I tell you not to read my mind!" Alice was mortified. Her brain had been vivid with images of Rosalie from her vision, her body in compromising positions. She had completely forgot to keep her usual wall up around her brother, so occupied she had been with the blonde. She just wanted to jump into a hole now, instead she settled for roughly shoving Edward's shoulder as she entered the hallway. He turned to go after her, not giving up easily.

"Alice I'm just concerned about you. We all were when you left after that vision, but if this was what the vision truly was about, why didn't you tell someone? If it's bothering you so much you need to address this."

"Tell who?" Alice hissed, spinning on her heel to snarl at his face. He had violated her mind and now her he was preaching her on what she should have done. "I just go up to them and say I had a vision about Rosalie pleasuring herself to me? What help can I possibly get with that? I don't even understand why I would have this vision!"

"Alice calm down. I"m sure that Carlisle would understand and know what to do."

Alice heaved a great sigh and put her hand on her face as she shook her head. Her face would have been beet red if she could blush. "Edward, it's too embarrassing to tell anyone. I know he could help but I just can't ask. It's bad enough that you already know. Besides he'd probably tell Rosalie about this and get her to figure it out with me, and she's the last person I want to find this out."

"Alice I'm not going to judge you for this. You have to talk this out because it is clearly tearing you apart on the inside. And since I know, you can talk to me about it." Edward put a supportive hand on her shoulder. But what he didn't understand was that no matter how much it tore her up, Alice would not seek anyone's help on this issue.

"Edward I can't right now."

Edward pursed his lips and took this into consideration. "Alright," he nodded his head. "But if you ever need anyone..."

"Yea, I know thanks," Alice removed the hand from her face and smiled to let him know she was fine even though everything wasn't.

* * *

It was a Sunday night and the Cullen's weren't getting any closer in discovering where the vampires were. This was distressing since Bella would have to go back to her house and they didn't want a repeat of last time to occur. Everyone was feeling the strain although they tried to hide it. Carlisle rubbed his eyes more frequently, Esme baked way too many cookies for Bella to eat, Jasper looked more bedraggled as he was forced to deal with the influx of stress, fear and uncertainty that tainted the air. Alice felt bad for the boy, who had to work his gift twice as hard to ease the others. Alice's energy too was taking a hit, unease creeping into her smiles and causing her to talk less to the brunette who too sensed that the situation was not getting better only worse. Edward stayed glued to her side more often, only leaving her alone when she went on trips to the bathroom, but even then he had his senses trained on her to make sure she would make it back to his side safely. As dusk began to fall Bella took out her homework and had Edward tutor her. Alice sat on the couch nearby half reading a magazine and half paying attention to them. She noticed that Edward's eyes were dark and wondered when was the last time he drank. She made sure he heard that comment loud and clear and the boy stalled in his explanation of double dissociation disorder to Bella.

"Alice I'm fine," he insisted, moving his lips so that Bella wouldn't hear this.

 _When did you last eat?_

"I'm fine."

 _No your not. Your eyes are dark and your hands are shaking. I know how she smells tempting to you._

"Alice."

 _Edward all this protection will be for naught if you end up killing her._

"..."

 _Go, I'll watch over her._

"But everyone else is out. Jasper's out with Emmett and patrolling the woods around Charlie's house. Carlisle's with the Quileutes and Esme is out looking for food for Bella."

 _Bella has me Edward, and Rosalie. The vampires would know better than to attack her with us two around._

"If you say so." Edward let out an audible sigh and stood up, cracking his back. "I'm going to go get a drink," he told Bella who had no idea of the conversation we just had under her nose.

"Really?" she turned frightened eyes to him and he bent down to kiss her forehead. "Alice thinks I need to drink something to make sure I'm strong if the vampires attack. I promise that I'll be back soon. Besides you have Alice to protect you. And Rosalie." He added as an after thought.

Bella furrowed her brows. "But Rosalie doesn't like me."

Alice chuckled at this. The blonde's apparent hate of the brunette came from a strong ideal of hers; she wished she was still human and disliked that Bella was willingly choosing to pick this path, to walk with vampires. So while Bella wasn't aware of this and probably never would be as Rosalie wasn't the type to talk about her emotions, the blonde had a legitimate reason for her animosity and not just some petty reason.

"It'll be fine. She'll still fight to protect you, or else she'll have me to worry about." Edward pushed some hair behind Bella's ear lovingly. Then he rushed out of the room.

A second later Rosalie descended down the stairs. "So Edward wants me to babysit," she drawled, looking bored but annoyed at the same time.

Bella ducked her head at this comment and Alice tsked, dropping her legs from the couch seat so that she was seated properly before sending the blonde a glare. "Be nice."

"Edward didn't say anything about being pleasant, just to protect her." Rosalie explained dropping down next to Alice and examining her nails in disinterest.

Alice grumbled but didn't want to say anything else to provoke the blonde and neither did Bella, who turned to her homework, head bent over in concentration. Alice returned to her magazine, immersing herself in an article about how red was the new hot color for summer furnishings when she became aware of Rosalie pressing in closer to her. Alice ignored it, thinking the blonde was just readjusting her body into a more comfortable position. When the pressure didn't leave, Alice turned an annoyed glare onto the blonde whose face was close to hers, enough to see the individual lashes framing her eyes. She sent her an innocent look. "What?" she quirked her brow, putting an arm behind Alice's head, on the back of the couch. "I"m just trying to read the same article as you."

Alice rolled her eyes and went back to reading, trying to ignore the other girl. She was on the third paragraph when Rosalie placed her hand on Alice's thigh. Alice nearly jumped up in her seat from that contact. Not looking at Rosalie this time she hissed in a register Bella wouldn't hear, "what are you doing?"

"Just getting comfortable," Rosalie replied nonchalantly as her hand began to draw circles on Alice's thigh.

"Now is not the time." How could Rosalie even think of doing something like this and with Bella right next to her!

"It's always the time." Rosalie's hand was moving upwards and despite herself Alice could feel her leg twitching, nerves sensitive to the touch of the blonde. Damn it, she was letting the blonde get to her. She let out a gasp as Rosalie suddenly brought her face closer to Alice's, her hand pausing right above Alice's crouch. Alice's free hand clawed at the couch armrest so that she could keep in the noises she wanted to make. It felt so good to have the blonde touch her like this.

"Don't deny what you feel Alice. I know you want this like I do," the blonde insisted, her voice low and seductive. Alice glanced briefly at the brunette but she was still staring at her homework, gnawing the end of her pencil in concentration.

"Rosalie, stop," Alice failed to keep her voice steady and cursed herself for it.

"I won't until you understand finally what I'm trying to get through to you." At the same moment that Rosalie's teeth bit down on Alice's ear, her hand reached the destination between the pixie's thighs. Alice's resulting groan was so loud that even Bella could hear it. But when the brunette raised her head in shock she found Alice on the other side of the room, Rosalie still on the couch. Alice had jumped up so fast from the couch that she had left skid marks where she stopped herself to prevent from hitting the wall on the other side of the room. She had thrown her magazine right into Rosalie's chest as she had jumped up and the blonde was holding it crumpled up in her hands. Anger swirled in her face, barely veiled.

"You can't do that!" Alice spat at Rosalie. "That's not how you convince people!" Alice didn't care for using a voice that Bella wouldn't hear anymore. She was furious with the blonde.

"Then tell me how am I going to get into that thick skull of yours?" Rosalie stood up, casting the ruined magazine aside. Bella's eyes were open wide in fear. "Um, guys..." she trailed off as Rosalie answered her own questions. "Oh I forgot that you only let wannabe blondes with the IQ of a potato fuck you!"

"It's none of your business who I choose to spend my time with. And how dare you eavesdrop on my private conversation!"

"Well its not my fault if your talking so loud that the whole fucking house can hear you!" Rosalie's eyes were blazing black, her fangs coming out. Bella gulped loudly and turned her head from Alice to Rosalie. This was bad. She did not want to be caught up in a fight between the two girls. "Guys, stop this. I don't know what happened but you need to stop this." Neither vampire listened to her.

"You think your so much better than everyone else but let me tell you you are not! I know people that are ten times better than you, who aren't even vampires yet their still more beautiful and graceful than you."

"Bullshit. If I'm not so pretty than why the fuck are you so infatuated with me?" Rosalie shot back, her body trembling with trying to control herself.

"I'm not. I'm over it." Alice was so livid she didn't care if Bella learned the truth tonight. In fact she had even forgotten the girl was here. All she wanted was to give this self righteous bitch a piece of her mind. Or fist.

"Your the one who kept coming onto me. Every fucken time. You can't leave me alone. How am I supposed to function if you do that, and then you claim I'm the one with issues? Who was the one who left their scent all over my pillow? It was you bitch!" Alice was pointing and gesturing wildly as she brought out her points. She felt heat blossoming in her chest, her body dangerously spiraling out of control as the animal inside her insisted on her teaching a lesson to this vampire in front of her.

"Because I don't know how else to get to you! You remain thick headed about this whole situation. I confess my feelings to you, and you act as if I was yanking you around on a chain the whole time, as if I was lying to you!"

"Well you must be, because why are you all of a sudden interested in me? I confess to you, you reject me, and then toy with my feelings!"

Bella had given up trying to stop the two from fighting, their screams rocking the house and throwing her heart into overdrive. She pulled up her legs to shield herself from them, hiding her face behind them. She was so scared of them. She had never seen Alice go vamp and her kind friends soft face was hardened into pure anger, fangs bared, body tight with coiled power. She had never hoped to see her friend like this. But what was scarier was Rosalie. The blonde was positively frightening. Power seemed to be radiating from her body, her eyes completely black. The air was so thick with tension it was suffocating Bella. She desperately wished Edward would come back soon to stop this fight. What were they even arguing about? It must be serious if they weren't using their vampire voices. Was it something about love...? Was Alice saying she confessed to Rosalie, but that was crazy! She couldn't like the blonde like that, could she? It had to be something about a guy.

"I'm not playing with your feelings!" Rosalie cried in exasperation. "How many times must I repeat myself for you to understand!" She took a step forward, deciding she had enough. She was going to kiss Alice and prove it to her. The burden of keeping these feelings and knowing that Alice liked her back but thought it was all a lie, hurt Rosalie deeply. She needed Alice to finally see. For someone who could see the future, she was awfully blind about other things.

Unfortunately Alice took the movement forward as a sign of aggression. She thought Rosalie had finally snapped and was going to attack her. She rushed forward, not willing to let the blonde get to her first because she knew how strong the blonde was. In order to defeat her she'd have to use everything, even her gift to predict her moves.

Rosalie saw the violent way Alice was approaching her and knew the smaller girl had interpreted her actions as the start of war. Rosalie swallowed grimly. While she didn't want to hurt the other girl, she would have to subdue her if that was the only way to calm them both down. She should let Alice win so as to draw the fight to a fast end but something in her rebelled against surrendering so easily and she couldn't help the snarl that ripped through her mouth. Alice responded in like and the two of them collided together, the floor boards creaking beneath their feet. Rosalie had more mass on her so she easily pushed back Alice who lost her balance on the slippery wood floor and smashed into the wall behind her. But she sprang back up, eyes moving quickly as she evaluated Rosalie for a weakness but the blonde pulled close to her, and punched Alice hard in the face. This triggered something in both of the girls and there was no going back until each one was obliterated. Bella let out a terrified scream as her friends span out of control.

 **A/N: Well things have started to escalate. What's going to happen now? And silly Bella, not realizing what their really fighting about when their being so blatant about it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: The rose is wilting

 **A/N: The moment of truth has finally arrived. What will it mean for the Cullen's?**

"What is the meaning of this?" Edward's outraged cry fell on deaf ears as Alice and Rosalie tussled on the floor. They were covered in scratches, black gashes, and chipped plaster, entirely oblivious to the environment around them. Rosalie was trying to get up from where Alice had pinned her to the floor, hips straddling the blonde's waist, hands holding down her wrists. The blonde snarled back in response, wrenching her body this way and that to shake off the smaller but still powerful girl. Alice just snarled in triumphant as the blonde wiggled under her. It took ever ounce of strength to hold her there, but it was worth it to be the dominant vampire for once. Her eyes dared Rosalie to surrender but the blonde just stared defiantly back at her, fangs bared.

Edward was confused as to what had happened. He had fed as quickly as possible, needing to be back as soon as he could. He had prayed that nothing had occurred in his absence but here he was, standing in the midst of the ruined living room as Rosalie and Alice tried to tear the living daylights out of each other. He needed to stop his sisters from fighting but first he had to make sure Bella was okay. He wouldn't be able to control his anger if his sisters had inadvertently hurt Bella during their scrabble.

He searched the mess the room had been reduced to and saw Bella huddled behind an overturned couch. She was sobbing quietly into her sweater, a red gash bleeding red down her neck. Edward swallowed thickly at the scent and sight of her delicious blood. He had to remind himself constantly that he had fed and wasn't hungry as he pulled her into the safety of his arms.

"Edward, I was so scared and worried," Bella blubbered as she sobbed into his arms, her sentence nearly lost under another snarl coming from Rosalie. He ran a soothing hand over her hair as he rushed her out of the room and upstairs where he sat her on the toilet. "It's alright now," he murmured holding in his breath and resisting the urge to sink his teeth into her neck. "Can you dress your wound? I can't...you know," he gestured to explain what words couldn't and Bella wearily nodded yes. "Will they be okay? I think they were fighting over a guy and they just got so violent really quickly." _Sweet Bella, concerned for others when her own life had been in peril._

A look of understanding passed on Edward's face which quickly turned to anger. He couldn't believe they had endangered Bella's life over that stupid vision. He had told Alice she needed to talk to Carlisle about this, to plan a good way to broach the topic with the blonde, but she hadn't listened to him and now this had happened. He rushed down the stairs to find that it was now Rosalie that had Alice pinned to the ground and was growling down at her. Edward knew he wouldn't be able to contain the fight, he needed backup. Rosalie would blow him away in three hits, he was surprised that Alice hadn't been disintegrated by the blonde yet.

"Esme," he dialed her as he knew she wasn't doing anything of vital importance now. "We have an emergency at home." He stood in the doorway of the room, trying to keep out of the sight in case the girls turned their attention to him.

Edward kept a close eye on the two vampires which seemed to have chiefly calmed down by now, their fighting mainly reverted to rolling each other over and over in a struggle of dominance. When Esme arrived he was pleased to find Emmett and Jasper with her.

"We need Jasper to calm them down," Esme explained as she entered the room the two were in, shedding her fur coat in the process. It was one of her favorite's and she didn't want it to get ruined. Without a moment of hesitation, she ripped Alice off of Rosalie by the back of her neck like a mom cat to her baby kitten. Alice hissed at this and swung her arms at Esme who shook her roughly until her teeth clacked shut. Emmett meanwhile took on Rosalie, hugging her from the back, strong arms across her torso, forcefully pinning her arms to her sides and he lifted her up, but she strained in his arms, her eyes still intent on Alice. Jasper immediately infused the air with calming pheromones and slowly by slowly the two vampires calmed down. Alice recovered first, confusion than realization hitting her as she took in the damage of the room and of herself.

"Oh my," she put her hands to her mouth. "Esme, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wreck your room and Edward I'm so sorry I was supposed to take care of Bella but I failed and oh god is she alright?" Everything came out as a single stream of words as Esme put her gently back to her feet. The pixie sank to her hunches, keeping her face hidden in her hands.

"Don't worry you'll be the one fixing up this room, yourself." Esme said, mom mode on. "I expect it to be just the way it was before it got destroyed, down to every single last detail. And I also want an apology out of you to Rosalie as well as Bella and Edward for making them stress out more." She looked down her nose at Alice who just nodded her head in her hands, still not moving from her position. "I'm disappointed in you Alice. Rosalie, I would have expected something like this from her, but you? I thought you were mature enough to not get drawn into childish arguments."

Alice knew she had let her mother down, had let everyone down with her behavior, but she couldn't stop herself, the situation with Rosalie making her act out of control. Esme then turned to Rosalie who while calm now wasn't entirely out of her vampire mode yet. She put her hands on her hips and scowled at her daughter. "You too, I expect an apology to Bella and Edward, and to Alice."

Rosalie curled up her lip at this. "She's not getting squat out of me," she was addressing Alice. "And that human pest won't get one either. She has no business being involved with vampires. She knows there is a risk of casualty."

Before Esme could scold her, Edward burst out, "You could have killed her! You were supposed to protect her!" He was shaking with anger, upset that Rosalie was being so stubborn about this. Did she hate him this much that she would kill his soulmate to make him suffer? He had been horrified to see Bella hurt, then relieved that it wasn't worse and now finally all the deep fury of having his territory violated caught up with him.

"Your the one who brought her into this," Rosalie snarked back, her hands clawing. "Don't pin the blame on me."

"Why you little bitch!" Edward snarled and rushed at her only to meet Esme's arm, thrown against his chest to bar his movement. He stayed back, balancing on the balls on his feet as he let his fangs slide out. The single arm wasn't enough to hold him back and Esme knew this, but she also knew that Edward wouldn't try to move past it and she was right, the boy internally battling with his inner vampire to remain level headed during this whole affair.

"Edward, Rosalie, calm down," Jasper insisted, letting more of his gift flow into the air. Edward felt the tension in his muscles fade and he took a step back from Esme's arm and she dropped it, trusting him to not attack.

"Edward I'm so sorry," Alice squeaked out from where she was still on the floor, her voice muffled. "I never meant to let this get out of hand, I should've behaved more responsibly."

Edward nodded his head tersely at this. "I accept your apology Alice. Bella is shaken...and minimally injured..but I think you shouldn't approach her closely for the following days." Alice shook her head in understanding. She just didn't want Bella to hate her.

"Alice was this about the vision?" Edward asked after a moment and Alice immediately pulled up her head to look at him. Was he really going to raise this topic now? Did he think they fought over this? She needed him to drop this idea, and now before the others found out.

"No, it wasn't," she insisted, telling him mentally to drop the topic. To talk to her in private.

"What vision?" Emmett asked, butting in at the wrong time.

"You didn't tell Rosalie?" Edward ignored Emmett, his anger making him reckless with Alice's secret.

"No, I didn't." Alice pleaded with her eyes for Edward to stop. _I know your not spiteful, don't do this to me. I really am sorry about Bella, I know how much you care for her, but please don't do this to me,_ she begged. Edward closed his eyes at this, and she knew he was struggling with the animal part of himself that wanted to inflict damage to her like she had to his property.

"Didn't tell me what?" Rosalie spoke up for the first time, her eyes regaining a brown hue.

Edward swallowed deeply and opened his eyes and Alice could feel a cold trickle of horror snake down her back as she recognized the look of regret in his eyes. "Alice, it's just going to lead to more conflict between you and Rosalie if you don't say anything."

"Edward no, I already told you how I feel about discussing the vision." Alice got up, her fists curling. She couldn't believe her brother was doing this to her.

"Edward do you know something we don't know?" Esme asked, on the edge of the group in case she had to rush in to stop someone. Emmett was still standing with Rosalie in his arms, but he let her down when he saw she was back to normal. He then stood by her right side to be close on hand to pull her back if need be. Edward was close to his right side and Alice was close to Rosalie's left. They had made a circle unknowingly and Esme hovered just behind Alice, her eyes narrowed and scanning for any signs of aggression. Jasper stood the farthest away, in the doorway of the room.

"What was in the vision Alice that you don't want to tell me?" Rosalie asked, clicking her tongue and gazing unnervingly at the smaller girl. But Alice kept her lips closed. No matter how hard Rosalie was going to try to goad her into telling the truth she would never tell, even on the pain of death. Everyone looked on as Rosalie grilled Alice who did her best not to squirm under the girl's gaze.

"Alice if you don't say it I will," Edward replied, cutting the thick silence that had fallen. He was getting impatient. He wanted this to be over quickly so he could go back to Bella.

"No, Edward don't you dare," Alice burst out, panic fresh in her eyes. She took a step forward to the boy and Esme moved with her but stopped when she saw the smaller girl didn't move any further. Alice could feel her chest rising in fright as she pleaded him mentally to not do this. To just give her another chance to work this out herself. How she would hate him eternally if he did this.

"Alice I will. This is for your own good," Edward insisted, unable to make eye contact with Alice.

"I'm glad someone is going to be truthful," Rosalie smiled smugly at Edward who only scowled back. "Don't be too happy. Once you hear what the vision is about, you'd wished I had never said it," he told her and her cocky grin fell, apprehension alighting her eyes. But the blonde was too proud to back out now so she squared her shoulders and jerked up her chin in a haughty expression.

Emmett wanted to let out a low whistle. Shit was getting intense. He could feel vampire pheromones in the air and wondered if Jasper had relaxed his gift or if there simply was so much emotion being poured out right now that Jasper couldn't handle it. Speaking of which, was the boy still here? Emmett hadn't heard anything out of him. He was going to look when Alice's cry ripped through his ears.

"Edward no!" The pixie tried to throw herself at the boy who had taken a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak, but Esme grabbed her and pinned her arms behind her back. "Edward no!" she screamed this phrase over and over again until Esme was forced to cover her mouth with one hand and readjust to holding Alice's arms back with the other. Rosalie quirked up her brow, worried about what could have the girl so frightened like this. She was bucking wildly like a fish out of water and shaking her head back and forth so she could yell but her cries were muffled now. Edward ignored all this and stared Rosalie right in the eyes.

"Rosalie, Alice had a vision of you masturbating to her." Everyone in the room froze. Alice stopped squirming, dropping like a dead weight in Esme's grip which had slackened in shock. Alice slumped down to the floor, hands buried in her hair as she stared blankly at it. Esme put up a hand to her mouth in shock. "Oh my," she whispered. Edward stood unblinking and turned his head away as he worked his jaw. Emmett put his hands on his hips and lowered his head in concentration on what he had just heard. Rosalie was the only one who didn't have either shock or horror written on her face. Her face was still covered in arrogance and tilted up.

"What? Your joking with me right? That's _the_ vision?" She scoffed.

"No, I read her thoughts and I know it's real," Edward replied, his voice soft, but loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"She was probably just day dreaming and you interpreted it as something she had seen. She is a nasty little pervert after all." Alice felt something in her bend at that statement. So Rosalie was going to be like this, after she was the one that kept hounding Alice and throwing herself at her? Two could play at this game. If Rosalie was so intent on trying to keep her 'affections' for Alice hidden then Alice was going to make sure the opposite happened.

"No, it's true," Alice spoke up at last, standing back up. "That's why I ran away."

Rosalie turned her attention to Alice, but didn't say anything, only crossed her arms over her chest.

"I couldn't stay in the house and face Rosalie when images of what I had seen ran through my head. I mean it was awkward. How would you treat someone that you had just seen enjoying themselves so thoroughly?" Alice said, noting with satisfaction that everyone's attention was on her.

Rosalie frowned at this. "I know you and Edward are probably just trying to play a prank on me for all the times I was bitchy to you all. But its not working. This is a shitty prank and I don't find it at all hilarious. Now quit wasting my time and everyone else's with your stupidity." She growled out but Alice just smiled. The blonde was bluffing, she knew that there was some truth to Alice's words, she just didn't know how much but Alice was about to tell her. Oh, she was going to tell her everything.

"It's not a prank Rosalie," Alice said calmly, approaching the blonde slowly as she spoke. "I never lie about my visions. I was going to keep this one out of everyone's business since it was such a private moment that I had seen, and I didn't want to embarrass you or the house with what had happened in it, but," at this Alice shrugged almost viciously, loving how Rosalie was chewing her bottom lip in outward anxiety. She was getting to the girl, working her way under her skin. "You wanted to know so badly, so I'll tell you. To the very last detail." She was a couple inches from the blonde now and could sense the irritation and worry that was floating off of her. "I had this vision two months back, and it prompted me to run away to the Denali coven. I had the vision that time I was in your room, when you were trying to seduce me but covering it up as an art shoot."

"No I wasn't-" Rosalie interrupted but Alice ignored her. "In it I saw you in your bed, fingers deep in your pussy, working away as if you didn't have a care in the world." Alice would have felt vulgar for using this language but right now she liked the jarring quality of the word coming from her angelic mouth.

Rosalie stiffened at this, nostrils flaring as Alice took the final steps to her, their chests pressing against one another. Her haughty look was beginning to falter and Alice wanted to see it completely crumble.

Someone cleared their throat behind her. She had forgotten that was an audience in the room, so focused had she become on maintaining eye contact with the taller girl.

"Alice I think that's enough. You've made your point." That was Esme but Alice ignored her.

"And oh, how you moaned and writhed in pleasure. I was wondered what had you going, but then I got my answer pretty quickly. Over and over you would call out this one person's name. Well, vampire's, would be the correct term."

"I wouldn't do that," Rosalie gritted out through closed teeth, but her voice sounded weak.

Alice's own voice had gotten lower and she lidded her eyes. "It was my name Rosalie. You were enjoying yourself to the thought of me." Rosalie's eye twitched at this and Alice sensed she was close to falling apart.

"Alice, that's enough!" Esme ordered again but Alice continued on, too much momentum to stop.

"You came _so_ hard to the thought of me, Rosalie," Alice insisted her voice a whisper as Rosalie's escalated in volume. "That's a fucken lie, you fucken liar. I would never do that! Never! Your just making up shit!" But her words were empty, panic making her chest heave as she took a step away from Alice, then another, backing up to the wall.

"Come on, Rosalie, just admit it to everyone that you like me. My visions are never wrong."

"I don't like you!" Rosalie wailed, her haughty look gone and Alice felt joy thrum through her veins. She had done it, she had made Rosalie's cool facade drop. "I don't like you! And I never will! I swear!" Her arms tightened around her chest but for protection this time. "You believe me, right?" she turned her eyes to the Cullen's who had watched the whole thing with open eyes and mouths.

"Rosalie, darling..." Esme started with such pity in her gaze that Rosalie immediately knew what they thought without having to hear another word.

"Fuck you all! _Fuck you all_!" She hissed her eyes flickering back and forth from all of their faces.

Alice smiled and couldn't resist from adding, "don't you mean, fuck me? Cause that's wanted to do badly in my vision."

Rosalie's only answer was a scream of frustration. She raced out the door and was gone, disappearing somewhere into the wood's behind the Cullen's house. In the quiet Alice turned her suddenly tired gaze on Edward. The high from cracking Rosalie had left her as soon as the girl had run. She felt bad now, guilty for causing the girl so much pain.

"Are you happy now Edward?" she asked bitterly. "We talked about it and this was the result. Did it go according to your plans?"

"Alice, this was never my intention-"

"Just shut up," Alice said tiredly, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Jasper go after Rosalie, we have to calm her down." Esme ordered looking in concern in the direction of where the girl had rushed off to. "Jasper?"

"Uh, Jasper's not here," Emmett said uncertainly and Esme turned her head to note the space where Jasper had stood before was gone. "Where is he?" she asked a split second before a scream pierced the air. It was the human's.

"Bella!" Edward cried out and ran up the stairs to her.

 **A/N: So this is kind of the climax of the relation between Alice and Rosalie. Where will it go now? Who knows? Will they ever manage to repair their relationship?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The Rose is Dead

 **A/N: I feel like the past couple of chapters have been more action heavy, but this is because I just wanna finish the plot point of Bella being hunted down by the vampires so that I can continue onto the real focus of the story: the relationship between Rosalie and Alice.**

Edward raced up the stairs towards Bella, fear propelling his every motion. Jasper wasn't downstairs, and Bella had screamed so there was no doubt what was happening right now. Edward had forgotten that Bella was bleeding and that while they could smell the blood only faintly from downstairs it still must have been torture for Jasper to stay here because his control was so shitty.

"Bella, I'm on my way!" He yelled, hoping he wasn't too late. Emmett and Alice exchanged looks with one another and then followed after their brother, Esme trailing after them.

When Edward reached the hallway leading to the bathroom Bella was in, he noticed that there was deep gouges in the wood of the floor and entire chunks of plaster missing from the walls. It looked like Jasper had tried to stop himself from being drawn to Bella but had failed. The bathroom door was ripped off of it's hinges and he could smell Bella's fear scent. She had stopped screaming now and was just whimpering, like an injured puppy. Edward drew close to the doorway of the bathroom, his footsteps careful to not alert the other vampire. He could sense Alice and Emmett behind him and motioned for them to approach slowly.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Bella shivering in fright, clutching the toilet seat beneath her in a white knuckled grip as Jasper towered over her, his gaze black. He was shaking all over, trying to hold back, yet his sight never left the human. Centimeter by centimeter he was drawing his face closer to Bella's neck, his fangs sliding out as he curled back his lips.

Edward couldn't stand to watch this any longer. He didn't want to hurt Jasper but the boy was losing the fight and Edward wouldn't allow him to hurt his mate. With a snarl he launched himself at the blonde and they broke through the wall, bursting to the outside of the house. They twisted their bodies in mid air and landed on their feet safely before beginning to circle each other, growling and hissing threateningly. Jasper mad that his meal had been disrupted attacked first. Jasper was the expert fighter in this battle, having fought in many vampiric wars and even in some human ones. Edward wasn't too sure if he could win against him, but he would do anything to protect his human and he did have his gift on his side.

Edward met the boy halfway, barring his feint. Jasper had acted like he would strike Edward but had really meant to go past him and back up to Bella however, Edward had read his mind in the last moments, managing to catch the boy. Emmett jumped down to join the two vampires, his landing leaving a crater on impact. Jasper's gift was out of wack due to his vamped out mode and it was seeping the air with violence and the need for bloodshed. Edward could already feel it taking affect on him, making him way angrier than he should be, making his moves sloppy. Emmett too could feel the call of Jasper's pheromones and his eyes turned black as he entered the conflict.

Alice meanwhile was still in the house, clutching a sobbing Bella in her arms. Esme had thrown up her hands in despair. "This house has been destroyed more times in this one week then over the past decade. What has gotten into all of you children?" She tsked, digging her phone out of her pocket. "I'm going to get your father. He'll have a proper talking with you all about appreciating the things you've been given." She walked away, dialing angrily.

Alice only paid half a mind to this rant, needing to get Bella somewhere she could be safe. The poor girl had been subjected to so much already. She didn't need to see this fight. Alice kneeled down in front of the brunette, holding onto her hands as the girl sobbed with her hair hanging into her face.

"Bella, look at me, look at me please." Alice waited patiently for the girl to look up, her face red and puffy from her tears. "We're gonna go back home, okay?"

"But-but what about Edward?" she blubbered.

"He'll be fine. Come on, you need to rest." She pulled the girl up, who didn't protest and picked her up in her arms. Then making sure to run at a pleasant pace for the human, she made it to their house, leaving the chaos of the Cullen mansion behind.

The place was quiet, the brown house looking unoccupied. But it was almost too quiet. Alice neared the house, her hackles rising in apprehension as Bella wearily cried in her arms. The brunette had buried her face into the pixie's shirt and even though it was an expensive Armani one and now probably covered in snot and tears, Alice didn't mind because she had more important things on her mind. She had had a vision, one that left her stomach churning.

Never dropping her gaze from the house, she set Bella down to her feet on a patch of grass across from the house. "Bella I need you to calm down for a moment. Can you stay here and do that for me?" Bella nodded her head, wiping away her tears hastily.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," Alice lied. "I just want to do a quick check of the house."

She crossed the street to the house, every sense prickling but she made a show of acting normally for the girl. She got to the front door and waved over at Bella to reassure that everything was okay. Pushing it open, she still kept a friendly smile trained on the girl, body facing her as she walked in backwards to the house, watching as the girl watched her disappear. As soon as she closed the door she was aware of the presence of people that had not been there before, the gusts of wind caused by their appearance ruffling the back of her hair.

"Good thing you decided that we weren't playing around, or else that pesky human's father would be dead right now." James hissed into her ear sending slivers of terror down her back. Her vision had been right. She had scented James and Victoria's scent around the house but figured that it could be from earlier when Emmett and Jasper were guarding it and that they had chased the rogues away. But as she drew closer to the house she felt the sensation of being watched and then had the vision of James and Victoria slitting Charlie's throat if she didn't come into the house and face them alone.

"I got your message loud and clear," Alice said through gritted teeth. "Now what do you want?" She turned around to face him. James looked wild, his hair messily falling around his face.

"Not what we want, but what we need," he said, tsking and waving a finger in her face. His own face was too close for comfort against hers, his breath smelling richly of copper and she felt hunger gnaw at her. When was the last time she had fed? She pressed her back against the cool wood door to get as much space between them. He just took a step forward to fix the gap.

"Charlie here doesn't know that he's in danger of dying," at this James moved aside, giving Alice a clear view into the living room where Charlie was snoring heavily in his couch, the light of the TV washing over his features. Victoria was standing over him, her fangs glinting in the glow and she made a slashing motion across her neck, sending a clear message to Alice. James moved back, blocking Alice's view again. "But I think that he can still be saved. All we want is that boy, the one who killed our Laurent."

Alice gulped deeply, trying to control the horror rising in her throat. So this was what it was all about. They wanted to kill Edward for killing one of their own.

"And if I don't bring him?"

James shrugged as if the answer was obvious. "Then Charlie dies. And so do you and that fucking human outside. But agree to the deal with us now, and you get a chance to save a pathetic human family and can go back to living your eternally depressing existence as a vegan vampire." He bared his fangs at the end of this statement, finding Alice's diet funny. Alice was not as amused.

She was stuck in a tough situation. Could she be willing to give up her brothers life for her own and for a mere humans? She knew without a doubt that Edward would sacrifice himself for Bella, but Alice knew that it wouldn't solve any problems, only create more.

"How do I bring Edward to you?" Alice asked at last, cracking James' face into a smile.

"I knew you would see reason. Here's what your going to do." He reached into his pocket and handed her a phone. "Your going to use this phone to contact us. We want you to bring him out to this house during the night, saying that Bella wants him to tuck her in or what ever disgusting thing humans do. Your going to make sure no one else is with him. If you try to tell him or any of the Cullen's about what's going to happen we will snap Charlie's neck faster than you can say no. Is this all clear?" James asked.

Alice nodded her head. "Good, now bring the human into the house. We're going to leave, but I'll be in the vicinity of the woods and Victoria will follow you to the house, so don't get any bright ideas." James backed away, jerking his head to Victoria to indicate they were leaving. "By tonight, you hear that?"

Alice nodded her head again, not trusting herself to speak. Victoria was going to follow her to the house to eavesdrop and make sure that Alice kept her end of the bargain. Just fucking great.

As soon as they left, Alice stepped out of the house, the light from the setting sun hurting her eyes. She couldn't believe that so much had happened over a single weekend. She felt so tired out by all these events. She regretted not being able to use her gift to predict all this. She made her way across the lawn where Bella was still standing where she had been left.

"Is it safe? You were gone for a long time. I was worried for you." Bella whispered, clutching her hands together in worry. Alice wondered if Bella would be so concerned if she knew that the pixie was going to sell out her boyfriend.

"I'm fine. I was just doing a thorough search of the house." Alice placed a soothing hand on Bella's cheek, dread at leaving Bella alone with a killer vampire just outside her house settling heavily in her chest. But she swore this was going to be for the best. She had already formulated a way to get around this, although it certainly was going to be risky.

"Why don't you go in? Charlie's already there and I'm sure he'll be glad to see you. I'll have Edward bring over your stuff in a couple of hours."

"I hope he's okay," Bella said, kicking a rock and not looking at Alice.

"He will be. My brother is as strong as he is hard headed." Alice smiled wryly and ran a hand comfortingly on the girl's back.

"Thanks, Alice, for everything." Bella looked up, a genuine smile on her face and the dread in Alice's chest only grew.

"Oh no, sweetie, I'm the one who should be thanking you. After the way I acted this evening; I could have hurt you seriously and I would never forgive myself for it."

"It's alright Alice, I forgive you. I know you never would have really hurt me." Bella said this so innocently that Alice felt her heart break. This girl was truly too sweet for this world. Alice couldn't resist from hugging the fragile human. "Bella I'm sorry so strongly for all the trouble we've put you in. We never wanted any harm to come to you."

They stayed embraced like that for a while before Alice let her go reluctantly. She prayed that James would not attack her. The brown haired girl gave a small wave of her hand and then turned to her house. Alice had to withstand the urge to run after her, but if she did then Charlie was as good as dead and she couldn't stand the concept of being responsible for the girl's father's death.

The door to the house shut closed and Alice waited, ears perked for the smallest sound of struggle or pain coming from the girl but all she could hear was Bella conversing with her father. Forcing herself to move away, each leg feeling like lead, she turned her back on the house and set forward to her mansion, the phone in her pocket weighing heavily on her conscious.

* * *

When she got back to the house she was glad to see that there was no longer any fighting going on, although the house was still ruined, chunks of wall missing and the front lawn a mess. Alice paused outside the house trying to gather some courage. She could sense Victoria hidden in the forest outside the house. Rolling back her shoulders Alice stepped into the house. Edward, Jasper, Emmett were sitting at the kitchen table while Esme and Carlisle were standing over them. They had been in the middle of a discussion but paused when Alice entered.

"Alice, how is Bella?" Edward sprung up to his feet immediately and Alice instantly took this chance to flood Edward with all that had happened when she had left. The deal that she was forced to make, what the vampires wanted her to do and how Edward would have to keep this knowledge quiet. James had said not to say anything but he didn't know about Edward's gifts and so Alice didn't have to talk aloud for him to know.

Edward blinked, but this was the only indication that he had received the information.

"She's fine, Edward. But you have to bring back her stuff because I know your going to check up on her anyways, so just bring it in the meanwhile."

"I'll go now," he made to rush past her but she grabbed him by the arm.

"Let's wait a bit. Her dad is at home so you'll only get in trouble if you come now."

Edward scowled at her and she knew he wanted to rush off now but she tried to send him soothing mental vibes.

 _If you go in by yourself you'll get your head ripped off. I have an idea about what we can do, but you have to trust me. Just give me an hour._

Edward looked ready to burst. "An hour?" he hissed out.

"Yea, I think he'll be asleep in an hour," Alice stated firmly and he stared her down for what seemed like eternity, his jaw working until finally he jerked his arm free of her grip.

"Okay, an hour, but not more," he breathed out not at all pleased with his own decision, and thudded up to his bedroom crankily.

"Were you guys doing that weird mind talk-"

"Emmett!" Alice hissed, feeling lightheaded. If he gave her away now then Charlie and Bella were both dead for good. She let her nails bit into her palm, wondering if Victoria had heard the comment as the pixie knew the redhead was listening on this conversation. But a quick glimpse of the future showed that she hadn't, or at least wouldn't take any action towards it.

"What? What are you so mad about?" he asked, raising his hands in surrender, confusion crossing his face.

"Is everything okay now?" Alice ignored him and turned to Esme and Carlisle who nodded their heads.

"Jasper was subdued before he could damage the house further." Esme answered and Jasper flinched at this. He looked sad and guilty.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so out of control," he said, running a hand through his hair. "It's just-it's just-"

"It's alright," Esme soothed, rubbing his back.

"And what about Rosalie?" Alice asked. She needed to know if the blonde had come back. If she was okay. "I want to apologize to her for..." Alice couldn't continue as she saw her parents exchange a look.

"Yes, we need to talk about what happened with you and Rosalie, Alice. Its not unnatural for coven members to develop feelings for each other," Carlisle cleared his throat as Alice's eyes opened in shock. She did not want to talk about this now!

"Can we save this conversation for later?" Alice pleaded. Oh dear god they knew about the two of them. This was exactly what she had been trying to avoid. She wanted to bury herself into a deep pit and not come out until a century later.

"We have no other option, as Rosalie still hasn't come back," was Esme's response.

"She hasn't?" Alice felt panic edge into her voice. Where could the blonde have gone? "Why didn't anyone go after her?" she knew her question was ridiculous as the incident with Jasper had happened right afterwards but she still couldn't keep her emotions from controlling her reasoning.

"Yes, we were actually going to go now since everything got settled. She could have run into James and Victoria for all we know. Alice can you check with your visions?"

Alice knew if the blonde had run into the two vampires they would be long dead. But what if she had and had been too distracted to fight properly? What if she was hurt? Alice focused on the blonde, trying to reach out to her. She knew that she rarely had visions of the blonde, but she had to try. She couldn't bare it if because of her she had gotten into trouble.

Alice sent out all her senses, reaching into her inner third eye for a sight of the future. It was black and quiet for a while before she finally got a vision. It was of one of Rosalie and she was sitting in a hotel room, peering out through the blinds covering it. She didn't have any of her personal belongings with her meaning this trip had been last second. But she didn't need any luggage anyways because her reason for arriving in this city ran through her head constantly.

The view she had was of a city so iconic that Alice recognized it immediately although it was of a more decrepit part. Alice had spent many summers vacationing here. It was the city of Rome.

Alice let out a gasp as she pulled herself out of the vision, urgency overpowering every one of her cells. She couldn't believe the blonde had been stupid enough to do this.

"Alice, what did you see?" Esme asked in worry as she watched Alice pull at her short hair and twist her face in a grimace.

"What stupid thing did Rosalie do now?" Jasper asked, radiating some of his calming waves to his sister to calm her down. The pheromones helped relax her a bit, enough for her to be able to describe what she had seen without wanting to punch a wall.

"Rosalie's gone to the Volturi!"

 **A/N: Stupid Rosalie, why'd she go do that? On a side note, I have another Twilight fanfic. It's called Toxic Rose and focuses on a relationship between Bella and Rosalie. Its basically about an unhealthy 'toxic' relationship and how it progresses. It's a bit darker than this story (still rated T) but I would love it if you guys could check it out and let me know what you think about it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: the rose garden in barren

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, ohgod, ohgod, ohmyfuckinggod!" Alice paced around the room, words slurring together, hands tangled in her hair. How could the blonde do that? Why was she stupid? Why? What the fuck had she been thinking? What? WHAT?

Alice wanted to rush right over to the blonde's side, get her to come back, to talk to her, to apologize. She just wanted her to be safe; Alice didn't care if she had to prostrate herself in front of the other vampire and beg as long as she got the girl back. What was the blonde thinking when she went to the Volturi? Was this because of their argument? Alice would take back everything so long as it prevented Rosalie from making this stupid decision.

Jasper was holding a comforting arm over her shoulder, trying to keep her emotions from bursting out violently as she walked the length of the entire room back and forth. While he helped a bit, Alice vaguely was aware of his presence around her or the fact that he was whispering comforting words into her ears. She was lost in her own turmoil of thoughts.

Esme and Carlisle were talking this over with themselves, keeping a watchful eye on the agitated vampire.

"Why could Rosalie have gone to the Voltuir?" Esme asked, horror on her face. Despite the prickly attitude of the blonde vampire, she still saw the girl as her daughter and felt responsible for her going to Italy.

"My only guess was that she was so upset by Alice's vision that she had to leave. But had the vision already occurred, if Alice had it two months ago, or did it still not occur?" Carlisle rubbed his forehead in distraught. "Why didn't she stay to talk to us about it? What could the Volturi help her with that we cannot..." Carlisle trailed off, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Does, does she want them to kill her?" Esme voiced the one thing they were all thinking but too afraid to say.

Through her agonized thoughts, Alice registered that phrase and stopped pacing, swinging around violently to face her mother and father. "I need to go. I need to get to her right now!" She was grabbed roughly by Jasper who tried to reign in her nervous energy.

Esme flinched at her outburst as Alice strained in Jasper's grasp. Her teeth were bared and she was breathing heavily. "Alice," Esme held only concern for her other daughter's pain. "You cannot go sweetie. It's too dangerous."

"But if I don't go, she'll die!"

"Alice, we're just saying things out-loud, it's not necessarily true-"

"Let me go now. If you don't then she'll die and it'll be all my fault!" Alice pulled at Jasper's hold on her arms, but he was too strong for her.

"Alice, listen to me." Esme approached her daughter and placed both hands on her cheeks, forcing Alice's wild gaze on her. "Calm down. Rushing in will do nothing for us."

"But every minute we waste is a minute more that she could die!" Alice snarled back, her eyes black and swirling with raw emotion. She couldn't bare it if the blonde died. It would be all her fault.

"Carlisle and I are going to go to Italy after her. We will bring her back."

"But I want to go with you!"

"I think I know why she went to Italy." Carlisle's statement cut off anything else Alice would have said.

Esme let got of her face to direct her attention to her mate as he dropped the hand from his chin and fixed a sad gaze on them. "She wants to break her bond."

"What do you mean?" Alice hissed.

"There is someone in the Volturi who commands the ability to break vampire bonds. This is typically something reserved for mates and the Volturi use this power to punish disobedient vampires by breaking the ties with their destined one leaving both parties emotionless and mentally broken."

"What are you getting at?" Alice demanded, impatient to know the answer. Did he have to take so long to explain everything? They were wasting precious time!

"So, Rosalie wants to break her bond with Alice?" Emmett deduced, from where he had been leaning on the wall the whole time, calmly and solemnly assessing the situation.

"Yes, Emmett." Carlisle nodded his head in approval. "But why would she want to do that?" the muscular vamp asked and the doctor replied with, "she must want to break the bond because she hopes to cut off whatever Alice saw in the vision from happening."

Alice paused in her growling for that. Was the blonde really that embarrassed to have her feelings for the pixie known? Granted Alice had been mortified too when the rest of the coven found out, but she could live with it.

"What bonds would Alice and Rosalie have to break? The only relations we have with each other is as a coven, and although we are loyal to one another, that does not mean we have something so strong it will physically manifest so that they can use the power to break it, right?" Jasper spoke out, his soft voice full of confusion. "I do not understand. How does this power of the Volturi work?"

"Let me explain," Carlisle began to pace around the room slowly, lacing his hands together in front of him as he explained. "There are many bonds that a vampire can form. As you have mentioned, everyone in this coven has a bond. While this bond is strong, it cannot be broken by the power of the Volturi. This is because the only bonds that really matter to a vampire is the mate principle. Therefore the power focuses on disrupting that relation because it decimates a vampire, making them like a vegetable. So," as this Carlisle paused dramatically and looked at Jasper. "Rosalie wants to break her mate bond with Alice."

Silence followed this statement and Alice couldn't wrap her brain around this concept at first. Rosalie and her were...mates? As in soul mates? As in those that were destined for one another? And the blonde wanted to break that bond? This didn't help clear anything!

"Oh, dear, I guess the problem was more grave than we originally thought." Esme said, wringing her hands. "Isn't Rosalie aware of what this will do to Alice? Both of them will be shells of their former self's."

"I'm sure she knows the extent of what she is seeking to do. She must feel as if this option is better than the alternative of having to be bound to Alice." Carlisle rubbed his hand over his face. "We failed her. We should have been there to explain that there is nothing wrong with feeling this way, with being bound to someone of the same gender."

"We should have never reacted the way we did," Esme said, her face scrunched up in pain and disgust at the memory of her reaction. "I treated her with pity, and she's such a proud person. And to have it be thrown out there publicly, how she feels, when she's so private...It must have devastated her."

"We don't know if she does feel this way, for all we know she could be overreacting." Emmett added in, shrugging.

"I think she does have feelings." Jasper countered. "Usually she keeps her emotions well buried and I can barely get a read on her, but she was noticeably happier in the past months and when Alice left to go to the Denali's she sulked around for a while."

"But that's just Rosalie being Rosalie. She always walks around in a bad mood." Emmett pointed out.

As they talked, Alice still couldn't get her head around this idea. She was still stuck on the concept of her and Rosalie being soul mates. It made sense, in a sick twisted way. Alice couldn't recall a time she had felt so interested in a person, so willing to overlook their faults and obsess over them. And she had been with others before, none of her previous relationships containing as much emotion as what she held for the blonde. Even in moments of love making with her previous lovers, the feelings were never as intense as just simply talking or brushing hands with the blonde had been. Alice had wondered why she felt so strongly for the other vampire, the concept of soul mates never breaching her considerations. Now it all made sense. And now that the blonde was seeking to destroy that bond, that meant she had felt at one point the same way for Alice; had longed for her presence next to her, had dreamed of kissing and holding her, or simply basking in the radiance of one another.

But she was on her way to destroy the very bond that had taken them painstaking years to realize. And she was going to do it, ruin their undead lives, without even considering if Alice wanted it done. The urge to get to the blonde only magnified, but now it was filled with anger. How _dare_ she try to drag Alice down with her? How _dare_ she try to smother what they had?

"Let's cut out this chit-chat, we need to leave now and stop her." Alice snarled, surprising everyone with how much venom was in her voice. "I'm not about to turn into a vegetable because she doesn't want to share the burden of being mated to me. Well? What is everyone waiting around for?" Alice looked at them, her black eyes glimmering, and they stared back, care for her on their faces.

"Alice, I think you should stay here. Putting you two together right now would be a volatile mixture. Me and Carlisle are going to go and stop her. You keep your visions trained on her, in case she decides to change her mind. Jasper, you stay with her and calm her down. Emmett you stay here too. With us gone, we'll need to keep some vampires to watch over Bella."

"So I'm not allowed to go?" Alice needed to go, she had to be there in person to deliver the ass whopping Rosalie deserved.

"No Alice, you're too agitated." Carlisle's voice was firm.

"This is my future we're talking about!"

"We are aware of that Alice dear, but you are terribly agitated and need to stay here and calm down. Jasper will help you with that. Besides Rosalie might run away from you because she's not ready to face her feelings yet."

"I don't care. I need to go." Alice gritted her teeth in frustration. Why were they being so stubborn. Her life was at stake here.

"Sorry to bother while you guys are discussing something important, but Alice the hour is up and I need to go see Bella." Edward zoomed down the stairs, hands in his pockets and pointed look sent at the pixie.

"What?" the pixie spat at him, at a loss to what he was referring to.

"I'm supposed to go pick Bella up and you were supposed to tell me what to get her." Edward tried to clarify without giving away too much. But his answer was vague and it just pissed Alice off more. "The fuck you talking about. Just spit it out!"

Edward clenched his jaw. "You know what I'm talking about. Don't you remember? Bella. Charlie. Visit her in an hour?"

Alice stared blankly at him as slowly she recalled some things. Holy shit, she had completely forgot that Bella was still in danger. Fuck! Fuck the stupid blonde for making her forget, and fuck, what was she supposed to do now? She still wanted to badly go to Rosalie, but she couldn't leave Bella's fate unknown. She and Edward were the only ones who knew of the predicament the human was in.

Alice heaved a great sigh, screwing her eyes up in concentration as she finally made her decision, the choice leaving her chest throbbing with pain. "Fine, I'll stay here, but I don't have to be happy. I'm going to go help Edward get the stuff ready for Bella. You can let me go now, Jasper. I'm cool." Jasper reluctantly released his hold on the smaller girl, who tested out her arms. They were sore from being held forcefully behind her back.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Carlisle asked, voice gentle. Alice shook her head. "I will be. I have to trust you, to help Rosalie."

Carlisle appraised her, trying to see if this was indeed true. Jasper could sense that Alice was still on edge, but that she wasn't overtly violent. "She's fine," he notified Carlisle who nodded his head.

"If that's all settled then," he clapped his hands, "we will be on our way." He and Esme blurred out of the house without another word, leaving Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Edward behind. Alice heaved out another sigh and plopped down in the kitchen chair, feeling drained after emotional ups and downs. Edward cleared his throat and she shot him a quick mental, _sorry, just give me a second to get my shit together_.

She could hear him tap his foot impatiently but ignored him, trying to take deep calming breaths. Jasper sat in the chair next to her's, rubbing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Whelp, I'll be playing games if anyone needs me," Emmett said, leaving to his den.

"It's been an hour, Alice," Edward said, his voice tight.

"I know, Edward."

"Any minute now would be great."

"Edward give her some time. She needs to relax." Jasper said, shooting the bronze haired boy a look.

"Yes, I know but-"

"What is so important that it cannot wait?" Jasper rumbled, eyes narrowing at Edward.

"Alice knows what," the boy hissed back and then let out a huff. "Fine, take your time." With that he stormed upstairs.

"Alice, I'm sorry for what has happened," Jasper said, once Edward was gone for more than sixty seconds.

"Thanks," Alice replied. She just wanted to be by herself right now. In her room, drawing and sketching out her emotions. But she had a job to do, which she should be doing right now. Was Victoria even still out there? She had forgotten about her too.

"I hope everything works out for the better."

"I hope so too," Alice smiled wryly, wishing that things could be so easy.

"I never knew you liked her like that. I always thought you hated each other." Oh great, Jasper wanted to talk about this right now. Alice did not have time for this. He could feel her back straighten under his hand because he addressed it. "I know this makes you uncomfortable to talk about, but you need to make it clear what you want or don't want from Rosalie. It's only going to escalate into a situation like the one we have now."

"Jasper, I don't want to talk about this now. Later, when she gets here and with her." Alice saw the boy flinch and felt bad, but she didn't want him butting into her affairs. This was something she and her soul mate were to discuss. Ha, soul mate, she still couldn't get over that idea.

"I understand," he said at last. "So there's never a chance of anything between us now, is there?"

Alice wanted to scream out loud. Was he seriously bringing this up now? Now? Of all times, now? She did not have time for this. Jumping up from her seat, she twirled around to face him. Taking a deep breath she decided she would just get it over with and answer his question. "Jasper, once upon a time, there could have been. I did have a crush on you, you were my perfect male. But then Rosalie came along and she blew away everything I thought I knew about my sexuality. So, no, there is never a chance of anything happening between us. Even if me and Rosalie do not work out, I can never be the same again."

Jasper sat there silently and took it in. "I'm sorry." Alice pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead when she realized maybe she had come off as too harsh. "I'm sorry for all we could've been." She knew the boy had feelings for her, and she had had some too, years ago. But now, all she wanted was Rosalie even if the blonde was trying to ruin the bond between them by acting stupidly and selfishly.

"I understand," the blonde said at last, looking up at her with a smile that did not meet his eyes. "I had to ask is all. Make sure that it was your final decision."

After the exchange between her and Jasper, she excused herself to her room, saying she needed some alone time, and she was pretty sure the boy wanted some distance from her as well. She found Edward upstairs pacing in his room, hands tearing at his hair.

"Are you done now?" he rushed over to her, anger in his eyes. He was upset she had taken so long, but his overreactions would tip Victoria off.

 _Remember that Victoria is still in the woods around our house. We cannot let her know that you know, so you need to chill._ Edward snorted heavily through his nose but nodded his head in understanding and tried to reel in his anger.

 _There are not many options we can chose from, but if we silently take out Victoria and then run over to James, we might have a chance to catch him off guard._

"Okay," Edward said slowly, formulating a plan in his head. "I'll go grab some of Bella's things and meet you at the back door so we can go."

"Sure, I'm just going to make a quick call." While Edward searched for Bella's things, Alice let herself out the back door of the house and rested on the stairs of the porch. She pulled out her phone and dialed James number. It rang once before it picked up.

"Well, do you have the boy?" his malignant voice sent shivers down Alice's spine and she regretted leaving Charlie and Bella defenseless while he prowled out by their house. "Because I'm getting impatient."

"I do have him. Ask Victoria if you don't believe me."

"Oh, I already asked her. She told me quite the story. It seems your household is very entertaining. What was her name again? Rosalie, right?" Alice swallowed harshly. It hadn't occurred to her that the redhead vampire would listen in and tell James about Alice's romantic issues. _How rude of her._

"She is quite the looker. Nice tits and ass. Tell her to come over here and I'll show her a good time. It'll spare her the burden of going to the Volturi and asking them to break their bond to you. I'll have her be back to being straight in no time." There was disgusting cackle at the other end of the phone and Alice's chest began to rumble, her hold on the cell getting dangerously tight.

"Must suck to have your soul mate reject you. What a pity." Alice was practically shaking with anger now. She wanted to fling the offending device as far away from her as possible, wanted to slit James' throat open with her own hands, yet she held it all in. She couldn't get angry and blow the plan.

"Just shut up. I'll have the boy over in half an hour. Be ready." Then she hung up before he could say anything else. She got up from her spot on the porch and ventured into the woods, keeping her senses keen. She needed to spot Victoria so that the next step of the plan could be carried out.

In her head she told Edward to follow her scent trail into the woods. The woods were dark now, night approaching. Yet she could see as clearly as day, could hear all the night animals coming out to play. Victoria's scent hit her nose after a couple of minutes of walking, and she tried to not curl up her lip from disgust. The vampire had feed and recently from the smells of lingering copper in the air. She found the redhead crouching down by a small boulder, the rock stained with red. She was licking her lips, traces of her last meal still on her fangs. Alice's own fangs began to poke out, reminding her she had not fed in a while. Her stomach churned and venom pooled in her mouth. She tried to avoid breathing or looking at the blood stains patterning the woods around Victoria.

"Where are my manners, do you want some?" Victoria reached behind the rock she was crouching next to and pulled out a limp, lifeless body of a young boy. Alice's mind told her she should be revolted but a groan of longing escaped her lips. She quickly tried to cover it up by coughing loudly but Victoria only sneered. She had heard the sound.

"Come, it's still fresh." She shook the body and a few drops fell free onto the ground, mesmerizing Alice with their fall. More venom pooled in her mouth and she had to remind herself she was not here to eat, but to talk to the redhead. And where was Edward?

"I'll pass," she mumbled out, having a hard time pronouncing words because of the way her fangs were obstructing her mouth. "I'm here to inform you that I have the boy, he's going to go to Bella's house now. So you can go back."

"Oh, really?" Victoria cocked her head to one side, dropping the dead body and straightening up. "Good job." She clapped her hands sarcastically. "But one problem. I'm not supposed to come back just yet."

Alice raised her eyebrow, pretending she was shocked by this information. In truth, she had seen what was going to happen in a vision. All she had to do now was wait. "I'm going to kill you. Sorry, looks like I can't keep my end of the bargain." And with that Victoria launched herself at the pixie, who sidestepped her. Victoria landed behind Alice, having completely missed her. She turned to snarl at the small girl, and to strike at her, when a cleared throat interrupted her. She whirled her head to see that Edward was behind her. He stepped out of the shadows he had been hiding under, his eyes glinting with fire.

"I really hate vampires that can't hold up their bargains."

 **A/N: Will the plan work? Who knows!**


	12. Chapter 12

Secret Beneath the Roses 12: The rose's growth is tentative

 **A/N: Will our heroes make it in time to save Bella?**

Victoria's head fell to the floor with a satisfying thud. It bounced once, twice before coming to a standstill in front of Alice's feet. The rest of Victoria's body simply dropped where it had stood, the skin already flaking and falling to bits as her corpse decomposed.

"Fucking bitch is finally down," Edward muttered, wiping his mouth where the redhead had caught him before he had struck the final blow.

"About time," Alice said, feeling like a bit of the burden she carried had been lifted. "Now all we have to do is get to Bella and finish James off. You go first because he's expecting you, and not me to be there."

Edward nodded his head in understanding. "You don't have to tell me twice." A phone began to ring. Alice and Edward looked confusedly at each other. Where could it be coming from? It wasn't Alice's phone, the pixie checking it and finding it silent. That could only mean it was Victoria's. Alice located the source of the sound, the flip phone lying on a pair of rocks next to Victoria's body. Cautiously touching the device held by that vile redhead, Alice swallowed deeply when she saw who was calling. It was James.

"What do we do?" Edward asked Alice who was crouching on her haunches and holding the phone up with her forefinger and thumb. To make her decision Alice consulted her power. She flew into a vision immediately and back out, all in the manner of a second. She didn't like what she saw. "We run," she hissed and Edward needed no further prompting. They sprinted through the woods, smashing through whole trees, bushes, boulders, and not caring about the noise level or destruction they were creating. They needed to get to Bella and now!

"James is calling to check up on Victoria, but since she's dead she can't answer him. So by the time the phone finishes ringing he'll know that something is wrong and will have killed Bella. That's why we need to get to the house before the phone stops ringing!" Alice explained as they maneuvered the forest terrain around them.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Edward growled, his fury propelling him to run faster than Alice. In her hand the phone kept ringing, the vibration sending ominous shivers through her body. _Please don't stop ringing,_ she pleaded as they finally cleared the woods and were next to Bella's house. That's when the phone stopped.

"No!" Alice whispered, voice full of terror in the same instant that Edward bellowed out a horror stricken "no!" of his own.

"Bella!" he cried out as a scream pierced the air. "I'm coming for you!" He smashed through the wall of the house, not even bothering to use the door, and skittered into the kitchen before he stopped. Alice who had followed after him and not expected him to stop, smashed into him with the sound of two boulders colliding with one another before she fell hard to her bum on the floor.

"Edward, what happened?" she asked tentatively as she stood back up to her feet again.

"Nice of you blood suckers to drop by," a gruff voice responded to her and she peered out from behind Edward's back to see Sam Uley in Bella's kitchen, naked and holding onto James decapitated corpse. "I thought you guys were watching over her and protecting her?" The two now human wolves behind him grunted in agreement and all Alice could feel was gratefulness flood her body. So Bella was safe...she was safe. And now James and Victoria were both dead.

"When did you guys get here?" Alice asked, as she saw that Edward was currently lacking the ability to talk. He was staring at James corpse as if he could burn it with his glare.

"Just a couple of minutes ago. We smelled nasty blood sucker scent in the woods around the house and figured that he must have been camping out around here. So we planned and then when we saw him enter the house, we attacked." Sam raised the corpse up as evidence and then dropped it to the floor, where it fell apart as it continued to decompose.

"Where's Bella?" Edward spoke up at last, his voice soft, his gaze finally lifting from the corpse.

"Upstairs," Sam jerked his thumb up to indicate where she was. "She's with Charlie. And Jacob." Edward's nostrils flared upon hearing the other boys name, but he said nothing as he turned on his heel and went to Bella.

"Thank you," Alice said in the quiet that followed. "We...let's just say it means a lot to me and Edward and the whole Cullen family that you were able to keep Bella safe."

"We didn't do it for you," Sam grunted, rolling back his muscular shoulders. "We did it to protect our lands from rogue leeches. We just happened to be on the same page for this fight. But don't expect us to come to your aid every time one of your 'acquaintances' goes feral." Alice smiled, too overcome with relief to be bothered by the man's harsh tone of voice.

"Paul, Embry," Sam jerked his head at them. "Grab the corpse and let's leave. Tell Jacob to get his ass down here too." The two wolves behind him nodded their head and set to work. Alice decided she was no longer needed down here and left upstairs, passing the Jacob boy as he was coming down. He had a sad look on his face but quickly erased it when he saw Alice there. He moved his arm to give her space to go up the narrow staircase, but other than that, there was no exchange between them. Was he sad, glad angry? Alice and Edward both knew that the Reservation boy held amorous feelings for Bella.

Alice found Edward sitting on Bella's bed and softly stroking her hair as she sobbed into his arms. "It's alright angel," he whispered. "He's gone now. Their all gone. They can no longer hurt you anymore."

Charlie was sitting on the bed a few inches away and he looked a bit confused as to what was going on. Poor man had probably thought that vampires and werewolves were fictional characters. Alice wondered how much he had seen. He looked up when he saw her enter the room, a questioning and horrified look on his face.

"Alice...are you one of those monsters too?" He provisionally asked and Alice winced at this. She knew she was his favorite of the Cullen's, and that the truth would break him, but she could no longer lie to him.

"I am a vampire, Charlie," she said and watched as he gave her a heartbreaking look, one of betrayal. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you Charlie. But it was for your own safety." She realized too late she had chosen her words incorrectly.

"Our own safety..." he trailed off before erupting angrily. "It did us more harm than good! I could have protected Bella if I had known better!" He jumped off the bed at this and Edward turned to glare at him, Bella too absorbed in Edward's chest to notice the outrage in her father.

"Charlie, you would've only gotten yourself killed if you had done so. Vampires are not things you can shoot down." Alice tried to remain calm as she said this.

"A gun can kill anything!" the man stated, adamant that he was right. Alice shook her head in exasperation. "Charlie come with my downstairs, I need to explain things to you."

"I'm not leaving Bella with...with that thing over there!" he pointed at Edward whose shoulder's tensed up at being called that.

Alice sighed heavily. This was going to take a while.

* * *

By the time she had finished, it was already dusk and Charlie looked totally in despair. There had been yelling, sobbing, denial, anger and childish behavior from both ends but finally the truth had been put out there and Charlie had to accept it. But that didn't mean he was taking it well. His hands were in his hair and he was looking down at the table he was seated at. He had been quiet for the past five minutes as his brain processed what it had just found out.

"I'm sorry for everything Charlie," Alice softly whispered as she touched his elbow in concern. "But now you know why we keep our existence a secret. It's much too much for a human to handle. I hope you can forgive us for this all."

When the man still didn't say anything, Alice sighed. This might take the man a while to get over, but hopefully Bella could help him through with it when she was done cuddling the shit out of Edward. "My brother and Bella will explain everything else to you, but now I have to go."

Alice sent a quick mental goodbye to her brother before exiting out the hole he had made earlier in the day. _We have got to fix that,_ Alice thought with a hint of shame. _Definitely not helping our case as 'the harmless and friendly Cullen vampires'._

Alice got home in a rush and ran up to her room to grab the necessities she would need. Namely money for a plane ticket.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked, leaning on her door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm going." Alice resolutely responded back.

"Esme and Carlisle said you're not allowed to."

"That was hours ago. They've found her by now and I want to be there when they have the talk."

Jasper frowned at this, tightening the arms over his chest. "Did they find her already? Wouldn't they have called?"

"Well they haven't found her yet. But they will in a couple of hours and by the time they do, I will have taken the plane and flown to Italy and will be there to talk with her." Alice had never lied about a vision before, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Jasper seemed to have a hard time deciding if he should believe her or not. In the end he said, "regardless, I am not allowed to let you go to Italy by yourself."

Alice smiled at this. "Fine then. I won't go to Italy by myself. Because you'll come with me!"

Jasper opened his eyes wide as he realized he was caught. "No way!" he protested but it was too late. Alice had grabbed him by the arm and was leading him out. "Come on! This way you neither one of us will get in trouble. Because I won't be traveling by myself and because you won't have let me travel by myself."

* * *

The plane fight to Italy was a pain in the ass, simply said. Alice was incredibly antsy during the flight and Jasper was forced to use his gift on her to calm her down. But her anxiety would peak even through his gift and leave her squirming in her seat. She couldn't wait to go and find Rosalie and give her a piece of her mind. Or a kiss. Whichever one she could do first. She's wasn't exactly picky right now. And she had a bit of her hope still that Rosalie hadn't done anything rash because Alice still felt intensely for her, which meant the bond was in place. Alice only hoped Rosalie had forfeited the idea entirely. But it was most likely the girl had not, everyone knowing how stubborn she was. So Alice sat in her seat and tried to hold in her nervous energy, Jasper not at all too happy that he had been forced to come with her. No doubt Esme and Carlisle would be surprised to see them.

When the plane finally touched down, Alice could not be more ready to get off that plane. She was the first one out of her seat, and using vampiric speed she rushed out the plane door as soon as it was opened up, Jasper huffing in annoyance and following after her.

It was dusk now in Italy, the plane having taken them through the night, into day and now to evening again. Alice, on the plane, had forced herself to have a vision, and it had taken a lot of mental energy but finally she had gotten one of the blonde. Rosalie had been waffling back and forth the entire time she was here, worrying on how to attract the Volturi's attention properly. She had thought of revealing herself in the sun, but figured that would get her killed, and that was not what she wanted. So she had tried to look for the entrance to their hideout but that was way easier said than done. Despite asking a couple of vampires around town, she was no closer to her goal than she had originally wanted to be. So today, she was yet again trying to find the entrance and was wandering around the back alleys of Rome, hoping to find something, just a little clue that could help her.

And that's were Alice and Jasper were heading to find her. Alice slipped through the darkening streets of Rome, pulling up the hood on her hoodie to prevent her features from glowing in the afternoon sun. While the sun wasn't powerful enough now to burn her or to alert the nearby humans to the fact that her skin could glow, she didn't want to take any chances. Jasper did the same, pulling the hood tight over his pale features.

"Do you know where she is Alice?" he asked as they passed shoppers on the streets. Smells of dirt, food and sweat mingled in the air and Alice opened her mouth to draw in the one scent she was looking for. She knew the blonde was close by in this region, it was just a matter of which alley way.

"She's around here. Keep your nose trained on her," she responded back to the boy who was walking in back of her. They walked on for a couple minutes more before Alice's super senses picked up on something. It was just the faintest hint of rose but it was all that Alice needed to know that Rosalie was here. "Follow me," she ordered and both vampires blurred into the alley way. And there, like Alice had seen, was the blonde. She was walking around and inspecting the cobblestone of the streets, hoping to find some magical entrance to the Volturi coven. Alice felt a thousand different emotion erupt in her chest. There was love, anger, guilt, jealousy, despair, betrayal, happiness, relief and more that she couldn't name. Jasper who was standing next to her, was hit full force by the strength of her emotions. He stumbled back as he absorbed them and let out a soft cry of surprise. This alerted Rosalie to their presence and she turned around to face them.

"Alice. Jasper." The blonde softly whispered, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Rosalie," Alice choked out, taking a step closer and holding out her hand to the blonde, but the blonde only panicked. She speed away and Alice let out a frustrated growl. She was not going to get away! Not after all this time!

"Jasper, let's split up and corner her. She won't get away so easily," Alice said before tearing after Rosalie. Jasper nodded his head and ran after the blonde too.

The chase was on.

Alice kept the blonde always in her sights as she dodged speeding cars, people, buildings and other obstacles. Rosalie weaved and took sharp corners, and even took to the roof tops at one point, all in her bid to escape Alice. But the little girl was persistent if not anything else. At last she had chased the blonde into a dead end. Rosalie was forced to come into a stop and to finally face the pixie that had ran after her. Both girls were breathless from the chase, their chest heaving up and down from exertion. Jasper had gotten lost somewhere during it and Alice hoped that he would be able to find his way back safely to their agreed meeting point.

"We need to talk," Alice said, edging closer to the blonde who only pressed her back against the wall, her eyes darting wildly as she looked for an opening. The walls around her where too smooth and tall to scale in a single vampiric leap, so the only chance of escape she had was to get past the pixie to the entrance of the alleyway.

"We have nothing to talk about," Rosalie replied, her fangs showing. "You said all you had to say in front of the whole family."

Alice cringed at this. "I was just mad. I never would have said it otherwise!"

"Yea right!" spat the blonde. "I bet you just couldn't wait to use that on me, to mortify me in front of everyone! I never did anything to you to deserve that!"

Alice felt her eyebrow twitch at this. The blonde had never done anything to her? "You are sorely mistaken if you think you never did me harm! All those years of loving you and you never once returned my feelings. And then when I told you, you only started to torture me with them! You claim to like me and have feelings back for me but it sure doesn't seem that way!"

"That's because you're extremely hard headed and can't see the simple truth in front of you!" the blonde insisted, coming off of the wall and towards Alice. Fires danced in her eyes and Alice could tell she was pissing off the blonde now. _Good, let her be mad_. The two growled at each other, mere inches away, bodies tensing as the inner vampires in them threatened to come out.

"I'm the stubborn one? Your actions make no sense! First you want to kiss me, then you don't. You chase me away and then even go up to the Volturi to try and end our mate bond so that we won't have anything between us. If you truly loved me you wouldn't do that!"

"It's because I love you that I'm doing this!" Rosalie insisted and Alice scowled. "Really? Tell me how that makes any sense at all."

The blonde was silent for a moment, her jaw twitching and her hands clenching and unclenching. "It hurts so much when I can't be with you," she said at last, her voice wavering and sounding entirely un-Rosalie like.

"When you told me about your feelings all those decades ago, I found them absurd. How could a female vampire have feelings for another female vampire? It was plain laughable and I did mock you relentlessly for having these emotions for me. But as time went by I slowly began to feel different. It was as if your confession to me had sparked something irreversible. I began to notice everything you did. The way you moved, the way you talked and the way you smelled. Like cranberries and vanilla." Rosalie gave a wry smile at this, and dropped her gaze to the floor, scuffing the cobblestones with her toe. Alice was silent, absorbing all this. The girl looked so vulnerable right now, the words spilling out of her. All her defenses had been dropped and she was baring everything to Alice; trusting her with it.

"I figured something was wrong with me, so I tried to keep the feelings down. But they only intensified. I couldn't deal with them. I couldn't deal with not touching you or being next to you, but I had rejected you. It was my own fault. There was no way to reverse time and to tell you, 'oh, hey. I actually like you. Sorry about being such a bitch to you before'."

Alice felt her heart clench at this. The blonde was confessing to liking her. While it wasn't an I love you, it was the closest that Alice had heard the girl declare her adoration right out loud.

"Still I yearned to be with you and I figured the only way I could do it was to tease you. To flirt with you. To egg you on in hopes that you would see through these motions and realize that I liked you and let me be with you. But I only made you more aggravated and confused with my teasing and flirtation. You grew farther away from me instead of closer. You closed up on your emotions; on our bond.

"And then that day all those months ago, the day you had that vision of me and left to go to the Denali's I had come to a choice. I was tired of this suffering and I was tired of hurting you. I was going to go all out and be honest with my feelings. I was going to confess to you. But then you ran away." Rosalie closed her eyes at this, taking a big shuddering breath. When she opened them, they glimmered with unshed tears.

"And then when you said all those things in front of the family I was so heartbroken. I panicked. I didn't want anyone to know I had feelings for you. I wanted it to be a secret between us." Rosalie still hadn't been comfortable with being in love with a female vampire. That made so much sense as to why she had panicked. It explained her behavior and made it easier to understand why it was so hard for her to grasp with her feelings for Alice.

"I had freaked out and I ran. I thought you didn't love me anymore and I wanted to end this pain in my heart. So I did what I thought was a good idea and ran to the Volturi. To try and find them so that they could stop this silly soul mate bond and free me from my suffering. But I can't find them. I guess I failed even in that." Rosalie looked up at this, straight into Alice's eyes. The pixie maintained the eye contact before sighing. Everything made more sense now. _Damn it._ Why couldn't Rosalie just be more open about her emotions and thoughts? It would have saved them a whole lot of trouble. But no. She was as stubborn and secretive as ever.

With quick strides forward she approached the blonde, raised her hand and smacked her hard across the cheek. The blonde's head snapped back and she let out a gasp but she didn't flinch from the pixie's gaze on her, nor did she touch her reddening cheek.

"Rosalie, you are undeniably stupid, arrogant, self absorbed, a pain in the ass, crass, rude and hot tempered as well as stubborn above all rationality," Alice huffed and the blonde bit her lip worrying what the vampire would say next. "But I still care and love you. Don't you ever dare say that I have fallen out of love for you and don't you **dare** presume that you are the only one suffering. How dare you try to destroy what we have? A mate bond is a beautiful thing that I want to keep no matter how much pain it causes me. I was suffering the whole time but yet I still didn't want to break our mate bond. I am willing to work through all the kinks and bumps with you as long as you are too. And I don't want to hear any more 'I don't love you' nonsense because I know you do. We have a bond and no two people who have been bound together hate each other."

Rosalie was quiet this time, letting it all sink in. "I'm sorry," she said, softly and sincerely. " I never meant for it to escalate like this. I...I love you Alice," she said shyly, and would have been blushing if a vampire could. She looked away, afraid of Alice's reaction, even though Alice returned her feelings. Alice felt her heart swell with joy at the simple phrase.

She had finally said it.

It was official.

Alice wanted to tap dance, to scream at the top of her lungs, run a thousand miles and swim a thousand more but she did none of this. She felt incredibly free. Rosalie had stopped her foolish quest and was now going to come back home. And not only that, but they were going to work out on their relationship because Rosalie. Loved. Her.

Alice smiled a smile so wide she felt like it would split her face in half. Rosalie gave a hesitant one, still embarrassed by her proclamation. Alice tugged the blonde closer to her, and standing on her tiptoes, she pressed her cool lips against Rosalie's full ones. The kiss was brief but Alice could feel the mate bond vibrating throughout her whole being, reinforcing the fact that they did have an connection and filling her body with immense joy, so strong that it made her eyes a bit watery. When she pulled away the blonde had her eyes closed but cracked them open when the feel of Alice on her lips disappeared. Alice went back to her feet, satisfied that after months of uncertainty and arguing between them, they had fixed it somewhat. And they had finally kissed. Alice wanted to squeal like a teenage girl, but instead bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Let's go back to the others. Carlisle and Esme are here too." Alice wanted to cuddle the blonde and kiss her more, but now was not the time. They had all of eternity to do that. Alice grasped the blonde's hand, loving the way their hands fit together and tried to tug her away but the blonde only pulled her close to her another time and kissed her once more. This kiss was longer but still chaste. It sent warm tingles up and down Alice's spine and made the monster in her roar, demanding more. Rosalie ended her kiss, straightening up, and licked her lips. Alice followed her tongue with her eyes, a low growl erupting from her lips. Rosalie was doing this on purpose. She had to be. She was challenging Alice to kiss her back.

Smirking, Alice rose to her toes, using Rosalie's forearms to support her. Their lips meet again, this time not as chaste. The other two kisses had been a simple touch of lip upon lip, but this kiss was full of passion, full of all their buried feelings now coming to the surface. It made Alice's head swim and her stomach clench with warmth. They moved their mouths violently against one another, growling as they did so. Rosalie's hands came to support Alice's face and the taller girl pressed her body hard against the other girl's. They would have kept going at it for who knows how long if someone hadn't interrupted them and brought them back to reality.

"If you two lovebirds are done over there," a rough masculine voice broke them apart and they both looked up to the top of the wall. A man was crouching on the wall edge, a smirk on his barely visible face. He was clothed in the unmistakable red robe of the vampire elite. "I believe you ladies were looking for the Volturi?"


	13. Chapter 13

Secret Beneath the Roses 13: The rose is threatened

 **A/N: The girl's have finally made up, but now what new obstacles await them?**

"It's the Volturi," Alice whispered, horror running through her veins, extinguishing the earlier joy she had felt.

"It is indeed," the man on top of the wall smiled. "You were looking for us, so we came to find you." The man leapt off of the wall and to the ground in front of them, his red cloak billowing around him.

Rosalie instinctively put Alice behind herself, taking up a stance that could be called defensive. "We have no need for the Volturi anymore. We were just leaving."

The man chuckled at this, a laugh that sent shivers down Alice's spine. Why did she not like where this was going?

"You don't have a choice anymore. You're coming with me, and you're going to do it quietly or so be it you will end up losing more than just a limb." More shadows dropped down from the walls, surrounding them. The man had brought back up from the Volturi. Seven vampires circled around them, making the circle tighter and herding them in. Rosalie whipped her hand back and forth, growling furiously. Their chances did not look good right now. It would be suicide to try to fight their way out. Rosalie, however, wasn't aware of that. Her muscles were coiled tightly and prepared to spring but Alice grabbed onto her arm and held her back. "Don't be rash Rosalie. It's not going to end well for you if you attack them. Remember they are vampire royalty."

"More like vampire scum," she snarled. "How dare they ambush us?"

"Don't make this anymore difficult," the head vampire insisted. "No harm will come to you, if you follow our directives."

Rosalie's response was to snarl at the man, but Alice squeezed her fore-arm with enough force to make it hurt. "Stop it. Let's just go and get it over with," Alice said, watching as slowly Rosalie nodded her head. Her muscles didn't relax however, still tensed should something happen and require her to spring into action.

The Volturi surrounded the two girls and began to lead them down the streets. The streets were mainly empty by now and any people that saw the red cloaked figures moved to the other side of the street and smartly kept away. The vampires walked in silence before they arrived at a sewer grate. Popping it open they silently indicated for the two girl's to hop in. Alice wrinkled her nose in disgust as the smell of old and wet things hit her nose. She dropped down, Rosalie following after her, and was surprised to see that the sewer tunnel had been renovated into a grand tunnel, with torches hung up every couple feet or so to light their way, not that they needed it. They were vampires after all and could see in the dark.

The Volutri guards slide in after them and surrounded them once more as they traversed the silent tunnel. Alice could feel goosebumps arise on her skin. Something bad was going to happen and she could feel it. She just didn't know what.

At last they entered the end of the tunnel, a pair of giant doors in front of them. They swung open by themselves, revealing a giant stone gray court where three figures were seated on thrones above the rest of the court. Torch light danced on the pillars and night light filtered in through the glass ceiling .

"Ah, the guests have arrived," the man sitting in the middle chair arose at their entrance, his red cloak billowing around him. His paper thin white skin, red glowing eyes and long slicked black hair were all too familiar to Alice. She had meet this vampire countless times before. It was Aro.

"How lovely to see you all again," the man cooed in his child like voice as he descended down the stairs, meeting the group of travelers who stopped halfway across the court. The guards left the two vampires as Alice and Rosalie were approached by Aro. Alice tried to keep the shivers from going down her back but looking into his red eyes set on a childish looking face, made her disturbed in ways she couldn't understand. "It's almost like a family reunion!" he cried, turning to address the two vampires still in their chairs behind him who merely grunted in response, pale faces hidden behind the hood of their cloaks. He turned back to Alice, stroking her cheek with a fore finger. Rosalie tensed up next to Alice but smartly remained quiet. "The only Cullen's we're missing now is Emmett and Edward." At this a side door in the room was opened up and Esme, Carlisle and Jasper strode out, escorted by the Volturi guards. They were grim faced and quiet but otherwise looked unscathed.

"Mom, dad, Jasper!"Alice hissed, horrified that they were all in the hands of the most powerful vampires on the planet.

"Release them now!" Rosalie hollered, swinging her arm to catch Aro, but the man had disappeared back to his seat in the seconds Rosalie had her attention fixed on her family.

"No need to be so horrified," he tsked, waving his finger disapprovingly at them. "And after I did you all the favor of bringing you together. You're parents were looking for you Rosalie and now you're here."

"Well I don't want to be here anymore. So let us go." She spat at him and Alice laid a cautionary hand on her shoulder. If Rosalie let her anger get the best of her, they would be punished by the Volturi for not being cordial to them.

"Are you sure?" Aro hummed. "Last time I checked you wanted to have your precious soul mate bond shattered. Did you make up with your pet?"

"There is no more need for it. I have realized the errors of my ways and thinking. I seek no more business with you."

"Are you really sure? Sulpicia took time out of her busy schedule just to help you out, dearie." At his words Sulpicia slide out from the shadows behind the thrones, her long blonde hair trailing behind her. Seeing the sight of the woman who had almost broken their bonds sent thrills down Alice's back. This was the woman, the one who destroyed soul mates bonds, who ruined vampiric lives. She was despicable. How could anyone have the heart to do such a thing. _She probably doesn't have a heart._

"I really am fine now. I've had my time to think over it." Rosalie was beginning to get unnerved with how Aro was pressing her on this issue. What was he getting at? Did he have an ulterior motive?

"So you love her?" Aro asked gleefully, leaning forward in his chair as he awaited his answer. "Do tell. I do love a good love story."

Rosalie began to squirm visibly and Alice winced. She knew the girl was not comfortable at all with admitting out loud her feelings for Alice since she still felt they were wrong. "Well?" Aro asked. "I'm waiting."

Rosalie opened her mouth but closed it again when no sounds came out. "I guess you do not love her. Sulpicia-the bond."

"I do!" Rosalie cried out at last, panicked at the idea that Sulpicia would break her bond now.

"What was that?" Aro asked, putting a hand to his ear. "Say it one more time for me, will you? I'm old vampire and my hearing isn't what it used to be."

Rosalie bristled at this. Vampires hearing never deteriorated. He knew he had struck a nerve with her and was going to play it his whims. "I love...her," Rosalie choked out, and her cheeks would have been blushing a thousand degrees if she could blush anymore. Alice felt her heart leap with joy at that comment. So the blonde truly did love her and for her to admit it in front of the most powerful vampires in the world and their own family was a huge step for her. For their relationship. Maybe it could work out without a hitch.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it." Aro clapped his hands. "Now we must discuss payment."

"Payment?" Alice echoed, her joy cut short.

"You sought out our courts for help. And while you declined it in the end, there is still a price to pay. The Volturi do not just hold court on a whim. Vampires who seek our help are charged the appropriate price for it." Aro smiled at them, sending Alice's skin crawling with unease.

"I never heard of such a thing!" Rosalie shouted out, her hands curling up into fists.

"It does exist. Now since there are five of you here," Aro muttered to himself as he calculated something in his head. "Ah, yes. The price of our help is Alice."

Alice felt the world stop around her. Did she-had she heard it right? The payment was her? What? That didn't make any sense? Sounds, noises and light became distorted around her and she was vaguely aware of the way Rosalie was protectively holding onto her, of the way her parents and Jasper were shouting out protests and obscenities at the courts. Aro just smiled at this happened, propping his head up lazily in his hand as he waited for it to die down. When it didn't he raised his hand for silence and everyone shut up, small growls escaping their lips instead.

Alice could feel herself resurfacing to the world again, her head breaking through the waters of her shock. Rosalie was holding the small girl so tightly in her arms that Alice could barely move. Her eyes flickered back and forth from the three Volturi leaders, daring them to rip Alice out of her arms.

"Aro, you cannot do this," Carlisle pleaded. "She is my daughter and to ask me to give her up is absurd."

"We can give you anything else, just not our children," Esme added, sounding like she was close to tears.

Aro shook his head at their offerings. "This is my price and that is final. If you have anyone to blame, blame Ms. Rosalie over there. Had she not sought us out, than you never would have had to pay such a price. But as you all are aware of howI have desired Alice to join my coven for many years, you would be fools to think that I would pass up on such an opportunity."

So this was what it was about. Alice felt disgust ooze through her veins. She was well aware that the man had wanted her to join his coven of free will all those years ago because of her gift. She thought he had given up after she had rejected him all those times but clearly he had been waiting and bidding his time and now he was going to force her to join. She no longer had the choice of saying no.

"Aro, Alice doesn't want to work for your coven. You need to respect her desires." Carlisle stated, trying to remain calm. "As my long time friend please take this into consideration. Respect her wishes." He was trying to appeal to his sympathy, to whatever wayward bonds still existed between them.

This had the opposite effect on Aro, and the man's features contorted in anger. "Respect _her_ wishes? What about respecting the wishes of the Volturi? Don't think I don't know. I always know, Carlisle. Not only have you befriended a human but she is dating one of your Coven. And not only that, but now her father knows about the existence of vampires as well. So, two human beings. Two human beings Carlisle!" Aro showed two fingers to punctuate his point. "You broke the rules of the Volturi quite clearly, rules that were put into place for the safety of our kind and of the human kind. So don't talk to me about respecting your wishes, when you can't even respect something that is common sense!"

Carlisle flinched back at this, disappointment at himself evident in his gaze. "It was unavoidable," he started softly. "She is Edwards' soul mate. We cannot break that bond between them, nor would we want to. And certain circumstances arose that forced our hand in telling the father about vampires. We did not do it intentionally."

"Weak. Weak. Pathetic excuses!" Aro raged, throwing his hands up like a child in a tantrum. "You always had a choice. You could kill the man. Protecting the existence of our kind is more important than a silly humans life. You better do something about the girl and father, Carlisle because if you do not, then we will." That was not a threat so much as a possibility. Alice felt despair line her bones, making her body feel heavy. What had they gotten themselves into now! Bella was yet again in danger and all because of them! Alice had to get her out of danger, had to protect her. She knew how precious the soul bond was and she couldn't imagine Edward or Bella's life without it. They would be devastated. They wouldn't be functioning people anymore.

She forcibly removed herself from the blonde's arms. "What are you doing?" the blonde hissed as Alice strode into the middle of the court, cleared her throat and placed a small hand on her chest. "Aro, I will join your side."

Gasps of outrage where heard all around the room. "Alice are you insane?" Rosalie asked as Carlisle, Esme and Jasper shouted out a chorus of no's.

Aro smiled at this, pleased that the girl had chosen his side. "But on one condition," she added and his smile drooped a little but he didn't say anything.

"I will work willingly for you, for however many years it takes to pay off this debt. But in exchange I want my family to be safe and I want no harm to come to Bella or her father, are we clear?" It was ripping apart Alice's heart to do this. She didn't want to separate from Rosalie, not when they had just finally come to an understanding, but her sense of mortality wouldn't allow any harm to come to Bella. She was only human and it had never been her fault that she had gotten caught up in this. Alice would be fine, she was a vampire. She could be strong.

Again her family let out cries of outrage at her actions which were drowned out by Aro's high pitched laughter. "How bold of you, to make a deal with me. But very well. I shall see what I can do about not bothering this Bella girl. Really, to give up your freedom for a human...you are a marvelous girl," Aro chuckled. "That concludes the deal. I'm not so merciless as to not let you say your goodbyes. Go on. Say goodbye." Aro shooed her and Alice turned to face her family. They all had grief stricken facial expressions, except for Rosalie who was shaking and fuming with anger.

"Why Alice, why?' Jasper asked, his pitch whiny.

"We could have saved Bella another way," Esme started, pulling her daughter into a bone crushing hug and patting her hair.

"There was no way. If we had to fight the Volturi we would lose. We would all die and it would be for naught. And this works out better this way." Alice pulled away from her mom, looking into her grief filled eyes. "Aro would have hunted me down for however long it took. Now he has me but only until I pay off my debt. This way I can come back after everything is done, and will no longer have to worry about him pursuing me anymore."

"My dear Alice," Carlisle sighed as he stroked her hair. "You are too pure for this world. Too kind. Aro, I know Aro. He will not willingly part with you."

"I am aware of that. But I will find a way. Do not worry," Alice smiled even though she felt her whole world was collapsing right now. How many years would it be before she saw them again? Before she got to play video games with Emmett, listen to Edward playing the piano, stay up all night giving Bella makeovers, baking food she couldn't eat with Esme, listening to Carlisle recount stories of his past, or watch historical documentaries with Jasper? And when would she be able to hold Rosalie and be with her again?

She turned to the blonde now, who was working her jaw furiously and had her arms crossed over her chest. Alice approached her hesitantly, worried what the girl would do now.

"You're going away. And after all we just discovered, you're going away," the blonde whispered, not trusting her voice to remain strong.

"Rosalie..."

"I should fight them, rip out their entrails through their nostrils. Yet here I am standing around."

"Rosalie..." Alice cupped the blonde's cheek in her small hand and brought her forehead down to her's. She looked into the blonde's eyes, her blonde hair creating a mini curtain from the outside world. "This hurts. It really hurts me. But I have to do what's right."

"You're leaving me for that stupid human!" Rosalie hissed, blinking back hurt.

"I know. But it's more than that. Aro will not stop to hunt me down and who knows what other tricks he will pull out his sleeve to get to me. He could even go after you."

"Let him try," Rosalie scoffed, sniffling.

"I did this to protect you," Alice said giving the blond a wry smile. Bella had been the first reason that Alice had wanted to do the deal, but then protecting Rosalie and her family had become the most important reason to her. She pressed her lips gently to the blonde's before she pulled back. "Stupid Alice," Rosalie said, her voice really unsteady right now. "I'm the one who wants to protect you."

"I'll be back before you know it," Alice promised and exited the safe haven behind Rosalie's hair and into the real, and very cruel world.

Guards had come up and were surrounding the Cullen's. "I'd say it's been oodles and oodles of fun seeing you again Carlisle, but it wasn't." Aro waved goodbye to the family as they were escorted out. Rosalie wouldn't tear her gaze away from Alice even as the guards pushed her to move faster. Alice wanted to go to the blonde, to erase the worry from her face but she just stood where she was, rooted to the floor.

"Come on, move it blondie!" a guard gruffed, giving Rosalie an extra push as she slowed down by the doors. She was finally pushed out and the doors closed behind her. Immediately cries of "Alice! Alice!" could be heard behind the closed doors and Alice closed her eyes,hands over ears, hoping to block out the sounds and the images that floated in her head. She hoped that the blonde wasn't going to get beat up, sounds of grunts and scuffling being heard. As the noise gradually faded away she was able to reopen her eyes and take the hands off of her ears. Already she could feel the mate bond tugging on her insides, telling her to run after Rosalie.

She stood there for a while, battling the ball of mixed emotions she was feeling. At last she turned back to Aro when she felt her voice was steady and even. Raising her chin haughtily she asked, "What would you like me to do? I am at your service Aro."

At this the man laughed gleefully, his laughter ringing throughout the chamber and filling Alice's heart with heavy dread and sorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Secret Beneath the Roses 14: The rose is entombed in time

 **A/N: This story is definitely turning out longer than I expected it to. It was supposed to end on chapter fifteen, but I still have too much material to write. We're looking at roughly six more chapters before we reach a conclusive end.**

"Alice, what does the outcome of this battle look like?"

The Volturi leaders, Aro, Caius, and Marcus were standing around a stone table with a map of Rome spread out on it. Other vital Volturi members Jane, Sulpicia, and Alec also were present, but stood further back from the table, arms crossed over their chests and faces impassive as they listened in to the meeting. Alice was the only one who was allowed to stand next to the trio, but she didn't find this an honor. In fact, she'd rather be as far away as possible from these frightening and unsettling men, but there was no where she could hide from the Volturi in the the Volturi's own home.

It had been five years since she had been included into the Volturi yet it felt like centuries had passed, her heart aching to be reunited with her friends and family, and Rosalie most importantly. There wasn't a single day that she didn't miss them with a terrible ferocity. She was allowed no contact with them, and was reduced to hoping that they were okay and that the Volturi would do them no harm. The only comfort she had was in her visions. Sometimes she had seen them in her visions, and she knew that they were okay. She had seen Edward propose to Bella and knew the girl had accepted. She had seen Carlisle and Esme moping around the house. She had seen Rosalie working away hard on her cars, trying to forget about Alice. Often times the pixie had seen Rosalie behaving violently, trying to go on a rescue mission but this was shut down by the other Cullen's and she was placated until the next time she'd get a crazy idea into her head. It would cheer Alice up, to see that Rosalie still wanted to fight for her even though the odds were stacked against her drastically. Yet, she was very fearful for the blonde, loathing the idea that one day the other Cullen's wouldn't catch onto her plans and she would go and try to face the Volturi by herself, getting herself killed.

When Alice had first joined, she had been miserable twenty four seven. Her emotions had ranged from anger to depression to feeling so empty that she contemplated jumping into a pit of fire at times, coming close frighteningly so to doing it. But only her hope for being reunited with her family and Rosalie kept her sane. It wouldn't be fair of her to kill herself and lead Rosalie to suffer with the remains of the broken bond. She wouldn't be behaving any better than the blonde had all those years ago.

Alice had also been a terrible flight risk for those early years and so she hadn't been let outside. That meant she couldn't hunt and her meals were left at the whims of the Volturi. Oh how they had mercilessly teased her for her diet. They had danced glasses of human blood under her nose, brought her unconscious but still living humans and she had to fight off the monster that crawled under her skin each and every time, but she had managed. She didn't touch a drop of human blood even as her stomach tore her apart internally, as venom swirled in her mouth and as her body ached intensely with the urge to sink her teeth in and to end this torment. Eventually Aro took pity on her after weeks of her not eating and watching her skin shrink, her eyes resemble skeletal sockets and seeing her weaken to the point of being unable to move. He had his guards hunt down some nearby animals from the vicinity and she feasted that night, throwing herself without caution upon the stray dogs they had caught for her. Sated and returning to a healthier state, she was able to glare angrily at those that had teased her with human blood, but they merely smirked at her predicament. From then on Aro made sure that she had a steady supply of animal blood delivered to her. That didn't make her hate him any less.

She had been forced to remove her civilian clothes and wear the damned red cloak of the Volturi. She felt like a true monster in it, dealing death to innocents around her, even though it wasn't her fault, and not her hand that had dealt the harm. Eventually, the anger, the despair, all her emotions had dimmed over the years, until she was a husk of her usual self. Gone was her chipper optimistic attitude, the bounce in her steps. All she could feel was emptiness and apathy, maybe the occasional contempt for the Volturi. She felt saddened that she was here. But it had been her own choice, no one elses. She had daftly wished that someone would come rescue her, that the Cullen's would come up with a plan, however, she knew it was impossible for them to rescue her and that the best idea was for them to stay away and be safe.

"Alice?" Aro asked delicately, watching her dead face. Alice glanced at him from the corner of her eye, never giving him the honor of looking straight into his eyes.

"Give me a moment. The visions do not always come easily," she said, explaining in a way one would to a child.

With a flash of motion, Caius, grabbed Alice by the hair of her head and jerked her head painful in his direction. "You will show respect when talking to Aro!" he growled, giving her short hair a painful tug. The dead expression on her face did not waver. She waited patiently for his little rant to finish but was saved by Aro. "Caius let her go. You're stalling the meeting. Let little Alice here do her job."

Caius growled again but let her go. "I'm keeping my eyes on you, animal blood sucker," he promised and Alice quickly ignored him, closing her eyes and trying to zone in. The seconds ticked by and she could feel the vampires around her growing impatient as they waited, shifting their feet and sighing. At last Alice felt the vision take a hold on her. There was chaos; screaming and sounds of slaughter mixing into a cacophony of discord. Battle was waged, vampire on vampire and in the end the three Volturi leaders stood triumphant, hands clutching the heads of their fallen opponents.

"You will be successful," Alice intoned, coming out of her vision. "Just follow the plans as you always did." The Volturi were planning on hunting down and decimating a group of rogue vampires outside the perimeters of their city, who wished to usurp the ancient leaders. They had struck the other group several times, but the rogues stubbornly remained a torn in the sides of the Volturi.

Aro seemed pleased by this information but Caius wasn't. "How do we know she isn't lying and that she won't lead us to our deaths?"

"Because if she lies, her family will be executed. We have guards on standby at all times in Forks, Washington, waiting for my order." Aro said this line as if he had said it a thousand times and was losing patience with reiterating it. This was because he had said it a thousand times, or even more possibly, Alice losing track of how many times they had gone through these same motions. She would have a vision, Caius would question her, Aro would reassure him and mention that her family was in danger if she lied. Over and over this cycle would conclude. Eventually Alice had become desensitized to it, or to the multiple death threats she had been given.

"I don't know," Caius grunted, rubbing his chin.

"What now?" Marcus huffed. _Right on time, with the interjection,_ Alice noted bitterly. _And now Caius is going to say, 'I'm still not sure.'_

But his next question caught Alice off guard. It was something she was aware of, but that had not been addressed yet publically. "Her powers are waning. Her visions are becoming rarer and rarer, Aro."

Aro frowned at this, not at all happy that his favorite pet's powers were being brought into question. "We will discuss this later, Caius. Away from prying ears."

"No, you will not do this to me again!" Caius slammed the stone table hard with his fist, splitting it in half. "You do this every time I bring up the question and then we end up not talking about it at all!"

"I'd actually like to know too," Marcus added in, the usually silent man now speaking up more than he had in every other occasion Alice had seen him at. "Alice is an investment, and if she cannot provide then we have to fix that."

Aro looked extremely uncomfortable now and he tugged at the collar of his robe, glancing at the other Volturi behind him. Alice caught a smirk on Jane's lips. No question asked the blonde bitch was happy that Alice was getting grilled. The blonde had made it abundantly clear what she thought of vampires that didn't drink human blood. The hate was mutual, as Alice couldn't stomach the way the small girl took pleasure in torturing others. It was sick really. The two had been at odds since the first time they meet and they had had their fair share of fights, fights in which Alice was left crawling and mewling on the floor because of Jane's use of her gift. Aro had intervened when he saw Jane picking on Alice, but this only made the blonde more angry, angry that Aro favored the dark haired girl over her. Jane redoubled her efforts but always made sure the punishment took place out of Aro's jurisdiction. Over time Alice had learned to ignore Jane's barbs, and to toughen her skin against the pain, and soon the blonde had grown tired of insulting and hurting someone that didn't react. While Jane avoided her now, that didn't make the hatred between them any less noticeable.

"You are dismissed," Aro hissed at the members behind him and Jane, Sulpicia and Alec left, their cloaks billowing around them. Aro then addressed the other two members, his usually happy and childlike face scrunched up in a grimace. "Yes Alice's powers seem to be waning, so what?"

"This is not something we can dismiss," Caius said. "We only allowed her in because of her powers. If she loses them then we have no more need for her. While her powers have helped us a lot, there seems to be no more to gain from them any longer."

"I agree," Marcus added. "Aro either you find what's wrong with her gift, or you let her go."

Aro looked about ready to throw a tantrum, like when a child got his favorite toy taken away. "I'm sure it's just a fluke! She still owes us two more years!"

"Yes, she does. But if she cannot fulfill those requirements then let's ask for the rest of the two years in monetary weight."

Aro's mouth quivered and his nostrils flared. "There is nothing wrong with Alice! She _so_ can do visions! They are not completely gone!"

Caius spread out his hands in an attempt to appease the man. "I'm not saying she cannot do visions, just that there is something wrong with how she can recall them. They are coming with more difficulty to her, and more rarely. It's possible that her gift has a limit and that we have exceeded that limit."

"Impossible!" Aro snarled. "There is no such thing as a limit on visions! No such thing!" He stomped his foot and Caius exchanged a look with Marcus. "Fine, have it your way, Aro. But I do not see improvement in her, than I am gong to throw her out myself if you do not do it yourself." With that promise, Caius and Marcus left, leaving Alice alone in the room with Aro.

The pixie contemplated what the men had discussed. It was true that her powers seemed to be waning. She was no longer able to have visions of her family and was now even having difficulty with seeing the future in people that lived in Rome itself. Her gift's radius of reach had fallen dramatically, and the amount of visions had fallen too. Before she could have as many as twenty visions a day, and probably more but she had never pushed it that far. Working for the Volturi had caused her to put more pressure on her gift, as they double checked with her every decision they made. And then on her alone times she had used her vision just to see her family. She would check up on the future of small decisions such as what would be Edward's next meal, or what would Esme do with the interior of the house. Most of her visions she had spent on Rosalie. In those moments she could almost imagine she was with the blonde again. Only that she was behind a glass wall and couldn't move or touch the blonde as she moved through the vision, doing whatever it was. Alice would spend so much time in her visions; they acted as a drug to her, leaving her vacant in her present world. Was this how drug addicts felt?

However, since Caius and Marcus were suggesting that her powers were fading, did that mean she could go home? Would she finally be free? A small kernel of hope grew in her dead chest. She made leave the room but Aro stopped her. "Alice," he hissed. Alice repressed a shudder. The man looked crazed now and she hoped he wouldn't take out his anger on her.

"What game are you playing at?" He demanded of her, coming close to her, enough that she could feel his cold breath on her face.

"Game?" she echoed slowly and dumbly.

"I know your powers are fine! Why are you hiding them? Do you want to go home so badly that you would lie about your gifts and risk your families life?"

This jolted Alice awake. "I'm not lying!" she spat back. "My gift has a limit and it has reached it! I can no longer provide you with the visions you want!"

"Bullshit!" Aro spat back, causing Alice to flinch back. "It's impossible for your gift to have a limit. Your brothers does not have one, and neither does Jane's or anyone elses in the Volturi!"

"Just because they don't have one, doesn't mean that mine won't have one. Every gift is different!" Alice was beginning to panic now. It sounded like the vampire was going to do something drastic.

"Aro, remain calm," Sulpicia's velvet voice cooed as she slide silently into the room.

"I told you to leave. Have you been eavesdropping this whole time?" he snarled, directing his anger at her. The woman did not flinch, only blinking her eyes calmly at him.

"Do you forget who you are speaking to? I am your wife Aro. Do not forget that." Sulpicia approached the two vampires and Aro shrunk a little as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I sensed you were aggravated, and therefore I came to see what this is all about."

"I'm fine," Aro insisted. "This does not concern you, dear." He was trying to remain tough sounding but his anger had faded. It looked like Aro was afraid of his own wife. How amusing.

"Oh it does concern me," she softly hissed and her hold on his shoulder must have tightened because he stiffened and his eyebrows twisted in pain but he did not utter a sound. "I think her lack of power has something to do with her mate bond. Remember that that blonde vampire was her mate?" Aro nodded his head as he listened. "They've been separated for a while now, and you do know what happens to mated vampires who are separated for long periods of time?"

"They begin to lose themselves. They become quiet and withdrawn." Aro recited this information, something Sulpicia had probably tried to drill into his head.

"A slow metaphorical death. In the end they end up vegetative, as if they had their bond broken in the first place. And for those vampires that have gifts, they not only become quiet and withdrawn but lose their powers as well." Aro considered this, looking down at the floor as he thought.

"This is what Alice is going through and if we cure this issue, Alice can be back at a hundred percent capacity." Sulpicia let go of her husbands shoulder and he let out a sigh of relief. "Leave this in my hands, Aro and I will make sure this all works out."

The vampire was silent for a moment as he contemplated this. "Very well, Sulpicia. Do as you please." With a brief glance at Alice that she could not decipher, Aro left the room. Now it was only Sulpicia and Alice. Alice didn't know too much about Aro's mysterious wife except for what her powers did to other vampires. Alice had had the displeasure of watching the tall woman rip apart a soul mate bond right before her very eyes. It was dreadful.

"Do not fear, little Alice," Sulpicia said, her face looking awfully smug. "My husband seems to be currently infatuated with you and while I do not like that, I will not do anything to hurt his toys. After all he lets me keep mine." Sulpicia cupped Alice's chin at this, forcing the girl to look into her red eyes. "I know you greatly detest being here, and everyone detests your presence here as well. Therefore I will cut you a deal."

Alice felt a jolt pass through her chest. Sulpicia was going to help her out? After all these years of being stuck in this hell hole could she be made free?

"What is this deal?" Alice asked, trying to keep eagerness from reaching her voice. Sulpicia still noticed.

"Eager, aren't you? I guess one would be, if their mate was far away." Alice could feel the mate bond, silent and thought dead for so long, stirring in hopes of seeing her mate again. "Don't be too happy. It will not be an easy path." Alice waited patiently for the woman to tell her what the catch was.

"Little Alice, you just need to form a mate bond with me."


	15. Chapter 15

Secret Beneath the Roses 15: The rose is cruelly plucked prematurely

 **A/N: Man, I don't know why this chapter took me so long to write. I had half of it written like a long time ago but then I could never bring myself to write the other half despite having the plot planned out. Oh well, I got it done at least, that's all that matters.**

 **Hope everyone had a good holiday season! Alice certainly didn't.**

"What?!" Alice sputtered, pulling free of Sulpicia's hold on her. "You want me to-to form a bond with you?" Alice had a hard time wrapping her head around this. Every fiber in her being was screaming out to reject this offer. To stay as far from it as possible.

"Yes. I want you to form a soul mate bond with me," Sulpicia stated, dropping the hand that had been cupping Alice's chin to her side.

"But why?" If Sulpicia was offended by how revolted Alice sounded she didn't show it.

"To fix the problem of your fading visions."

"I don't see how that fixes anything, no offense," Alice quickly amended, in case she made the vampire mad and unwilling to help her any further.

Sulpicia tsked and let out a sigh. "Soul mate bonds have many nuisances to them. Nuisances that I can exploit due to my powers." Alice inclined her head, indicating that the woman had her interest and for her to continue. "You have a bond right now with Rosalie and she with you. Soul mate bonds are created between two people and are very important. They basically become the reason for a vampires existence once they form one. All of a vampires fibers of existence are focused on the other individual; on how they feel, on if they are in danger, safe, etc. The bond forces the body to create new body cells to make up for picking up on the extra stresses of consistently being attuned to the other vampire. Therefore when a bond is destroyed, the surviving members feel as if they have died, because their bodies and senses were so attuned to the others that they feel deaf, empty and unfulfilled now due to the lack of stimuli. Their extra cells die off, leaving the vampire in pain and then a vegetative state as they try to cope with the enormous amount of grief they are experiencing. It's quite terribly really. It can even happen to mates whose bond are still intact but who live too far away. The cells slow down, sometimes they don't even have a chance to develop, and make the affected vampires feel sluggish and lethargic. If separated for too long, they can also enter a vegetative state. Therefore it is recommended that the two stay together."

"Then why do you do it?" Alice couldn't keep from blurting out the question.

"Do what?" Sulpicia asked, annoyed that she had been interrupted in what was clearly a topic she was passionate about.

"Destroy the bonds," Alice answered. "You know exactly how it works and what it does to vampires, so why do it?" Alice clutched her hands to her chest, trying to hold back the anger she felt burning in her chest. Why did Sulpicia do it? _Why?_

Sulpicia gave a little chuckle. "It's exactly because I know what it does that I do it. Soul mate bond rupture is one of the most severe punishments we as Volturi hand out. This is because it is so physically, emotionally and mentally disruptive. It is not a punishment we give out lightly. Only the worst offenders receive it."

 _She's despicable. She knows exactly what it does to vampires and she still does it, without a hint of remorse._

"But do not worry, little Alice. I am not asking you to destroy the bond with Rosalie. Just to put it on the back burner, so to speak." Sulpicia gave Alice a slick smile, folding her hands in front of her red robes.

Alice swallowed past the lump of disgust in her throat and in curiosity asked, "how exactly would I do that?"

"I do not only destroy bonds. I create them." Sulpicia looked smug as she said this, as if Alice should now drop to her feet in reverence of the vampire's abilities. She clearly thought very highly of her abilities.

The pixie didn't do that, but she was amazed regardless. She hadn't heard of this kind of ability. It was kind of cool. "How?" she whispered.

Sulpicia smirked, aware of how in thrall Alice was by her power. "The same way a naturally caused Soul mate bond is made: through pheromone manipulation. A soul mate bond is created by vampiric pheromones. Each of us produce our own scent." At this Sulpicia approached Alice and brought her nose to the other girls skin, giving it a huge whiff. "You smell like cranberries and vanilla," she purred and Alice shivered, creeped out by the closeness of the Volturi vampire. She had the urge to pull away but felt it would be disrespectful to do so now. She stilled her body and tried to calm the tremors of disgust racing through it. "Give me a sniff, and tell me what you smell," Sulpicia prompted. "Go on, I don't bite," she smirked, chuckling to herself at her own joke. Alice held back the urge to roll her eyes and instead tentatively brought her nose to the other vampire's neck. She could smell heavy red wine, and chocolates emitting from the woman's skin. "Wine and chocolates," she noted, drawing away and gulping in a fresh breath of air to wash the other woman's scent away.

"Good. Now smell me again and tell me what I smell like." Alice did as instructed and let out a huge gasp, her knees almost giving out underneath her. Sulpicia smelled exactly like roses and heavy spice. Like Rosalie.

Alice had to hold back the urge to bury her face into the other woman's neck and Sulpicia laughed as she saw Alice's internal struggle battle out on her face. Alice bit her lip to hold it together, her body yearning to be next to Rosalie in a way she hadn't felt since her first year here. The bond inside her stirred, making longing tighten her chest drastically. Sulpicia drew away from her. "As you can tell, vampire pheromones are very important. Each pheromone has a lock and key so to call it. These locks and keys have a matching pair out there. Each vampire has a designated soul mate; not everyone meets theirs. These locks and keys match with another vampires lock and key and they connect. This is what forms the bond. From there the connection builds, until a full mate bond develops."

"And you're saying you can reproduce this and use it to change my bond with Rosalie?" Alice asked, wishing that Sulpicia would be next to her again, so that she could inhale her heavenly scent once more.

"I am not changing your bond with Rosalie. It'll still be there. However I will fool your body into thinking that I am her for the time being. Therefore your bond will heal, and you will be able to use your powers once again."

"Is there no other way to fix my problem?" Alice asked. She really didn't like the idea of forgetting her real Rosalie and using Sulpicia as a replacement.

"There is only one other way and that would be to bring Rosalie here, but surely you wouldn't want her working for the Volturi would you?" Alice immediately and vehemently shook her head at this. As much as she wanted the blonde by her side, she wold never want to subject her to the world of the Volturi. "Couldn't you just let me go?" She tentatively asked, her voice whiny, fingers crossed and hoping for the best.

Sulpicia laughed at this, putting her hands on her hips. "No Alice. You're not getting away that easily from us." Alice fought back a grimace. She couldn't let the other vampire know how much it hurt her to have her hopes dashed yet again. "The only option is to accept my offer or to have Rosalie dragged kicking and screaming here. You full know Aro will not give up easily on you. And as his wife, I am not about to have him be moody because he lost his favorite toy."

Alice didn't say anything, just clenched her hands and stared down at the floor, her brows furrowed in deep concentration. "Could I have some time to think about it?"

"No. You make your choice now, or I will make it for you," Sulpicia barked harshly. _Shit, there goes that plan_. Alice had been hoping that she could have a day at most to think about it and in the meantime try to escape for the umpteenth time.

"It's not the end of the world, dear. I'll realign your bond back to normal after the next two years are done. It'll be like nothing ever happened. You'll be good as new. And Rosalie won't suffer on her end. Since you'll still be in love with her, her bond will feel that. In fact, she'll feel better as I'm sure her bond isn't doing so great now," Sulpicia promised, seeing as how Alice was still quiet. Alice clenched her jaw together and didn't say anything. Sulpicia was getting annoyed. "Any second now, dear. You're beginning to drive on my nerves. I haven't got all day."

Alice swallowed harshly. _Fuck._ She didn't have much of a choice! "Ill do it!" she barked, before she could she could back out, yet upset at having to pick this option.

"Good. Now come here," Sulpicia indicated for the little girl to come forward and Alice hesitantly did so, feeling as if she was about to lose something important to herself. "Touch my hand," Sulpicia instructed, extending her hand straight in front of her. Alice slowly reached out her own hand, gulping deeply. She was afraid, she would readily admit that. What exactly would happen once she touched Sulpicia's hand? Would the other vampire uphold her bargain?

"Quickly!" the vampire snapped and Alice jumped at the loudness of her voice. Giving Sulpicia a once over, she swallowed deeply again and exhaled shakily through her nose. _Might as well do it and get it over with..._

Alice placed her small hand on the the other vampires, palm to palm. For a long time there was nothing and Alice wondered what she had worried so much for when she felt the faintest of tingles.

"What's this?" she asked, as the tingles got stronger.

"Shut up, you're distracting the process," Sulpicia reprimanded and Alice shut up, her hand nearly vibrating madly as the tingles turned to shocks of electric current. Alice gritted her teeth, wondering if this hurt the Volturi vampire as much as it was hurting her. She grabbed her right arm by the elbow, to give it the support it needed, fearing that she would rip her hand away any instant at the pain she felt. Shocks were zipping through her entire body, black dots danced before her vision and where her hand was touching the Volturi's she felt as if it was dipped into liquid magma. _How much longer?_ Alice could feel the need to vocalize her pain working its way from the depths of her stomach to her throat. Luckily, Sulpicia withdrew her hand just when Alice decided she couldn't do it anymore. Her hand dropped to her side as Alice collapsed to her knees, holding onto her hurt arm and muttering curses under her breath. At least she hadn't given Sulpicia the satisfaction of screaming.

"It's all done now. How do you feel?" Sulpicia's usually cold hard voice sounded a bit off. It was a hint more melodic with a husky tinge to it. Alice picked up her head and nearly bit her tongue in shock. Standing before her was Rosalie. The same haughty look, royal smirk and beautiful blonde curls that cascaded down her shoulders. She had a hand on her hip and was looking down at Alice. It wasn't a clear image of her, instead it looked like there was a pink fog hanging around her and she had a dreamlike quality to her, sort of like a mirage in a desert. Alice didn't care, her mate bond surging and resurfacing within her. "I think it worked. But just to make sure..." the 'Rosalie' before her grabbed her by her arms and pulled Alice to her whole height. Alice couldn't resist falling into 'Rosalie's' arms and burying her face in her neck. God, she smelled so good. Sulpicia really had changed her bond, but Alice hadn't known this was how it would work. It was really dangerous.

"For the duration of your stay here, you'll see me, smell me and register me as your mate. Don't expect me to reciprocate this, however." Alice pulled away at this, confusion etching her features. Rosalie wasn't going to show her love? But hadn't they already come to the conclusion that they both loved each other and would work it out? Why was the blonde reverting back to-oh, right. This was Sulpicia. _Get a grip! She's not the real thing. She's not!_ Alice chastised herself but it was so hard to get her brain straight, when Sulpicia was doing such a good job of it.

"I got it," Alice hissed, peeling herself hesitantly away from the fake Rosalie. She didn't intend to throw herself into Sulpicia's arms but it was going to be so damn hard when she looked like Rosalie.

"This will be an adventure as much for me as for you. I have only done this once before and it was for a short period of time. I might just slip up," Sulpicia suggestively winked and Alice was caught between disgust and joy, seeing Rosalie winking at her, but knowing it was not her.

* * *

It had been a full week after the switch of the bonds and Alice found it increasingly harder and harder each day to explain to her brain that the woman with blonde curly hair, curvaceous hips and sensual red lips, was not Rosalie, but Sulpicia pretending to be her. That did not make the longing go away, however, and Alice would spend a great deal of time fawning over the woman, or following her around. It was much easier when Sulpicia wasn't around as Alice could convince herself that Rosalie was indeed not here, and that she was imagining it all.

"Mooning over Sulpicia again?" Jane had sneered one day at Alice who was in the library of the Volturi's household, reading an ancient book. She was surprised how much original human literature was owned by the human blood suckers. Dante's Inferno, Da Vinci's diary, etc. It made her wonder if perhaps the Volturi did not hold the humans in such low regards as she had previously thought.

"What now Jane?" Alice asked with a hint of irritation in her voice, not having caught Jane's statement at all. It had been a while since the short blonde had bothered Alice, so she wondered what had gotten her so riled up she was going to break her promise of ignoring the pixie.

"I just think it's disgusting how you throw yourself at her. She's married you know," the blonde slide deeper into the room, taking the seat in front of Alice, who was nestled snugly into a comfy armchair.

Oh, so this was what this was going to be about. No doubt the blonde was curious and confused by the new interactions between Alice and Aro's wife. "It's nothing. Just a new form of punishment," Alice quickly replied, turning a page. She really did not feel like entertaining the little sadist today. Not when her head still felt light and tingly from having breathed in Sulpicia's scent that mimicked Rosalie's own.

"Really? And what form of punishment involves you practically salivating at her feet as you run around following her and doing errands for her?" Jane sat up in her seat, eyes bright with malice.

"A punishment that has me acting as a fool," Alice had tried to answer resolutely but could not keep out the hint of shame from her voice. Indeed Sulpicia's ability was dangerous, more dangerous than Alice had predicted. Alice had nearly kissed her. Sulpicia of all people! But she hadn't been Sulpicia in that moment, just Rosalie. Alice shivered in horror as she recalled the moment she had almost made a mistake that she would regret for the rest of her existence. She would never forgive herself for kissing that despicable woman, and it had taken every fiber of her being to resist the urge to do so in that moment. Sulpicia had been deceptively attractive that day, wafting her tantalizing scent over to Alice, ruffling her long blonde hair and giving a pout with her lips as Alice strained to keep her attention fixed on the light fixture in the middle of the ceiling instead of the woman's beautifully sculpted face. It certainly wasn't helping that the woman was teasing Alice on purpose, trying to see how far she could go before the pixie relented and gave in to the temptation in front of her. Alice felt like she was waging a war each day with Sulpicia, one that was unfair from the very start. One where Alice was on a slippery slope, steadily being pushed down to the cliff edge to fall into the mouth of the ravenous monster waiting to devour her as Sulpicia's countless army members, dressed in shiny and magnificent armor, pressed relentlessly against her shoddily clad army, an army that had partially turned on her in desperation when looking at the odds that faced them.

In short it was emotional, mental and physical hell on Alice. She wasn't only fighting Sulpicia but herself as well. So, she could be excused if she looked like a sloppy mess. But the worst part wasn't feeling this way, but what Sulpicia did to her. Alice found herself more and more likely to give into the whims and demands of the older vampire. If she wanted Alice to do a task, all she had to do was ask in the husky voice of Rosalie or bat her eyes and Alice would rush out to do it. Several times Alice had come close to drinking human blood because of her, yet always at the last moment she would restrain herself. This was because she knew the real Rosalie would never ask her to forgo her diet. Out of all the Cullen's, save Carlisle, Rosalie was perfect when it came to keeping the no human diet. It helped that she had never tasted human blood before and thus did not suffer from cravings as much.

Alice hated Sulpicia all the more for trying to force human blood onto her, but couldn't hate her when she was around her. It was only when she was separated from the vile woman and her pheromones that she was able to be more of herself.

Jane's eyebrows shot up in shock at Alice's free admission of acting like a fool but before the two could continue the conversation Alec strode into the room. "Cullen, Sulpicia seeks your assistance in a matter of importance." Alice could all but restrain herself from jumping excitedly out of her chair. She would get to see Rosalie again, no matter how faux she was, in addition to leaving this talk with Jane behind. She had been lucky today. The little sadist hadn't been able to get the conversation flowing to the point where she would be able to verbally abuse Alice and then mentally and bodily. Jane gave a scowl at Alice's departure but was not discouraged.

"I'll talk to you later, Cullen," she drawled, sending a bolt of fear down Alice's spine. A breeze fluttered past the pixie's nose and she knew it was Jane reminding the girl of her abilities. Alice was not looking forward to Jane bullying her again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: A fake rose is used to hide the ugliness of a barren garden

 **A/N: Poor Alice, will she ever be reunited with her love? Will she ever be able to leave the Volturi?**

"Tell me my dear Sulpicia, how goes the bond?" Aro and his wife were sitting at a huge dining table, the large marble piece of furniture bare except for a pitcher of red liquid in the middle of it, and the two wine glasses the vampires were using to drink it with. Aro was leaning forward in his seat, eyes trained on Sulpicia as she took a deliberately long time to drain her glass before setting it down and licking the red residue from her thin lips.

"I can say it went successfully." The woman vaguely stated to which Aro leaned even more forwards.

"And?" he inquired, childlike curiosity on his face.

"And she will soon be back to a hundred percent capacity with her powers. Currently it is taking a bit of time since they were so depleted to begin with," the woman replied, purposefully keeping her answers sparse in other to make the leader of the Volturi practically beg for the information.

"And?" he asked with a hint of impatience this time. He knew Sulpicia was trying to drag this out as one of the games she played for her sick enjoyment but he was not in the mood for it. She could do that another time.

"We cannot rush this, I hope you are not thinking of doing that," she said, indicating with a finger for one of the guards in the room to refill her glass. There was a short burst of wind and she picked up her refilled wine glass to her lips before taking a slow sip.

"Tell me already," Aro growled, slamming his hand onto the table. "I'm not in the mood for your little mind games Sulpicia. I want to know now!"

Sulpicia's nostrils flared and Aro winced at this, afraid of incurring his wife's ire. "My dear husband, let me tell the story the way I want to. If you hadn't asked your annoying questions of 'and' I would be halfway through divulging the information by now." She sat the glass down and cast him a reproachful look.

"Fine," Aro muttered, crossing his arms over his chest in resignation. "I"m listening."

Sulpicia's lips curled up in delight at this, having once again cowed her husband into submission. He may be the leader of the Volturi now, but not for long if she had her way...

"As I stated at an earlier date, I had used my manipulation of vampiric pheromones to make Alice believe I was Rosalie. The process was quick and worked on her, yet I know she is still fighting it even to this day. She doesn't want to give into my powers-"

"So fix it," Aro interjected only to sink into his seat in apprehension at the glare Sulpicia shot at him after being interrupted. "As I was saying, she doesn't want to lose control of herself, but this is a battle she is steadily losing. I have used little tricks and charms to slowly seduce her into believing the false reality I have given her. Fear not Aro, no matter how strong Alice thinks she is, no one can resist their mate for that long. Soon enough I will have her eating out of my hand. I only need one event, one big and special event to completely knock her off of her equilibrium," Sulpicia mussed, running a finger along the lip of the glass. She looked off into the distance as she did this, pretending her mind was hard at work. She already had an idea on what she wanted to do, she only had to bait Aro into thinking it was his idea as well.

"A big event such as what?" Aro asked tentatively, unsure if he could speak up now.

Sulpicia shrugged. "I'm not sure. A Volturi event? A battle perhaps?"

Aro frowned, thinking. "Are you suggesting the battle of the Volturi against the rogue vampires?"

"That is an excellent idea, Aro!" Sulpicia praised, surprising him with her approval. The man smiled despite himself. "If we take her along we can finally get her to fight for our side!"

"But won't she run away?"

"No, I guarantee she won't. I'll pretend I am in distress and there is no better way to muddle a vampires mind then when their mate is in danger. Alice despite her misgivings in killing other vampires will not hesitate if it means it will save me. And by the time the battle is done she will be entirely on our side, serving the Volturi. Those seven years of service will turn into an eternity, and she will never want to return to the Cullen's ever again!"

Aro's eyes open wide in shock, narrowed in delight at his wife's words. He began to chuckle, a high pitched thing that rang throughout their dinning hall. He clapped his hands too until at last his bout of amusement had faded. "So little Alice will forever be in our control! Just like I wanted! Sulpicia you are a genius!" Aro rose from his seat, hands outstretched in admiration as he said this. Sulpicia merely smiled smugly and leaned back into her chair, hand lazily holding her wine glass. "Anything to please my _husband_."

* * *

"Alice you're coming with us."

"Huh?" Alice craned her neck from the second floor of the library where she had been browsing through some vampire stories. She saw Alec on the first floor, red hood covering his face. "I said you're coming with us."

"To where?" the little vampire inquired, shelving the book and jumping quietly down to join him.

"To the fight against the rogue vampires," he replied simply and Alice had to do a double take at that.

She had never been allowed outside before. Why the sudden change? "I'm fighting with you? Why?"

"To use your powers on the field. We need as much help as we can get if we want to quell their little rebellion." They were out in the hallway now, moving down it to meet the others.

"I'm not killing anyone!" Alice hissed stopping in her tracks to glare at the man as panic filled her chest. She had gotten away with all these years of not having to kill anyone, surely they weren't going to make her do it now? "My only job was to predict the future and that is it."

Alec stopped, pulled his hood down to fix her with a glare and grabbed her by her thin wrist before she could so much as move. "That choice is not yours to decide Cullen. When you work for the Volturi you do as they ask. If they ask you to jump off a building you do it. When they ask you to kill, you. Do. It!" He let go off her wrist which was throbbing from how tightly he had held it. "Do I make myself clear?"

Alice's lips curled up in a rebellious sneer. "Perfectly."

Alec nodded his head and they continued on their way to meet the others.

* * *

The Volturi army moved like a silent and deadly red fog, traversing the woods outside of the city of Rome. They knew the vampire rogues resided in the mountains not far from here and they were going to make a direct assault onto their home base to wipe them out once and for all.

Alice was somewhere at the front of the army, sandwiched between Alec and Jane, her watchers. They were here to make sure she didn't run away. Alice was jittering with nervous energy. This was the first time she had been outside in years and she had forgotten how nice it was. The air was warm, caressing her cheeks and hair softly. Rich smells of living things hit her nose and her mouth watered as she picked up the trail of a deer. She reveled in the feel of the setting sun on her skin and the spongy ground under her feet. Being outside made her feel alive in a way she hadn't felt in so long.

"Enjoying the nature?" Jane asked as she kept pace with Alice.

"Yes," the girl answered, her face dreamy as she attuned her ear to listen to the birds chirping and took in a deep whiff of air. She was too happy to be bothered by Jane's presence next to her.

"Well it won't last for long. Soon the air will be ripe with the smell of death and the screams of those disgusting rogues," Jane sneered, taking delight in the awaiting bloodbath. Alice frowned, her good mood slightly shattered by Jane. But the blonde's words brought a clarity to her. What was she doing enjoying the nature like some sort of fool? She was outside, she had a chance for escape! She better start coming up with a way to plan it.

As the Volturi continued onto their path of war, Alice's brain was coming up with multiple ways she could escape. She had five good ideas planned out but she wouldn't be able to acknowledge if they would work until she used her powers. But she couldn't use them now without garnering the attention of Jane and Alec. During the battle she might have a chance, the confusion and chaos of it distracting her captors.

Alice allowed herself a small smile. Yes, soon she would be free. Soon.

"What are you smiling about freak?" Jane spat, noting the small grin on Alice's face.

Alice hide her smile and shook her head. "Nothing, nothing at all."

When they arrived at the mountain range Aro signaled them to stop. They did so, dropping into a crouch. The woods ended here and there was a vast expanse of bare terrain to the edge of the mountains. With their bright red robes they would be easily spotted if they tried to cross it in such high a number as they did now. With another signal from Aro, twos and threes of vampires separated from the main group and ran across the empty space before ducking down and hiding in the crevices of the rocks. This went on for a while, the numbers of Volturi around Alice slowly thinning as they joined their companions on the other side. Maybe Alice could take the chance to run now? Soon there wouldn't be any vampires on her side and she was pretty fast. She was sure she could outrace them. She didn't have the opportunity to deliberate on this more as Jane grabbed her roughly by her upper arm, Alec doing the same to her other. With hurried movements and a clamped hand over her mouth to keep her quiet, they dragged her across to the other side with all the dignity of a thrashing cat.

Alice struggled in their grip, kicking her legs at them for manhandling her like this. "Did you have to do that? Do you not trust me?" she accused once they set her free.

"No." They both answered at the same time and she gave a small growl. Of course they shouldn't trust her. She had been planning to escape but this mistrust was going to make her escape harder.

At last when all the vampires were on this side Aro gave the signal to start moving. The vampires snuck through the mountain finally reaching their destination. They stood on the ridge of the rogues camp, their red robes billowing in the wind as they gazed down at the unsuspecting enemy. The rogue vampires had built an entire town inside the mountains, complete with small houses and farms. They were walking around, chatting with one another and Alice felt her heart twist. She didn't want to hurt them. She didn't want to subject them to the evils of the Volturi.

One of the rogues stiffened as he caught the scent of something on the breeze. His nostrils flared as he sniffed at it, unsure if what he had smelled had been correct. He slowly turned his head around to look up to where the scent had come from and froze, his mouth open in shock at the horde of robed individuals. He was about to yell something when the Volturi dropped down into the village like crimson rain, eliciting screams from the incognizant.

Alec landed on the rogues back, crushing it with his feet. The vampire gave a twitch, trying to free himself from his attacker but Alec only reached down and ripped his head off, throwing it into the sea of fighting figures.

Snarls and growls rebounded off of the cavernous walls and fists and fury flew at astounding speeds. Alice felt lost in the conflict. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to do this. She was going to run. Now.

She turned to leave when something grabbed her by the back of her cloak. She only had time to turn her face so that her aggressor could pummel it. She fell onto the floor, clutching the broken fragments of her nose.

"You Volturi scum! How dare you attack us in are own home!" the man above her was livid and he threw himself on her, fists digging into her unprotected body.

"I'm not Volturi," she wheezed between hits, hands up to protect her face.

"You wear their red robes!"

"I'm their slave! Their slave!" she cried out, as she felt a rib crack under his blow.

"Their slave?" he paused in his punches momentarily, looking down at her and how pitiful and defenseless she looked.

"Please I can help you. I possess the gift of sight. I can tell you what their going to do next. Just help me leave them!" Alice felt a sliver of hope in her chest. Maybe she could use the rogues to help her escape.

A vampire flew over their heads but neither paid attention, the man too deep in contemplation and Alice wondering if he would help her. Finally he let out a scoff. "As if I could trust a single word that rolls off of your poisoned tongue, leech!" His fury was redoubled if possible and he raised both hands to smash her into oblivion when a big hand grabbed him by the back of his neck. With a loud rip his head and body detached.

"You are pathetic," Alec sneered, looking down at her. "Get up and fight before Aro kills me for letting you die." Alice scrambled to her feet, kicking the limp body of the rogue away from her in revulsion. It span in the direction of a couple fighting vampires who trampled over it in their rush to kill each other. Alice gave Alec a wary look, wondering if he had heard anything she had said to the other vampire. But if the Volturi vampire had heard anything he gave nothing away.

A loud scream resounded from her right side and she instinctively dodged the attack aimed at her before she even knew who had attacked her. It was another rogue, one with shaggy black hair and a ragged beard. "Fight him!" Alec growled watching as Alice only evaded the hits sent at her by the vampire. Two vampires tried to do a sneak attack on Alec behind his back as he watched but he whirled around quicker than they expected for a man of his size. He grabbed each one of them by their faces, each palm as big as their heads. With a grunt he snapped them to the ground and twisted their heads to the point of breaking. Done with them he turned back to Alice.

"I won't!" Alice shot back, her foot slipping on a rock. She regained her balance but took a hit to the face as punishment for her misstep. "I won't kill them!"

"I knew it was foolish to bring you to this battle!" The man growled and took on Alice's opponent for her. Snapping his neck, the useless body dropped to the floor but when he turned around he saw the pixie girl had disappeared into the fray. Where had she gone? He only been occupied for mere seconds! How could she completely disappear like that? Aro was going to have his head if Alec didn't watch over her! Growling he began to push past the warring bodies around him in search of her.

Alice had thankfully managed to give Alec the slip. Now all she had to do was make sure no one spotted her leaving the fight and she would be home free. The faces of her family danced in front of her eyes, fueling her. Slipping the heavy red cloak from off of her shoulders she spat on it and gave it an additional kick. The hated symbol of the Voturi was gone from her shoulders and she felt like a giant weight had lifted off of her being.

"Alice! Alice!" A sharp all too familiar cry rang in Alice's ears, stirring the mate bond in her. There, surrounded by three vicious looking rogues, was Rosalie. She was pinned to the ground on her stomach. One had pinned her hands to her back and another was crouching over her ready to rip her head off as the last vampire leered at her in victory.

"It's not her. It's not the real one. The real one is back home," Alice muttered to herself, trying to quell the insatiable urge to run to the rescue. "Don't do it. It's not real. Just an illusion." She found that her body was slowly moving towards Rosalie, her eyes glued to the scene. "You're _so_ close to going home," she told herself but her body wasn't listening and neither was her mind now, the words falling emptily from her mouth.

"Rosalie!" she screamed, her legs pumping, adrenaline shooting through her body as she rushed forward to save her mate. The three vampires surrounding the blonde looked up warily at her, wondering what this little vampire was raging on about. "Get away from her!" Alice screeched, rage filling her very being. How dare they hurt her mate! How dare they! She was going to teach them a lesson they wouldn't forget.

Snarling she launched herself into the fight, the vampire that had been leering at Rosalie meeting her headfirst. They crashed into each other with the sound of rocks shattering.

"Kill the Volturi bitch already, while I take this one on," the rogue hollered back to his friends and Alice let a cry of pure panic rip from her chest. "NO!" she pushed the vampire back with a surge of new strength, his eyes opening wide in surprise at her power before he flew over his friend's heads and collided with a rock wall. Alice aimed a kick right at the vampire clutching Rosalie's head and he fell off of her, chunks of his cheek spraying outwards. The last vampire didn't even have time to jump at her because Rosalie was twisting her body around able to move due to a lightened load. Now on her back she wrapped her legs around him to keep him still and reared up to grasp his head between her slender fingers. It came free with a sharp crack and she tossed the body to the side. "Rosalie I'm so happy you're okay," Alice panted as she dropped next to her mate and drew her into her trembling arms.

"I am now my sweet Alice, because I knew you would save me." Rosalie nuzzled Alice's neck and the pixie felt relief claw at her chest. It had been too close. One second more and Rosalie would have been dead. What had Alice been thinking, trying to leave when Rosalie was here in the Volturi with her. A small part of Alice revolted at that idea however. Since when was Rosalie part of the Volturi? Alice didn't get to follow that particular train of thought as the snarls of the still alive vampires made her jump to her feet, anger rushing through her veins. The sight of them set her on edge and she was ready to rip their heads of once more. Gone was her desire to not harm them. She hadn't wanted to fight the rogues but now they had hurt her mate and they were going to learn first hand what that meant.

Rosalie stood by her side, smirk on her face. "Let's teach these assholes what happens when they mess with our bond," the blonde hissed, flexing her claws. Alice gave a curt nod of the head and followed her beloved into battle. The two rogues stood no chance to their combined power. Rosalie tore them apart with cruel precision and Alice admired the moves of her mate. They were powerful and cold and calculating but something was off about them. Didn't Rosalie use to fight differently? Alice shook the thought out of her head. That wasn't important now.

"Come Alice. Take your revenge," Rosalie held up the rogue vampire, pinning his hands behind his back and forcing him to his knees in front of the pixie. He was shaking with rage and spat on Alice's shoes.

"Volturi scum!" he snarled but those were his last words. Alice stepped forward and cracked his neck. There, he had gotten his punishment. But now that he was dead Alice's rage and blood lust subsided, her head clearing. She had just killed a vampire. Never before had she...never had she wanted to for the Volturi.

She turned wide horror stricken eyes to Rosalie. "I killed for...the Volturi."

Rosalie's smile faltered but she dropped the already decomposing body and approached her mate. She placed a gentle hand on Alice's cheek, her scent of roses and heavy spice permeating the air around her and wiping away the bitter scent of vampiric death.

"No Alice. You killed for me. You killed to save me," the blonde insisted gently, tipping Alice's head up to her. "And that's all that matters." Alice looked into her eyes, getting lost in their brown depths. The blonde was so irresistible right now and Alice longed to bury her hands into her long locks. She had to remind herself they were in the middle of a battle. She reluctantly pulled away. "I suppose..." she mumbled still feeling ill at ease. She had never hurt another vampire as far as she could recall. This would be her first head count.

"Alice," Rosalie called, pulling the pixie back to her, crushing her against her.

"What?" she asked, unable to meet the others eyes.

"I love you," the blonde said, grinning cheesily. Then with shaking hands she gently grabbed Alice's face and pulled it close to her own.

The words alone would have been enough to lift Alice's mood from the deepest darkest pit of despair but the kiss worked wonders as well. Alice soon forgot about the battle, about the world happening around her. All her misgivings fell away. She let herself fall into the sensation of the kiss, fall into the clutches of Sulpicia even more.

The Volturi queen had Alice where she finally wanted her. The rest of the plan could now commence.

 **A/N: What exactly are Sulpicia's plans? What is she planning to do with Alice?**


	17. Chapter 17

Secret Beneath the Roses

Chapter Seventeen: The Rose Reawakens

 **A/N: Rosalie finally comes back in this chapter. But how will Alice react to seeing her?**

The Volturi returned victorious from their battle, the rogues numbers having finally been decimated once and for all. Only a handful had survived, a small handful that would not be enough to be a threat to the great and mighty ancient vampires and their royal guards. The Volturi had suffered causalities of their own but none too serious and in the end, like Alice had foreseen, the three leaders had held the heads of their defeated enemies up, reveling in their triumph.

That was why, when they returned back to their base, drunk off of their success, they were caught off guard by what awaited them. The first sign that something was wrong should have been that there were no guards around. The place was always crawling with them.

Marcus was the first to notice and he tugged on Aro's sleeves to draw his attention to the matter but the man was too busy skipping and humming to himself about his conquests to pay attention to the quiet man. It was only after he had entered the Great Hall, the place where he greeted all his visitors and held court, that he noticed something was wrong.

"Well, well. Who do we have here?" he asked, clasping his hands together, his pleasant mood souring.

Who was it? Alice was curious and strained on her toes to see over the heads of the vampires in front of her as she had no idea who Aro was addressing. Rosalie, who was holding her hand, gave it a gentle squeeze. "Patience, Alice," she said, a smile gracing her lips. Alice drew her attention back to her and smiled back, causing Jane to make a gagging noise behind her. Alice fixed her with a glare but the girl had already moved on to paying attention to the intruders.

"You kill all my guards, and expect me to hold court for you?" Aro's high pitched voice exclaimed, clearly insulted. "What a rude greeting. Is this how to choose to greet an old friend, Carlisle?" Alice's heart leaped at that. Carlisle? He was back here? How was that possible? Alice once again strained onto her toes to see only to have Rosalie tug her down, this time in annoyance. Had he come for her and Rosalie? Was he going to set them free from the Volturi? Hope swelled in her chest. She wanted to see him!

A stern but warm voice answered and Alice knew it was Carlisle for certain. There was no mistaking the tone and afflictions he used, specific to him in his speech. "It was not my intention to be rude. But you called us to court." Aro had?

"I did indeed. This is because you broke yet another one of my rules. And instead of groveling for my forgiveness you come, slaughter my guards and defiantly stare at me. Are you asking for trouble?"

"Kill him and the girl," Caius muttered. "Solve two problems at once." What girl was Caius talking about? Was it Alice? Or Rosalie? Alice fidgeted, wishing she was taller so she could see who else from the Cullen's was here.

"Our answer to your summons is this, Aro: No. We refuse to kill Bella or her child." These words froze Alice. Bella had a child? With who? Certainly not Edward. He was a vampire, and vampires couldn't reproduce...

"And we have also come for Alice. We want our daughter back, Aro," Carlisle said but Alice hadn't heard that part. She was already moving through the crowd, snatching her hand free of Rosalie's hold. She had to see them. If Bella was here...was the whole family here?

She burst through, coming to a stop right next to the three leaders. If her heart could beat it would be pounding right now, blood rushing through her veins. Her face cracked into a smile. There in front of her was her family. It looked like they hadn't aged a day. Carlisle was standing at the front of the family, who was in the middle of the throne room, backs held up right and proud. Esme was by his side, holding onto his arm supportively, her motherly features drawn up in feral devotion. Jasper stood behind her, hands in his pockets, Emmett looking uncharacteristically serious next to him. Edward was close by, arms holding Bella protectively, whose own arms were holding up a child girl. Bella had changed from the last Alice remembered her. Her skin was paler, more flawless and her eyes glimmered gold. She was a vampire.

Alice let a gasp escape her lips. When had this happened? Alice's visions had foretold nothing of this. They had, however, wavered temporarily in their ability and reach, so that could explain the lack of knowledge about this. Alice wondered how it had happened, and how the child had occurred if Bella was a vampire now. Too many questions, no way to ask. She turned her attention onto the final Cullen and took in a huge shaky breath. There, standing in all her beauty and glory, was Rosalie. Alice began to feel the world sway around her. What was going on? Why was Rosalie on _that_ side?

She felt a cold hand grab her own and turned to see Rosalie had caught up to her, her gaze worried and disapproving. "Don't run away from me, little one. I was worried." Her words were sweet and husky but they only distracted Alice for a millisecond from her tortured thoughts. There were two Rosalie's? Why?

"Alice!" Carlisle gave a surprised cry at Alice's arrival to the front of the army. Aro gave at a tsk at her being upfront but it was now too late for her to go back and hide.

"My baby girl, you're okay!" Esme let out a huge sigh of relief, her eyes nearly tearing up. Emmett gave a big whoop at her appearance, Jasper's face broke out into a huge smile and so did Edwards. "Alice, oh my god so it is true. They forced you into the Volturi," Bella sobbed, happy to see her friend but saddened by her predicament. The child in her arms picked up on her emotions and gave her mother a hug, attempting to soothe her.

But the person who was most excited to see Alice was Rosalie. "Alice!" she cried out and made to take a step forward but Jasper held out an arm to hold her back. She heeded it but there was so much pure unadulterated joy and hope in her voice and face that Alice felt drawn to go to her, like a moth to fire. A strong hand clamping over hers stopped her from going.

"Rosalie, what's going on?" she asked the blonde next to her. "Why are there two?"

"I don't know," she whispered back. "Somethings wrong here. I don't want you approaching. It could not be safe." Alice nodded her head obediently, not tearing her gaze from the blonde across the court, watching her with curious and cautious eyes.

"Carlisle you cannot have Alice back. She's still due for two more years, and I'd say that she is quite comfortable here, right?" Aro cast a smirk at Sulpicia's and Alice's conjoined hands. The Cullen families eyes followed his words.

"No," Esme gasped, raising a hand to her mouth. "Alice you don't mean to tell me-"

"Let go of her you bitch! She's my mate!" Rosalie roared, breaking past Jasper's arm and on her way to fight for her mate when Emmett and Jasper both jumped on her, holding the thrashing girl back as she kicked and screeched with all her energy. They pulled her back, muscles straining as they contained her. Again Alice felt a tug on her chest towards the blonde but soon forgot about it as the Rosalie next to her enveloped her arms protectively around the smaller girl. The scent of roses and heavy spice encircled Alice, making her eyes lid drowsily.

"Get your dirty hands off of her Sulpicia!" Rosalie snarled, a bit calmer than seconds before. Jasper must have been using his gift on her. Sulpicia? Alice glanced up to see if in fact the woman holding her was Sulpicia but it wasn't. It was just Rosalie. What was going on here? Her brain said there was more to this, and that she should look deeper, but the sweet embrace of Rosalie's turned those doubts into mush.

"Or what, Cullen? What will you do? Alice is my mate not yours," Rosalie smugly said, stroking a finger down Alice's cheek.

"Bullshit! Alice, Alice come to your senses. What are you doing with her, it's me, Rosalie. Snap out of it and see Sulpicia for who she really is!" Rosalie looked ready to crawl out of her skin from anger, her fangs bared, eyes black. She twisted and thrashed in her brother's grip as they struggled to hold on. They both knew that Rosalie was a powerhouse to reckon with. Emmett only hoped that Jasper's gift would stave off her anger and violence, yet Sulpicia was insistent on acting in a manner would elicit such violent responses from the blonde.

Alice shook her head, it beginning to throb. "Don't listen to her little one. She's lying. I know what she is. She is a succubus. This is some trick, some test that Aro has put for us. This cannot be our actual family. They'd never make it past his royal guards. If we run to our family now then he will order his guards back at Forks, Washington to kill them all."

"Then why aren't they calling for you?" Alice asked, her brain whirling in confusion.

"Because my dear, I've never been a flight risk. I was content being around you wherever we may be, heaven or hell. But you always wanted to go back home, so thus this test. You already passed the test of the battle, pass this one for me too Alice. Please, I need you." The last phrase was said with so much need that all of Alice's doubts caved. Rosalie was right, this had to be some test Aro was putting her under. After all why would Bella be a vampire, the thing that Edward swore he would never let happen.

"Stop touching her!" the other Rosalie, the fake one, snarled, still in the grips of her brothers. "Touch her one more time and I'll-"

"Touch her like this?" Rosalie inquired, bringing Alice's face closer to her own and kissing her cheek softly. The cry of rage that left the other Rosalie was enough to send shivers of fear down Alice's back. It promised blood. Death. Vengeance for the wrongs committed and the end of the world. If this was a test, it was certainly hard. And scary. The blonde began thrashing violently again and no amount of soothing from Jasper would ease her down. Her mate bond called for retribution for such acts against her mate. Her mate. HER MATE ALICE!

"Rosalie," Alice spoke at last. "Or you who claims to be Rosalie."

"What are you talking about? There is only one of me. I'm the only Rosalie." Rosalie interrupted, her tone hurt, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

"Yea, Alice. She's the real deal," Emmett said, grunting to contain the volatile girl.

"Alice you're not making any sense. Explain yourself," Carlisle demanded.

Alice narrowed her eyes at them. They were fake, a test. She had nothing to explain to them. Her real family was safe back at home. "Here is the real Rosalie." She raised her hand, still clasped tightly to Sulpicia's. "You are all fakes, meant to confuse me."

"She's gone crazy," Edward muttered in horror as Bella let out a gasp.

"No, she can't be," Rosalie whined, sagging in her brother's hold, as if all the life had gone out of her. "What did they do to you?" This part was said in a horrified whisper.

"She's not crazy," Carlisle rationalized as Esme gave out a cry of horror at what had been done to her daughter. "She's been disillusioned. I know the capabilities of Sulpicia's powers. She had something to do with this." He looked angry, ready to tear the mentioned woman apart.

"Aro," Caius muttered, glaring at the Volturi leader. "Do something about this situation here, before I feel the need to start tearing open throats."

"Yes, yes," Aro waved a hand, dismissing the man's threats. Addressing the Cullens he gave a small smile. "I don't think we have the time to chit chat. Alice is loving her stay here and is quite content to work for the Volturi. That topic is done and finished with. As for Bella's child, hand it over."

Instantly all the Cullen's were on the defensive, snarling, shoulders squaring up. "How rude, don't you think?" Aro turned to Caius and Marcus, tsking. The two vampires ignored his comment. "The child," Caius growled. "Kill her or I will."

"Right," Aro lifted up his hands. "As Caius here said, she must be killed. She cannot be allowed to live. She is too dangerous. She will bring untold damage to the world should her powers ever go out of control."

"That is not true," Carlisle said. "We have found information that proves otherwise. We have done our research Aro, unlike you, who chooses to ignorantly continue believing children of human and vampire heritage are a threat to our existence."

"Carlisle," Rosalie hissed, interrupting her father. "About Alice-"

"Not now," Jasper cut her off.

"But-"

"Later. Bella's child's life is of first importance right now," he chided and she shut up but her gaze never left Alice. The pixie felt unnerved by her staring. So many emotions ran across her face, most strongly desperation and Alice tried to ignore it, crane her head away and bury her face into the crook of her Rosalie's neck. The _real_ one.

"We want to negotiate with you," Carlisle insisted.

"Negotiate after you killed our guards?" Aro spread out his hands, ticked off more than he appeared.

"They tried to kill us first," Emmett explained. "We only did what we had to."

"Aro," Caius growled out again. "Get this over with, stop stalling."

Aro ignored him. "And how would you negotiate this deal with me, when you have nothing that you could possibly offer me. I already took your only bargaining chip; Alice."

Carlisle winced at this memory. "We still have something you might be interested in."

"Aro!" Cauis yelled, startling the man and everyone who stood next to him with his outburst. "Stop trying to make deals. That vampire is no longer your friend. Do not hesitate to strike him down. He shat all over your rules not once but thrice and you still waver when coming to a decision on his fate," he barked, angry.

Aro looked mad and confused at the other vampires accusations. "Be silent you!" At that moment Alice felt the familiar tug of a coming vision on her mind. She dropped into it so harshly it made her breath catch in her throat. What she saw inside only made her uneasy and horrified and it threw her mind into a horrid truth. Surfacing out of it just as quickly as she had entered it, she pulled free of her mates grip and rushed to Aro. "You have to see this!" she exclaimed touching the Volturi leader by the shoulder, knowing he could see everything she had seen through this method. He froze as her vision flooded his mind. Caius looked none too happy his argument with the Volturi leader had been interrupted. Snorting contemptuously he pushed past Aro and Alice. "That's it. I'm taking charge of this my self. Volturi army attack the Cullen's!"

"No!" Alice howled. "Don't do it!" She let go of Aro and he came out of the vision, shaking his head as to clear it from drops of water. "Caius, cease this at once!" he ordered but the room had erupted into chaos. The army did not hesitate to charge at the Cullen's who were horribly out numbered or so it seemed. With a loud cry, the glass dome ceiling of the court shattered as bodies rained down from it. Except these weren't regular bodies. They were wolves, the Quiluetes to be exact. And among them were vampires, some of which Alice didn't recognize and one's she did. Tanya, Kate and Irina were there. She hadn't seen the Denali's since her stint all those years. The memory brought a sharp pain to her head and she quickly dropped it.

"They've brought a whole army to fight us, those sneaky little-" but whatever Alice's Rosalie was going to say was cut off by Aro. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Sulpicia, you have to help me. Stop Caius. If we do not then Alice's vision will come true and I will die. Do you hear this! I will die by Edward Cullen's own hand!" The poor vampire was absolutely terrified, his voice panicky.

Rosalie's eyebrow went up in surprise at hearing this before a deadly smile danced upon her lips. "You're going to die? Don't be over dramatic dear." She patted his pale cheek. "Now get out there and fight the Cullen's."

The great hall was a mess of tangling and twisting bodies, of mouth and teeth snapping at flesh. Cries of pain, of loss, of victory, stained the air, forming an alarming song of war. Alice let herself be drawn into the fray, never straying from her mate's side too far. She wasn't going to let a repeat of what happened last time occur. She would protect her mate against anyone tooth and nail, or at least almost anyone. The fake Rosalie slammed into her mates side, howling with unleashed rage. Alice had only been able to stand, petrified by her inability to do anything as she couldn't tell which one was her mate and which was the enemy. Now that they were so close to one another, now that her body was free of her Rosalie's touch, she was confused. But which one had been her Rosalie to begin with?

"Get off of me you fake!" Rosalie snarled, slicing at the other Rosalie's throat only to miss. The two were a tangled mess of long limbs and bouncy blonde hair. Alice couldn't tell where one ended and where the other began. They tussled on the floor for a while, spitting venomous curses at each other, interspersed with regular speech.

"You're the fake! You tricked Alice and I will never let you walk away alive for that!" the other blonde hissed, clawing a path down Rosalie's face and taking layers of hardened skin with it. She let out a shriek and pushed the other away.

"I'm the fake? How about we let Alice decide. She would know best, wouldn't she?" Rosalie said, struggling to avoid getting pinned down or clawed at by the other Rosalie anymore. They at last managed to roll into a mutual position, one in which they were standing apart, breath ragged and glaring at each other, waiting for Alice to speak up.

"So little one, tell me, which one is your true mate?" Cooed the Rosalie whose face had been clawed into a disastrous mess. She cracked her neck, and sniffed, her attention never wavering from the opponent in front of her.

"Little one?" Rosalie wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I would never call her that!" The battle might as well not existed for her, all that her senses were attuned on now was killing Sulpicia and getting Alice back.

"Then what would you have called her?" Rosalie bared her teeth.

"That's not important right now, what is, is that Alice comes to her senses!" Alice full body grimaced, feeling the pressure of their demands weigh on her. It didn't help that there was a time constraint. No other vampire had attacked them but that was surely to be short lived as there were no absolute moments of tranquility in a fight.

Both blondes were getting impatient. "I'm the real Rosalie!" said the one on the left. "No, I'm the real Rosalie!" Claimed the one on the right. Then when Alice was still quiet: "Pick me!"

Alice felt panic settle in. She didn't know which was the right one! They both felt similar! They looked the same and they sounded the same! How could she tell? Besides hadn't Rosalie said that one was entirely fake; a test meant for Alice? She gulped heavily and wrung her hands in indecisiveness.

"Little one, I'm the right Rosalie. I know all about your exploits with the Volturi. I know how badly you miss home and how you love spending your time at the library." That was correct. Alice smiled relieved. Clearly this was the right Rosalie! She knew about her time with the Volturi.

"She's not me, Alice. Don't listen to her! I know all about your past with the Cullens. How you love to draw, how you love decorating rooms. How you're a little ball of energy and _completely in love with me_." The last part of the sentence was said softly, almost pleading. This was also correct. But both Rosalie's couldn't be correct. One had to be wrong! Alice grabbed her head with her hands. This made no sense! What was going on? Her mate bond thrummed inside her chest, going back and forth from one blonde to the other. The thing meant to be a compass for her love was useless to her in this instance!

"Kiss me."

"Huh?" Alice was brought out of her inner musings by the out of place request.

"Kiss me," the Rosalie on the left said. "Then you'll really know which one of us is real." A smug grin laced her lips, the skin on her face re-knitting and repairing itself from the earlier damage it had taken.

"Alice no! Don't kiss her!" the Rosalie on the right screamed, real panic in her eyes, hand outstretched to her, but Alice only shrugged. "It's a good idea. I know that the mate bond will feel strongest for my true mate."

With that Alice approached Sulpicia and lifted her head up to kiss her. Rosalie couldn't take it, the seconds till Alice's and Sulpicia's lips meeting seeming like an eternity of torture. She couldn't let Alice do this. She just couldn't. Her body moved before she could think it and she knocked Alice out of the way, snatching her up and running out with her. She left the Great Hall, the sounds of battle drifting farther away the more distance the blonde put between them and it.

"Put me down!" Alice yelled pounding against the blonde's ample chest. Rosalie grimaced in pain but did not put the girl down until they were safely inside a room. She catapulted Alice into a couch across the room and locked the doors behind them. Alice landed with a loud smack on the couches, after doing a parabola through the air, but was up on her feet and ready to fight if need arise. She didn't know which Rosalie this was and until then she didn't trust her. Rosalie slowly turned to look at her, her eyes gleaming in the dark as she spoke a single word. "Alice."

The way she said the pixies name filled Alice with nostalgia, with a sensation of warmth, of weightlessness, of freedom, of love, of struggle. It made her eyes prick with tears and she uncurled her hands.

Her mate bond surged in her chest but was it right this time? Was this the right Rosalie? She parted her lips, a single name falling from her mouth. "Rosalie."


	18. Chapter 18

Secret Beneath the Roses

Chapter 18: The Rose is put on Hold

 **A/N: This chapter is presented in several different POV's, in order to get each character's perspective.**

 **On a side note I have updated my profile so that now it will show the progress of my chapter completion for all of my stories so if you ever want to check when the next chapter is up, just click on it.**

While Alice and Rosalie were wrapped up in their own world, out of harms way for now, everyone else was engaged in heated battle. The Cullen's had brought the werewolves and their vampire friends in order to fight the Volturi for the sake of protecting Bella's child. The Volturi wanted to kill Renesme but the vampire family wouldn't allow that to happen. She was a very special child, most importantly innocent of any crime, and they had to ensure that no matter what she wouldn't be in danger. Bella had insisted on bringing her child to Italy in order to try to convince the Volturi with her daughter's powers but she had never gotten to do that, Caius snarling and ordering the army to attack before Carlisle had the option of using his relations with Aro to sway the man and reduce the punishment they could receive.

Bella hadn't wanted to draw her daughter into a fight, much less cause there to be actual fighting. They had only brought the others as back up should the need arise but they had all been trying for a peaceful approach. It was too late for regrets now. Shaking her head she put up the shield around her and her daughter. This way she knew she could protect her child while the fight went on.

Edward hovered close to her, not willing to let her leave his sight. Although the battle had only started seconds ago already dead bodies littered the floor, most of them thankfully the Volturi's. Hopefully the Cullen's could keep it this way. Bella winced as a loud shriek pierced her ears. She turned her head to the direction of it and saw that Emmett was surrounded by a group of Volturi. Was the cry his? Was he in danger? But as the Voluturi guards went down one by one, Bella let out a sigh of relief and saw that the cries weren't coming from the vampire but from his victims. The man was smiling as he smashed skulls with the ease of someone smashing eggs.

"Mommy, I'm scared," Renesme whispered into her mothers shoulder and Bella pulled her closer, patting her hair. "Don't worry. Mommy and daddy won't let anything happen to you." As she spoke this, Edward was tackled by two vampires. They were big and strong looking and Bella almost rushed in to help him, not being able to stand the fact that her husband was being attacked. She could feel a snarl rip through her body but stayed put where she was, knowing that if she moved it would disrupt the shield around her and her daughter. She had to trust that Edward could take care of himself.

Her trust wasn't misplaced as the brown haired man tossed one man over his shoulder and into a cluster of fighting individuals before tearing the other vampires head and jaw apart. He looked back at her as the other vampires body fell limply to the floor and exchanged a wry smile with her. She smiled back fully, glad to see him alright, but it quickly faded as she yelled out, "behind you Edward!" The boy's head snapped around in time to take a punch to his face and fall back to the floor hard. The attacker jumped over the fallen body, his target not him but Bella. Bella's eyes opened wide as she saw the vampire charge at her only to be blown back by her shield, unconscious. Damn, her power was stronger than she thought.

"What an interesting ability you have there. Even my powers don't work on it," a young sounding voice drew Bella's satisfied gaze to the newcomer. It was a small blonde haired girl, her red cloak billowing around her. She had a cruel smile on her lips. "But, what about lover boy over there? Will they protect him?" Then with a sneer she turned her gaze on Edward. Bella's husband, who had recovered to his feet, fell with a loud cry of pain onto the floor. He began to writhe uncontrollably and she let out a scream. "Edward! Edward!" But he couldn't hear her, lost to his pain. Just when she had decided she had to drop her shield and help him, his squirming stopped.

"Edward, are you okay?" she asked, but he was still panting and catching his breath, unable to speak.

The little Volturi had been tossed to the side by a werewolf. But not just any werewolf. It was Leah. With a snarl, the wolf lashed her tail angrily while watching the blonde vampire get up from where she had been tossed. It seemed like Leah was trying to tell them to move somewhere else and Bella was all too happy to comply. The blonde vampire watched them leave before she turned her pain inflicting gaze on the wolf.

* * *

Carlisle was at the front of the conflict, ducking and weaving as Caius aimed all of his resentment and hatred on the doctor. Carlisle was doing all he could to avoid being hit by the other man. Over the years the doctor had become complacent, and weak. He hadn't a need to fight so he had let himself slack in his abilities and in this moment he wished he hadn't. It was all he could to avoid the hits of the other vampire. He contemplated running but he wouldn't wish the other vampire on anyone. Just thinking of one of his children taking on the monster sent cold shivers of dread down his back and keep him here. Maybe he could outsmart the other? He seemed very angry and kept his attacks very straight forward. Perhaps if Carlisle started feinting and using sneaky moves then he could win and rid the world of this atrocity?

Ducking under Caius's outstretched arm he sent his punch into the man's gut, the other not even grunting in pain as Carlisle ignored the throb that shot up his fist and sent another hit directed to the vampire's jaw.

This one caused Caius's head to snap back and spittle to fly from his lips. Carlisle swallowed down a hiss of pain from punching the man-had the vampires skin gotten harder or was it because Carlisle was weak?-and jumped up, grabbing the man by the shoulders. He tucked his knees under him and when his kneecaps had drawn level to Caius's throat, he slammed them into his Adam's apple with all the force he could muster. The vampire choked and his hands came up to grab at Carlisle but the doctor had used his hold on the shoulders to swivel around and drop down behind his back. Once to his feet he sent his elbow swinging back hard enough to crack Caius' ribs. The vampire who was still choking was unable to cry out in pain and he fell to his knees, dropped by a kick to his lower body that shattered his left leg. With a relieved smile Carlisle saw he had the man exactly where he wanted him. His fingers enthusiastically encircled the other vampires head.

* * *

Sulpicia was pissed off, hands clutching empty air where Alice had been a mere moment ago. That sneaky blonde bitch had taken her away! She had to get the pixie back or else there was a real risk her pheromones would stop working! With a growl she turned on her heel, ready to hunt down the two vampires when she saw Aro from the corner of her eye sneaking away to an exit. He was batting away at some vampires that Sulpicia didn't recognize as he retreated. That little coward was trying to run away? This wouldn't do. What had he said? That Edward was supposed to kill him? No way was Sulpicia going to prevent that from happening! Alice could wait for a little bit. This was a bit more important. Now where was Edward...

With a satisfied grin she saw that Jane had the bronze haired boy writhing on the floor in pain. Perfect. She could just up and grab him while his stupid wife and child stood there stupidly unable to do anything except panic.

She was almost there when Jane's concentration was broken by the arrival of a nasty mutt. The mutt sent the girl careening through the air and hitting the ground harshly upon impact. Jane let out a hiss when her arm snapped and shattered against the marble floor. With her out of the way, Edward and Bella along with their child scrambled to move out of the way. _No!_ Sulpicia grit her teeth, battling her way through a thick cluster of fighters, all the while keeping her eyes trained on the Cullen. Their path was intercepted by three Volturi guards and Sulpicia knew it would be too much for Edward to fight against. The man fought with a wild ferocity; a strength he drew from protecting his family, but not for long if she had here way. She grinned sickeningly as she drew closer.

"Guards, hold him down for me!" she ordered when the guards noticed her.

"Sulpicia!" Edward hissed, fear and hatred mixing in his voice. "Wait until I get my hands on you. I'll bring you to mother who'd like to have a few words with you! You won't get away with manipulating-"The boy was too much of a talker. Sulpicia yawned, covering her open mouth with one hand and slapping him with the other. Her smack sent his body to the floor where the three vampire guards pounced on him and pinned him to the floor.

"Good," she drawled as the boy struggled uselessly again the floor. He spat at her, and it caught on her robes. She dismissed this, crouching closer to him.

"Don't you dare-don't you dare!" the boy was trying to be intimidating but she sensed fear coming off of him in waves. No doubt he knew what her abilities were and what she was going to do next.

"Oh, I dare to," she sneered and pushed her hand to his forehead as he screamed.

"Edward no! Let him go!" Bella was trembling with vampiric rage but she stayed put, clutching her child. Her power might protect her but it also prevented her from being useful to anyone other than those under her shield.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm not going to do anything to harm him physically. You'll see." And with a wink she set to work.

* * *

The werewolves had ripped through a decent chunk of vampires by now but their numbers never seemed to drop, nor their determination to continue fighting.

"Is it just me or are their still the same amount of Volturi as there were before?" Paul asked in exasperation as he bit down on a vampire's head, effectively severing it before wincing at the taste and spitting it out. The wolves had lost two of their own by now and so they had decided to group up and stay close together to avoid another loss. Except they didn't know where Leah was. She had ignored their call to join up.

"Guys- something's wrong with Leah. She needs help!" Jacob howled as Leah's pain vibrated through the bond the pack shared with one another. "I'm on my way," he sent back to her and ran, pushing through some fighting vampires. He knew he shouldn't separate from the pack but he couldn't leave the girl in this much pain. They couldn't risk to lose another one. Whatever argument Sam had had to stop Jacob from leaving died on his tongue. Jacob was right-they couldn't afford to lose another.

"Me too!" Sam added as they charged on, praying for the girl to hold on. But when they got there they knew something had gone wrong, judging from the way Leah's pain had reached a violent crescendo and then stopped.

They saw her body lying on the floor, reverted back to its human state in her death. A blonde vampire kneeled next to her, hands soaked in her blood.

"Ugh, mutt blood is disgusting. I'll have to clean myself now of your wretched fluids," the blonde vampire muttered, looking at her hands in revulsion. Jacob felt the anger in his body taking over, clouding his mind. How could she? How could she kill one of the pack!? She would pay for this! He could feel Sam's anger in his own mind, his tinged with the guilt of being unable to arrive in time.

They growled, haunches bunched and jaws drooling. The vampire noticed them and gave an annoyed sigh. "Great, now more of you mutts have come." She rolled her eyes. "Come fight me then." They didn't need any more prompting than that.

* * *

Jasper dropped the twentieth body he had decapitated and let out a tired sigh. He may be a war general but even he grew tired of fighting. How much longer till it could end? Till they reached a conclusive decision on both sides? With Caius he had no idea. The vampire looked happily for bloodshed whereas Aro was a fifty fifty shot. The only shot they had with redeeming Bella's child. And speaking of Bella, here she was coming. Distress rolled off of her in waves and Jasper swallowed harshly to prevent the panic from settling into his skin and alighting it into his bones. It would make him sloppy in battle. He sent calming waves at her. "Bella what's wrong?"

The girl would be in tears if she could cry. "It's Edward. Sulpicia got her hands on him! She's-she's-"

Jasper made to approach the girl but stopped. She still had her shield in place and it would send him flying, friend or no friend, and he did not need that right now.

"What, what did she do to him?" he asked, hoping his concern for her could be heard in his voice. He had lost track of his family minutes ago and had hoped for the best; that they would be safe but now it seemed like Edward wasn't,

"I don't know, she did something to him and he's not the same anymore. He won't look at me!" She placed a hand over her eyes and her daughter clung to her chest harder, trying to soothe her.

Jasper thinned his lips grimly. He had an inkling of what Sulpicia could have done to Edward and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

* * *

"Aro!" Edward's cry of pure rage was more than enough to shake the man from the vampire he had been engaging. Aro whipped around to face the Cullen, his eyes wide in fear. He had been trying to escape for the past few minutes but when you were the head of the Volturi it was nearly impossible to do it without notice. He had been fending off attacker after attacker fearing the moment it would be Edward who appeared. He had relaxed a little, as time went by and still no sign of the bronze haired boy, thinking that perhaps he could get away even but no, Edward had finally arrived and with it the promise of Aro's death.

"I will finish you off and stop your evil once and for all!" Edward promised and the poor vampire was so frightened that he fell to his back on the floor as he tried to get away. He quickly sat up, sliding back as he was too immobilized by fear to get up and run. His eyes were opened wide and he held a hand up in mercy. Edward had no idea he was the one to kill Aro, and did not think too deeply on the matter of why the man was so terrified of him. All he wanted to do was protect his mate Bella. And their child.

Aro, too traumatized by the knowledge of his death was unable to make a stand to fight for his life and with a snarl Edward dropped onto the man and completed the vision's prediction.

Sulpicia watched Edward rip Aro's head off from her spot halfway across the battlefield. She had made the fool believe that she was his beloved Bella, and with her order ringing through his ears he had dutifully strode across the field and challenged the Volturi leader outright. She had thought that Aro would have fought, but the man fell to his behind, cowering and pleading for his life. That was certainly amusing. She should have guessed this would be the way that pathetic excuse for a vampire would end. He had only ever risen to power because of her, because of her powers. Without her he would be a no one, certainly not the leader of the most dangerous vampires in the world. He was like mold in her hands, doing what she told him to, but that changed over the years gradually until he was becoming less of a listener to her and more of a listener to other vampires, taking their advice into account when he should only be considering her words. This slight insulted her intelligence and she grew frustrated, she grew to fall out of love from him and she began to yearn to take back the empire that she had built but that was unrighteously and undeservedly his.

So she had planned and she had schemed. _She_ was the one who had insisted that Alice would an asset to them. _She_ had brought the obsession of the pixie girl unto Aro. And when they had finally gained the girl, it hadn't turned out like expected. She had a mate and the separation weighed heavily on their bond, making her powers useless. She had to fix this if she wanted to be able to use the girl's powers and the perfect solution had presented itself in mimicking her love. But now the Cullen's had arrived and put a hold to her plans or so she thought, until Alice had seen a vision Sulpicia had only prayed and wished for with all her being; one of Aro dying and by Edward's hands. That was when she knew what she had to do to push the brown haired into doing it and she had succeeded. It had been so easy to rearrange his bond with Bella.

Sulpicia wanted to cackle with manic laughter, she wanted to shout out her joy from the top of the world that now the Volturi was her's as it rightly should be. She put her evil glee on hold as she refocused her thoughts on something else. If she was going to take over the Volturi now, then she still needed Alice and the pixie had been carted away by that blonde. With a flip of her cloak she set out in the direction of where Alice had last gone.

 **A/N: This chapter is not Rosalie and Alice centric but I felt it was needed to add the perspective of the fighting vampires especially since Aro is defeated. Like it's super important to have him be brought down and to have Sulpicia's plans succeed. Also Bella is pretty much useless in this battle as she is with everything else. Even as a vampire she can't do much, for now. I'm gonna see if I can make her more useful.**


	19. Chapter 19

The Secret Beneath the Roses

Chapter 19: The battle of the Roses

 **A/N: And now we go back to Alice and Rosalie :) I meant to post this up sooner but stuff. Hopefully I can get the next one out on schedule.  
**

The two vampires stood across the room, unsure what to do next or how to approach the situation. At last Rosalie made the first move. She strode across the room and Alice stood her ground, her mate bond thrumming through her chest. She still wasn't absolutely certain that this was her mate and she was going to wait and see what happened before she took a course of action.

The blonde stopped right in front of Alice, hovering a few inches from her face. Alice could smell her scent from here; roses and heavy spice. She took a deep whiff in and swiveled her questioning orbs to look directly into the blonde's face. Rosalie's face was a mismatch of emotions and she was biting her bottom lip in outward anxiety. "Alice." She said her name once more and placed a gentle hand on her cheek slowly, as if afraid the girl would tear away from it, or worse, break under it. "Is it okay- may I kiss you?" the blonde stammered at last, her thumb rubbing circles on the pixies cheek and sending soft tingles through her body. Alice nodded her head almost imperceptibly but Rosalie noticed it and brought their lips together.

Something in Alice changed during that kiss. Her head became clearer, she felt tension lift off of her shoulders and every cell in her body came alive, shouting and cheering that finally Alice had been reunited with her mate-and yes, this Rosalie was her true mate. She was certain of it.

They pulled away, foreheads remaining close as they breathed in each others essence, eyes locked on eyes. Alice could feel her old self returning back to her; the bubbly warmth and energy of her personality.

"Your eyes," Rosalie whispered. "They no longer look dead and vacant. Your usual spark has returned to them."

"Rosalie- I'm- I'm so glad that you're here. That you came," Alice let out a shaky breath, holding onto the wrists of her mate as Rosalie's hands had navigated upwards to run through her hair. Alice felt so much emotion flowing through her and Rosalie gave out a laugh. "It's okay Alice. I can feel everything you're feeling. You don't have to convey your emotions to me. I understand." She gave the girl a soft peck on the lips and Alice drew closer to the blonde, burying her face in her neck. Rosalie's arms came to encircle her and she stood there, holding the most precious thing in the world to her.

But of course this moment wouldn't last. All good things must come to an end.

Sulpicia strode into the room, slamming the doors wide open with one big push of her hand. She quickly took in the scene before her and let out a snort of disgust. So she had arrived too late. No matter. Aro- her biggest obstacle in all this- was dead and she could always trick Alice's bond if she got her hands on the little girl once more.

Rosalie and Alice immediately snapped to attention on the vampire royalties arrival and Alice felt such revulsion slide through her gut she was tempted to throw up. She couldn't believe she had been latched to the hip with that-that thing! When she had a perfectly good mate suffering somewhere half way across the world. Oh god, how was she going to explain to Rosalie all the times they kissed-Alice had to stop herself her, her head getting lightheaded and her stomach crunching up in pain. She wasn't going to think about this now, not now, not now...

"So I gather that the little spell has worn off," Sulpicia curled up her lips in disgust.

"It has," Rosalie replied rather smugly. "So you better give up and get your nasty Volturi ass out of here before I decide I _do_ want to rip you to shreds for all you did. As it is now, leave in the next three seconds and my generosity remains and I will let you live. You should be thankful for Alice or else you would be long dead," Rosalie grabbed onto Alice's trembling hand, the pixie hiding her face into the blonde's back from shame and disgust at her own self for allowing that Volturi vampire to do such things to her. Just how weak was Alice's mind that she fell for such tricks? As Alice was trapped in her tormented inner thoughts, Rosalie pushed aside the growing urge to wrap the girl up in her arms and hug her, to focus on the monster in front of her.

"Those are such empty words, dear. It almost sounds like you don't really want to hurt me. As if you don't care enough about Alice to get revenge on the woman who tricked her and used her body."

Rosalie felt a vein throb in her neck. What had that bitch just said? "You did what?!" She screeched through gritted teeth.

Sulpicia smirked and ran a tongue over her lips, loving how easy it was to incite this girl. She just needed to push a little more to have her go out of control and then she could get past her and to Alice. "I said I used her body. Don't you know what delightful little noises it is she makes? Oh, haven't gotten that far? What a pity," Sulpicia mocked as she watched the other vampires eyes go really dark. "It's a shame I got further with her than you-"

Rosalie didn't wait to hear more. The thought of what the other woman did to her mate was enough to send her propelling across the room and at her throat in a blind rage. Sulpicia was expecting this, but she wasn't expecting how strong the blonde was. Fueled by rage she was sloppier than normal, but where her coordination and elaborate moves were lacking, she made up with the terrifying aura she gave out. Even Sulpicia had to take a moment to adjust herself to the aura and keep herself from fleeing. But she was royalty and Rosalie was nothing but common vampire filth.

As the two blondes went at it, Alice stood back, her head in her hands. She tried to keep a hold on her dark emotions to prevent them from affecting the blonde and it was taking all she had to do that. She had to find a better way to do this. She peered through the cracks in her fingers to see the two vampires were a blur as they zipped from one end of the room to the other, walls and floors breaking under their careless actions. Without another thought Alice threw herself into the fray, pinning Sulpicia down to the ground when she found an opening in the woman's defenses. The vampire was surprised by her sudden addition to the fight, and looked ready to buck Alice off of her, but it was Rosalie who did it first, grabbing the pixie by the back of her neck and throwing her back to the couches where she had first thrown Alice.

"What was that for?" the pixie squeaked out, upset that her mate wouldn't let her fight. She got off the couches, her hands curled into firsts and her eyes black with rage.

"You can't take her on. Besides I don't want her touching you or you getting close to her," Rosalie snarled, her attention diverted from Sulpicia in that moment. The Volturi scrambled back up to her legs and flung herself at the blonde, pushing her into the bookshelf on the wall with a boom. Books and shelves cascaded down on her and she crumpled through the floor as a particularly huge piece of wood stuck out from her chest.

"Rosalie!" Alice let her hands go to her mouth. Wood couldn't kill them but it hurt like hell and if it stayed there long enough it could poison their system. The blonde let out a grunt of pain and Alice rushed to her side, trying to gauge how bad the wound was.

"Little Alice, why don't you back away? I don't want to hurt you as I kill Rosalie," Sulpicia drawled, taking a step closer.

Alice whipped her head around, teeth bared. Her eyes were black. How dare this vile woman speak of harming her mate! "If you want her you'll have to kill me first to get to her!"

"Alice don't be like that," Sulpicia said as if Alice was a child who didn't understand how the world worked. "You're useful to me, she's not."

"You're not using Alice again you sick bitch!" Rosalie grunted as she stood up, one hand clutching at the wood sticking out from her skin. There weren't enough words in all of the world's languages to describe how much hatred Rosalie held for this woman for what she had done to Alice. The pixie could sense the black emotions consuming Rosalie. This wasn't good, but in this moment maybe it could help them in the fight against the vampire.

"Rosalie," Alice put a careful hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I want to fight by your side."

"Out of the question!" Rosalie snarled, her fangs flashing. Alice wasn't discouraged by this. "Rosalie, I want to. I haven't seen you in years and I don't intend to leave your side now, ever. So no matter what you face, or no matter where you go or what you do I will be there with you." Alice's sincere words, quelled some of the anger and hurt that swirled in Rosalie. Sulpicia watched the exchange and rolled her eyes. "Are you done now?" If Alice entered the fight then it would make it easier to touch her and change her bond once more.

"And besides I want to give the bitch her due! For what she did to me!" Alice's voice took on a vicious quality, her chest rumbling in anger. Rosalie took this in and then broke eye contact, glaring down Sulpicia. "Have it your way, Alice." Her pale hand came up and wretched the wood out, her expression twisting in pain. The wood clattered to the floor, the only sound in the silence of the room. Even though there was a full out war raging not far from here it seemed like the three vampires were in an entirely different world right now. They circled around the room, eyes never leaving each other, their bodies tensed, waiting who would make the first move. It was a two to one fight but the Volturi vampiress was certain she could easily take them on.

"I don't have time for this," Sulpicia snarled at last, tired of waiting for someone to make a move first. She zoomed directly at the blonde, knowing that if she injured her enough she could get her out of the way so she could change Alice's bonds. Rosalie flung a fist out at her but Sulpicia smacked it to the side, getting closer to the girl and grabbing her head between her hands, nails digging in harshly and then she brought her knee up and slammed it hard into her gut, the force of the impact breaking all her ribs. Rosalie let out a hiss of pain that sounded a lot like she all her being deflating in that breath and she crumpled in on herself, the Volturi vampire's hands the only thing holding her upright. Sulpicia clutched her head tighter and would have been able to snap it straight off if not for Alice. The little girl came up on Sulpicia's let side and Sulpicia kicked out a leg to catch her but the girl vaulted over it, using it as a sort of launch pad to propel her small body full of fury at her. Both hands slammed into her face, Sulpicia's nose breaking, her forehead cracking as she was flung backwards. Her hands opened up to grasp at Alice's own, and she caught them, taking the smaller girl down with her. Alice landed on top of her and Sulpicia smiled.

"You shouldn't be in this battle. Because it's you who I want." Alice could feel the familiar heat in Sulpicia's hands that meant she had activated her powers. Panic flared in Alice. She wouldn't allow the bitch to do this now that she had finally gotten her mate back! Alice tried to roll off the vampire but her hold was too strong so Alice head butted her, hard. Once. Twice. Sulpicia hissed in pain, her face a mess of spider cracks. Alice's own forehead was beginning to break too under the amount of power she exerted with each hit.

"Alice," Rosalie gasped from where she was on the floor behind the two. She was clutching her ribs as they reformed painfully and slowly. She wanted to move to her mate and help her, but she could barely move until her ribs finished repairing. "Alice," she called again, trying to drag herself over to help her mate anyways, broken ribs be damned.

Alice headbutted Sulpicia again. _Third times the charm,_ Alice groaned as lights flashed in her eyes and her head swam dizzily, but she was finally free. The older vampire let go of her hands to clutch her throbbing head and Alice rolled away, coming up to her mate's side and helping her stand up. Rosalie leaned heavily on her, grateful for the assistance, hand still clutching the side that gave her most trouble. Sulpicia also got to her feet. This was so annoying! She had thought that taking them down would be easier.

"Give it up Sulpicia. Leave now and I'll forgive you for your transgressions," Alice offered. She was pissed off by what the Volturi had done to her, but she wasn't a vengeful person and screw the vampire instincts. She wasn't going to kill another vampire with her own hands if she could avoid it, no matter how evil they were. The only time she had slipped up was because she had thought Sulpicia was her mate back at that battle and the mate bond was a call that was too strong to be ignored. Alice hadn't even killed any one of the three vampires that had hunted down for Bella. It had all been Edward.

"Oh now it sounds like you really don't want to kill me. Did you enjoy being with me that much?" Sulpicia tipped her head, drawing a growl so savage out of Rosalie that she winced as her rib cage flared up in pain. "No!" Alice shot back, disgusted by what the Volturi was implying. "Never in a thousand years!"

"But it might be a thousand years, once I get you under my control again. Do you honestly think you can get away from us Alice? Your power is too much use to us to simply let you go." Sulpicia smiled. "And stop trying to distract me with talking so that you're mate can recover." Alice dodged Sulpicia's attempt to grab her, albeit she did it clumsily. It wasn't easy moving herself and Rosalie out of the way in time and Sulpicia was so damn fast. Sulpicia knew that and so she kept pressing down on them.

"Alice just drop me, I can fight her. I'm fine now," Rosalie argued but the pixie wasn't hearing any of that. She was not letting her mate fight in this condition.

"Yes, Alice, let Rosalie fight me," Sulpicia cooed, slamming her fist into the floor where Alice had stood half a second ago. It splintered and cracked. The whole room was a mess by now, completely devastated by the two girls actions.

"No!" Alice shot back as Sulpicia picked up a chunk of marble floor and hurled it as the two girl's head. Alice was left only with the option to duck. She was reduced to evasive measures while Sulpicia had free reign to be on the full offensive. And the way she was walking now, was casual, as if she didn't take them seriously. Alice's lips curled up in ire but she couldn't do anything until Rosalie was fine. She could feel the others pain through their bond and she knew despite what the girl said she was still not fully recovered.

"Why? Are you afraid that if I get my hands on her I'll change her love for you?"

Alice only growled at this. It was a different matter if someone tried to hurt her, but no one hurt Rosalie! "Have fun trying bitch," Rosalie spat, her shoulders rippling.

"Makes you mad?" Sulpicia hummed contemplatively at this, still addressing Alice. "I think this next tidbit of information might make you mad as well, but Edward is under my control."

"What?" Alice quarreled. "That's impossible."

"No, it's very possible. Even as we speak he's working under my orders to kill those I deem my enemies. Isn't that right, Eddy boy?"

"Yes, Bella." Alice and Rosalie's head snapped to the door way where a familiar bronze haired boy stood, his shirt in tatters and hands covered in dust. He wore anger on his face, his tight expression softening in relief when he saw Bella wasn't really hurt.

"Edward, no-!" Alice let out a horrified gasp, her hold on Rosalie almost slipping as shock reverberated through her body. How was this possible?

"Oh, it's very possible," Edward answered the question in Alice's mind. "It's because I love her, that's why. And if you're trying to hurt my precious Bella, then I'm sorry Alice but I'm going to have to hurt you. I know you've been with the Volturi for years. They must have meddled with your mind and made you into this monster. Hurting Bella or our child will do nothing to stop this war now. And as for you Rosalie," Edward shook his head at this. "Your mate bond blinds you, and you would give up everything for Alice, to follow her even if she is evil now."

"I am not evil!" Alice shot back the same time Rosalie said, "she's not evil!"

"It is your love that blinds you! That's not Bella, but Sulpicia!" Alice tried to reason with the boy, but knew that he was only seeing Bella, just as she had only seen Rosalie.

"I don't believe you," the boy said, slowly entering the room, his shoulders squared underneath his ruined shirt.

"Then look into my mind, please Edward and you will know I speak only the truth." Alice begged and the boy hesitated.

"Don't listen to her Edward, she was only trying to hurt me," Sulpicia cooed, coming to stand next to Edward and holding onto his arm. "Get away from him!" Rosalie yelled. "Get your disgusting hands off of him!"

Edward stared calmly at Alice and then delved into her mind. _See things the way I do, please Edward. See Bella for who she really is._ Edward followed Alice's advice and looked, looked to see what Alice saw through her eyes. She saw him, looking haggard and tired with a blonde haired woman clinging onto his arm. A woman that was not Bella. Edward gave a gasp as he recoiled back, but the Bella holding onto him would not let go.

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella turned her big doe eyes to him. She looked so real and so...so Bella like. But how had Alice seen Sulpicia holding onto him instead? What was going on? Were they by some chance being disillusioned to see someone else, to see Bella as an enemy? But no...if Sulpicia had affected them, then Alice would only see her mate before her, since that was Sulpicia's power. So that could only mean, that if Edward was seeing Bella...

"Bella, where's our child?" He asked, trying to seem causal to keep his fear scent from becoming stronger and attracting the attention of whoever it was that was on his arm. He only saw Bella now, but where was his daughter?

"Safe, of course. I wouldn't let anything happen to her." Bella gave a warm smile but as she did her hands tightened painfully on his limb. Something felt off.

"You're not Bella. Bella would never leave her child somewhere else. She was the safest one, with her powers."

"Powers?" Bella growled, her face darkening. "Bella has powers?"

"Edward, run!" Alice warned, but it was too late. Sulpicia's fist lashed out and caught him square across the face, his head snapping back. But before his body could move any further than an inch, she grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled down, letting it collide with her awaiting kneecap. His nose broke and his hands scrambled up to the back of his hair to free himself from her cold fingers but she jerked his head back up and then punched him in the gut with her free left hand. He let out a hiss and Alice felt every fiber in her being telling her to go stop this. Rosalie vibrated with anger next to her.

"Edward!" She leaned off of Alice, her ribs now fine. "Let him go!" She rushed at the blonde Volturi vampire but stopped midway when the other twisted Edward in her hands and now had her slim fingers around his neck. "Take a step closer and I will snap his neck. Understood?" Rosalie slowly nodded her head yes, her lips curled up in disgust at this woman's threat.

Suddenly a earth-shattering shock ran through the building, throwing all of the vampires to the floor and loosening Sulpicia's death grip on Edward.

"What's going on?" Alice squeaked, as she covered her head with her arms as dust and plaster rained down. It felt like the whole building was collapsing.

"That's because it is!" Edward voiced, rolling away from where he had fallen next to Sulpicia and coming to rest next to his sisters. Sulpicia snarled at him for getting away and rose to her feet, the tremors dying down in intensity even though they kept going on.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie said, rising to her haunches, trying to steady herself so she didn't fall down again. She glared at the woman across the room, keeping her in her sights in case she tried to attack them. But it would be foolish to do so with three talented vampires against her. Then again Sulpicia was a very foolish woman if she thought she could mess with Rosalie's Alice!

"I can hear the thoughts of the other vampires in the battle. The fight got out of hand and someone must have hit something-I think it was Emmett- and now the whole place is collapsing. We need to get out now or else we'll be crushed." Of course leave it to the huge man to fuck shit up.

"Shit. We need to get out and now!" Rosalie grabbed the pixie's hand and tugged her closer to her.

"I need to go find Bella!" Edward growled. "I'm not leaving without her!"

"Don't be absurd. She can fend for herself. She's a god damn vampire now!" Rosalie insisted but Edward only shook his head stubbornly. "No. I need to be there with her." During their mini argument they had forgotten about the Volturi vampire in the room with them.

"Shit, Sulpicia ran away! It's all your fault Edward! Now who knows where she went!"

"It's not my fault," Edward said before he blurred away to the center of the commotion, trying to find his beloved. Volturi vampires ran past him in the opposite direction as they sought to find an exit.

"We'll get her another day, Rosalie. For now let us go. I want to find Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett and Esme. We can't leave without them." Alice looked resolutely into the blonde's eyes. Rosalie felt her mate bond screaming at her to leave, to protect Alice first and foremost, but she sucked in a huge breath. Her family was important too and it was even more important to Alice. "Okay. But if we don't find them in the next minute, we have to leave."

Alice nodded her head. She would just use her gift to find them and her vampiric speed. Then she and Rosalie ran out, with their hands intertwined together, to find their missing family members before the whole building crumbled on top of them and became their new tomb.


	20. Chapter 20

The Secret Beneath the Roses:

Chapter 20: Illusion Shattered/ The Rose Tinted Glasses Fall Away

 **A/N: This is the next to last chapter of action with the Volturi before the two girl's get to go home. And then it's time for fluff and happiness :)**

"I know where they are," Alice announced as she came out from her visions. "Emmett already got out, but Jasper is surrounded by Volturi who are trying to push him in the way of a falling pillar. We have to stop them."

"And what about Esme and Carlisle?" Rosalie asked as they pushed against the swarm of vampires and wolves running away from the Great Hall collapsing around them.

"I...Their not going to leave," Alice replied softly and Rosalie had to strain to hear her over the panicked cries of others around them and over the sound of stone crumbling.

"Why?" Rosalie was afraid of the answer but she needed to know. They were her adoptive parents.

"Esme was killed off in the battle, and Carlisle refuses to leave. No matter how hard I try to convince him in my visions he has no further motivation to live without his mate."

"No-that's horrible!" Rosalie wouldn't wish the pain of losing a mate on anyone. She had merely been separated from Alice and that had been unbearable to her. She felt like every cell in her body was dying, her being begging to be close to Alice again. She could only imagine how terrible it was when a mate died. "Are you sure we can't do anything to get him out?" She didn't want to leave him despite how horrid the remainder of his existence would be without Esme. She didn't want to have neither of the Cullen parents.

"It breaks my heart but no, there is nothing we can do to stop it from coming true. We shouldn't waste our time on that. All we can do is help Jasper and get out of here." Alice shook her head. She too hated this outcome but there was only so much she could do if Carlisle didn't want to accept her help. The two girls made it into the Great Hall, jumping over slabs of stone on the floor and ducking past a falling pillar. Jasper was in the middle of the hall, pinned to the ground by three Volturi vampires. He snapped his teeth at them but they merely sneered down at it him. "If you intend to bring this place down then we will make sure you stick around for the full collapse of it."

"You would even be willing to kill yourself for it?" Jasper asked, squirming in their hold but he was pinned too thoroughly. Chunks of the ceiling crumbled around him and he winced as a huge chunk bounced against his head.

"Yes, we would. Such is our loyalty to the Volturi," responded one of them.

"Sorry to break the news to you, but your loyalty to the Volturi ends today." Rosalie's sentence was the last thing they heard before she slammed into them like a wrecking ball, knocking all three of them off of Jasper. The blonde haired vamp didn't question her appearance, merely rose to his feet and went to help her.

The Volturi vampires snarled and hissed at the two Cullen's but they were no match for the power house that was Rosalie. She decked the bigger of the three so hard in the jaw his head snapped off, his useless body dropping to the floor. Then she turned to his friend who was scrambling up to his feet, trying to grab her by the back. She slipped out of his grip, turning smoothly on the balls of her feet and kneeing him in the groin. He dropped to the ground and she drove an elbow into the top of his head, caving it in. Jasper finished off his opponent too, tripping him as he came to swing at the southern boy. As the vampire tipped over, Jasper karate chopped the back of his neck, cutting it clean off.

As they did this, Alice dove into a vision. She wanted to make sure that Edward had gotten himself and his wife and child out. She caught a glimpse of him running out into the streets of Rome above, trying to get away to more stable ground as the city sidewalks cracked and rumbled.

She gave a small smile at this, exiting the vision. "Rosalie, Jasper. Our family is alright. They got out. We have to go now. The place won't last another minute." Jasper and Rosalie didn't need to be told twice. All three used their vampiric speed to dodge the falling chunks of marble and the shattering walls. They made it to the city streets in mere seconds, and didn't stop running until they had regrouped with Edward, his family, and Emmett who all stood on top of a hill, watching the chaos in Rome unfold. A good portion of the city had caved in, buildings and streets gone missing in the giant maw that remained after the destruction of the Volturi headquarters. The wolves and allied vampires had made it safely out it seemed but it was hard to tell when they were scattered about. The remnants of the Volturi army had dispersed too, among the city, something that the Cullen's would have to worry about later. For now they wondered where Carlisle and Esme were.

"Where are our parents?" Edward asked, stroking the top of his daughter's head and kissing it gently, calming her down. He was glad to no longer be under the control of Sulpicia. Her powers were truly terrifying and he hoped he would never have to encounter them again. A quick kiss from Bella had reversed the pheromone spell and he was back to normal but he hated himself for ever bending to the Volturi royalties wills and whims.

"Uh, about that," Alice started, swallowing thickly. How did she put this without causing her family distress? "Esme died during the battle and Carlisle didn't want to live without her so he...he stayed. There was no way to convince him. I tried a thousand different scenarios and every time the outcome was the same. It was inevitable. I'm sorry."

Bella let out a loud gasp and covered her mouth with her hands while Emmett turned around and punched the tree behind him hard, splintering the wood. Edward merely worked his jaw, his expression hard. He and Bella understood the intrinsic nature of the mate bond and how it changed a vampire's entire outlook but Emmett wasn't as understanding since he had never bonded. "Why didn't you try harder! Why didn't you try harder to save them!"

"Emmett-" Alice opened her mouth to speak, caught off guard by the raw anger in his voice.

"I should have stayed behind and dragged Carlisle out of there myself." He ran his hand through his hair, upset at Alice.

"I'm sorry," Alice mumbled. A loud explosion came from the hole in the city, fire jetting upwards into the sky. The noises of panicking people and city sirens filled the air. "I think it's time we got going," Edward sternly said, his eyes grieving for his lost parents. He had no intention of ever coming back here.

The Cullen family turned their backs on the city of Rome as they walked away, Alice turning away last. She had spent all those years in the Volturi's lair and now it had been turned into ruins, the vampire royalty scattered and decimated. She let a brief smile grace her lips. They should have known better than to mess with the Cullen family. And while Esme and Carlisle were lost to them it was a small price to pay for taking down an oppressive oligarchy.

* * *

Aro's eyes opened wide as Alice gently retracted her hand off of his shoulder. Images of what he had just saw flashed in his head in a never ending whirlwind. "So you see this is what will happen, if you choose to fight." She whispered softly to him, her own mind reeling from the magnitude of the vision she had foretold.

"This is going to happen?" Aro's voice was shaking and no doubt it was because he had just seen that the whole of the Volturi would be destroyed by the Cullen's, himself included. Caius was losing patience next to Aro. He wasn't going to wait around to find out what the vision was. He opened his mouth to snarl out the words that started everything. "That's it. I'm taking charge of this myself. Volturi army-" Aro's face contorted in panic and he rushed forwards, pushing Alice roughly aside and taking the other vampire by surprise. With a quick twist of Aro's wrist, Caius's head was rolling on the floor.

Aro was breathing hard, his hands shaking. Then he began to chuckle to himself. Everyone was quiet as they watched this, unbelieving that Aro had just killed a fellow Volturi leader. The Cullen's shot each other looks while Sulpicia's face dropped open in surprise. Caius had been in on her plan to overthrow Aro and now...now he was gone. Just what had Alice's vision been about? Had she foreseen Sulpicia turning traitor? Did that mean her plans were all revealed and ruined? She slowly began to back her way through the army of Volturi, trying to find Jane and Alec. She had to get them and get out of here. Aro still was laughing, looking at his own hands. Marcus didn't know what was going on. What had been in that vision Alice had had? Had she made him go crazy? He knew she was dangerous. They should have never trusted her.

During this time Alice took the chance to approach the Cullen's, Rosalie specifically. In her vision she had seen the truth and knew now that she had to kiss Rosalie to get rid of Sulpicia's influences on her. She crossed across the room in quick strides and before Rosalie could respond she grasped her roughly by the cheeks and pulled her down for a kiss. It was brief, kept that way by Alice because she knew that the situation Aro had just caused wasn't going to calmly go away. There would be time later for kissing and on reuniting.

"Aro, what in your blasted mind did you do to Caius!?" Marcus finally snapped, deciding it would be best to confront the man.

"Alice-Alice-I-" Alice put a hand over Rosalie's mouth to shush her. She turned to the rest of her family, fixing them with a serious stare and cutting off their greeting towards her. "We need to leave and now. This situation is only going to escalate and go to hell. And we need to be out before that happens."

Carlisle nodded his head tersely. "Of course. But it's good to have you back Alice."

Alice allowed a brief smile at this, staring at the joy in her families faces at having her back, before she got back to business. "Which way did you guys come in?"

"We took a secret passageway in, which existed in the time during which I had served the Volturi. Luckily Aro had never thought to remove it. And it's in the opposite direction of the Volturi army."

"And tell the wolves and other vampires to retreat too. We don't want them to get caught up in this too."

"I did it because if I didn't then the whole of the Volturi council would have been destroyed!" Aro's high pitched cry broke through. He was gesturing violently at Marcus, looking as if he was about to strike at him. Marcus didn't flinch away at his wildly waving arms.

"I fail to see how the Cullen's could have single handily taken down the most powerful vampire group in the world," Marcus scoffed, clearly in disbelief. "And I don't see how you couldn't have merely stopped Caius as opposed to killing him."

Aro growled at this, looking mad enough to scratch Marcus's eyes off when the Volturi army parted to let Sulpicia, Jane and Alec through. She had thought about fleeing, but an even better idea had entered her head. Why leave when the leadership of the group was on the cusp of falling into her lap?

"Aro, it seems you have become unstable and the leadership of vampire royalty cannot be left in such hands." Sulpicia spoke with flourish and with a snap of her fingers Jane activated her powers. Aro fell to his knees, overcome by pain.

"Sulpicia what are you doing?" Marcus demanded, stunned by her course of action.

"I am restraining him. He is no longer capable of leading us, so I shall do it," she replied smoothly.

"You're overthrowing me and Aro? That is a grave crime! One that you will pay with your head if you continue on with it. And don't tell me that Jane and Alec are also in on this."

"Yes, they are." Since she didn't know how much of the truth Aro had seen in the vision she was going to spill everything. "I was planning this for centuries, but I was going to overthrow you old farts from the throne sooner or later. Caius was in on my plan-he was going to help me with it because he was tired of how you and Aro lollygagged with decision making and the likes. We need strong leaders to lead nobility and cast judgments, not ones softened by friendships."

"Sulpicia you snake!" Aro spat out and Jane redoubled the pain so that the man howled in pain and writhed on the floor unable to speak more.

"You will never get away with this!" Marcus took a step forward, wavering as to what he should do. Jane was focusing on Aro now, so could he take on Sulpicia and Alec? He would just have the army capture her. "Volturi army, capture this traitor and her little friends!" But the army stayed still, watching him with impassive eyes. If he could sweat he would be doing so profusely now. What was this disobedience?

"I wouldn't say that. While you were up on your throne I was making friends and converting everyone to my side. It turns out they are as tired of you and Aro as I was." Sulpicia's pale lips stretched into a wide smile. That wasn't necessarily true, but a little tweaking with vampirirc pheromones had made this a reality.

The Cullen's who had been making their way out of the Great Hall, paused. Carlisle stood and watched the escalating situation with concern on his face. While he and Aro had had their differences, they had been friends once. He couldn't leave him to his death no matter how terrible he was. He had always made exceptions for Carlisle's family where the others had not. He owned the man for turning a blind eye so many times to his law infractions.

"Carlisle we have to go," Esme tugged on her husband's sleeve but he wouldn't budge, his gaze intent on the struggling Volturi leader.

"I cannot," he answered her.

"Why not?"

"It wouldn't be right to do so," was his simple answer.

Alice who was leading the group out, doubled back. "You can't go back there!" Alice insisted. "If you do then you will only die! I can't have that happen again!"

"He died in your vision?" Esme gasped, horrified.

"Yes." Alice nodded her head solemnly. "So that is why you must leave this to be. Please, Carlisle."

He grimaced. "I'm sorry. I cannot. I have to do something to help." With that he ran back the way they had come.

"Carlisle!" Alice and Esme cried out at the same time. "Damn him for being so good hearted and stubborn headed!" Esme spat and ran after him.

"No, Esme!" Alice stretched out a hand to stop her but she was already just wind.

Alice turned back to face the other family members. "What do we do now? In my vision Esme and Carlisle both died. I can't let that happen."

"Then we have to go back and protect them," Emmett stated as if that was the simplest thing in the world. "Hell yea, we get to fight. I was hoping I could get to do that." He flexed an arm muscle. Jasper, Edward and Bella nodded their heads in agreement.

"Sorry Eddy but you cannot come. In my vision you got under the control of Sulpicia's powers and killed Aro. She used you as her pawn. I can't risk having you fall into her hands again, " Alice insisted.

Edward opened his mouth to argue but Bella put a hand on his shoulder. "Edward, please don't. Listen to Alice. Take Renesme to safety. I will fight on your behalf."

"I can't leave you to fight! That's not right!"

"Guys we don't have a lot of time to argue. Either Bella stays or she goes with Edward and their child," Rosalie suggested.

Edward locked his jaw and dug his heels in. It was clear which choice he wanted.

"Alright, well, while you guys figure that out, me and Jasper here will go and save our family." Emmett clasped the blonde haired boy on the shoulder and they moved out.

Rosalie intertwined her fingers with Alice's. "Let's get them back," she smiled and they too rushed off, going to save Carlisle and Esme from death and going to save the Volturi from a coup de' tate.

Alice only hoped that they could stop the progression of the events before they took the worst course possible.

 **A/N: So I kind of pulled a Twilight Breaking Dawn part two twist at the end. It turns out Alice's vision didn't actually happen yet just like it didn't in the movie. I was so mad when it turned out to just be a vision. I really wanted some fighting in the movie, but it was not meant to be. I decided to do the same for this chapter because the idea just popped into my head last minute and I was like, sure why not. It'll make things more interesting and it's not like anything dramatic actually happens in the vision to the Cullen's family, with the exception of Esme and Carlisle, so it would be better if it was all fake. But the fight they are about to engage in is real this time.**


	21. Chapter 21

The Secret Beneath the Roses

Chapter 21: The Rose and the Lily Grow in a Garden Together

 **A/N: The last chapter with the Volturi. About damn time. I feel like half the story deals with them. I ended up having to write extra chapters to fit everything with them in. Originally I had meant for the story to be about 15 chapters but now we are at 21. However I am not ending the story just yet. I want to progress the relationship between the two girls and also I might add in an extra plot point but I am not entirely sure about that. So if I don't add it in, then I foresee the story only going so far as 25 chapters.**

Alice turned the tap water off and stepped out of the shower. Brownish red water drained out and she grabbed a towel off of the shelf and scrubbed away at the remains of the dirt that clung to her. Her body felt tired and aching all over. The wounds she had sustained from battle had already reknitted themselves but they were still a fresh pink and tender to the touch.

She wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out of the bathroom, going to the bed she was sharing with Rosalie. The blonde had washed and was lying on the bed in her pjs. Her face was lacerated with cuts but they were gradually fading. Her bones in her arms and legs had been broken too but she had recovered from that already, most of her bodies resources focusing on fixing that up before centering on the more minor wounds.

She looked up from the TV she had been watching as Alice riffled through some of the bags of clothing she had bought for her sleepwear. Rosalie didn't say anything as Alice took a pink outfit and went back into the bathroom to put it on. When she came back she was clad in a over-sized t-shirt and short shorts. Her short spiky locks were still dripping with water but she let it be.

She settled down next to Rosalie and laid her head on the older vampires shoulder. Both of them were tired, their bodies aching for a sleep that they could no longer achieve. But they were lucky they hadn't received worse. Alice closed her eyes as she let her mind drift back to the battle that had occurred mere hours ago. Every detail was etched into her memory, such was the power of a vampiric mind. But she choose to not dwell on that. What mattered was that the Cullen's had won. Carlisle, Esme, Aro, and Marcus had fought back against Sulpicia and her two sidekicks. The Quiletes and other vampires that the Cullen's had brought had joined the battle too and they had pushed the tide of war in the families favor. Bella had joined the fight as well, and it was thanks to her that Aro was able to regain control over his army. Carlisle had had a hunch that perhaps Bella's shield powers, might be able to repel the control Sulpicia had over the army. And it had worked. Bella had gradually swept away the control the blond vampire had on the Volturi and those who regained their minds turned to Aro's side.

Alice and Rosalie had fought viciously, side by side, never leaving the other. Rosalie had wanted to go after Sulpicia but Alice held her back. She didn't want to risk the blonde's bond over a stupid grudge. Rosalie hadn't been happy about this but she had listened. Mainly this was because she didn't want to leave Alice's side after they had finally reunited after so long.

In the end, Sulpicia, Alec and Jane had been driven out and Aro had stood victorious with Marcus and Carlisle next to him. But his victory was bittersweet. He had been betrayed by his own wife and coven and it stung deeply. He had no more heart to deal with the Cullen family and so he had dismissed them, even Alice, and the family had been more than happy to comply with his request to vacate the vicinity. This meant that Alice could go back home and that Bella's and Edward's daughter was no longer in danger.

Haggard, and war torn, the family had rented out a bunch of hotel rooms across the other side of Italy, trying to get as far away from Rome as they could. There they could recuperate and pull their appearances together once more before they departed for America the next day.

Alice opened her eyes, letting out a sigh of content. After all this time, she was finally going to go home. Even the prospect of Sulpicia still being on the run and swearing vengeance on the Cullen's for ruining her plans did not worry her. Right now she was filled with bliss, her mate bond thrumming warmly inside her. It had been years since she had seen Rosalie and she could just lie next to her for years to make up for lost time.

"Alice." Rosalie's words brought Alice out of her inner thoughts.

"Yes, Rosalie?"

"I-Well, I've been thinking. Over the years when you were gone, I realized that-well, uh," Rosalie took a deep breath and cleared her throat. Alice turned her head to look at the blonde and saw she looked incredibly uncomfortable right now. But she had never been good with admitting to her feelings and the inner workings of her mind, so Alice waited patiently.

"Just, basically I decided that I would be more open about our relationship. Our time is precious together and we never know what could get in the way. So we should make the most of it." Rosalie finished and Alice nuzzled her neck in appreciation.

"Of course."

"So I was thinking we could go on a date or something when we come back."

"Definitely. What were you thinking of?"

"A picnic perhaps. Unless you want something like a movie or-"

"I think a picnic is fine." Alice sat up at this, away from Rosalie so that she could re-position herself. She laid down with her head on the blonde's lap. Rosalie's hand threaded through the pixie's short hair. "We could have it at night so we could watch the stars," Alice continued.

"That would be nice. This picnic of ours was long overdue," Rosalie mussed and Alice knew exactly what she was referring to. They had meant to have a picnic all those years ago but it had never happened.

"This time we have to make sure that it happens. Even if the sky is falling down, we'll be there." Alice didn't want to ever part from her mate's side ever again. The experience had been horrid. What had she been thinking, doing that willingly in the first place? "And we'll have to do other things too. To make up for all the time we missed."

Rosalie smiled this. "Shall we get started?" She leaned down and kissed Alice, the pixie's arms coming up to encircle the others neck to keep her there.

* * *

The plane landed, reaching the destination of Forks, Washington. The Cullen's had finally arrived back home. The other vampires they had recruited for their army had long departed Italy before them, Carlisle paying for their transportation. The Quiletes had remained back, on the search for Sulpicia and her helpers. They knew she would be coming after the Cullen's, meaning Forks would be endangered as long as she lived so they wanted to hunt her down before that.

"I'm finally home!" Alice cheered, hands in the air and jumping out of the car Emmett had driven to get them back to the mansion. She couldn't wait to be back inside, to be in her room. She raced up the stairs and threw herself on her bed, rolling around like a puppy on her blankets. She was so excited and relieved to be back home that she couldn't even describe it in words. Rosalie stood there, watching her in the doorway, chuckling softly. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, very!" Alice replied and patted the bed next to her. "But I would enjoy it much more if you were in the bed with me too."

Rosalie couldn't resist Alice asking her so nicely so she complied and plopped down on the bed next to her. Alice threw the comforter around their shoulders and drew the blonde into a kiss. She felt so giddy and lightheaded. Everything was going to be just fine now that she had her mate again.

Rosalie deepened the kiss, pressing the pixie down to the bed as she tried to drink more in of the smaller girl's mouth.

"Rosalie and Alice, Carlisle wants to talk to the whole family. So cut it out with the kissing. I swear that's all you've been doing ever since you've gotten back together." Edward interrupted them from the door, causing them to groan in annoyance and pull back. It was true their lips were never more than a few inches apart in these past few hours but that was because they hadn't seen each other in so long.

"Shut it Eddy," Alice huffed as she threw a pillow at him. He dodged it.

"Yea, Eddy, shut it," Emmett added from downstairs. "At least their not fucking yet. I can recall a _certain_ couple doing a lot of that when they discovered they were soul mates."

"Ugh, Emmett shut up!" Edward growled at him and rushed back down the stairs, no doubt going to punch the giant man.

Alice felt her insides flush at Emmett's statement. There was no question that was what she wanted to do too...but would Rosalie be okay with it? She cast a minute glance at the other and saw her eyes had darkened, yet she stood up calmly and cleared her throat. "Let's go downstairs and see what Carlisle wants and then we can do whatever we want."

"Yea, sure." Alice nodded her head, wondering if Rosalie could pick up the scent of her arousal. Her throat felt dry and she swallowed thickly, doing her best to dislodge certain thoughts from her mind.

They made it downstairs to see everyone had gathered in the living room. It had changed since last Alice had seen it. Where the room had once been red and gray with black accents it was now light green with yellow and gray accents. It appeared the only room in the house that had remained the same was Alice's room, for which she was grateful. Emmett was spread out on a green couch and taking up one half of it, his arms on the back of it, spine slouched. Edward and Bella sat on the couch next to him, their daughter sitting on both of their laps. She was playing with the ends of Bella's hair and humming to herself quietly. She looked bigger than the last time Alice remembered but that must have been just her imagination. There was no way the girl could have age a year since she yesterday.

Alice and Rosalie took a seat on the other empty couch, filling in the space next to Jasper. Rosalie was careful to keep the entire length of her left side touching Alice's right side. Their hands laid intertwined on the blonde's lap and she would brush her thumb over the pixie's knuckles occasionally.

Esme was sitting stilly in an armchair, Carlisle behind her, hands resting on the back. "It's been years since we have last been reunited." He cast a wide smile at the precious family in front of him. "I'm glad to have everyone back safe and sound. Especially you, Alice. For far too long you have been gone. We almost lost you to the Volturi."

"And I'm glad to be back here. I missed you all so terribly," Alice let melancholy creep into her voice.

"But we appreciate what you did, Alice," it was Bella who spoke up and her voice was smoother, more melodic. It seemed that during her vampiric transformation even her voice had been upgraded. She no longer faltered as she spoke and even her posture was different. It was more confident, spine held straight, her back no longer hunching in on herself. "I heard that you did it to protect me from the Volturi and I appreciate it more than you can know." She smiled sadly at this and Alice nodded her head in acceptance of Bella's thanks. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry for all this pain you have suffered. If only I wasn't-"

"Bella, don't worry about it." Alice couldn't stand to listen to Bella beat herself up for Alice's predicament. "I would do it again if I had to."

Rosalie gave a little growl in the back of her throat, so low that only Alice heard. Alice knew Rosalie wasn't thrilled about the idea of Alice doing that again. Alice squeezed her hand to reassure her that nothing of that sort would happen.

"Speaking of the Volutri, we need to address something." Carlisle cleared his throat before he spoke, paying attention to make sure everyone's attention was on him. "Aro has dismissed all of our crimes for now as a sign of gratitude for us helping him, and because he is too deep in grief over what has occurred with his coven to pass judgment. But there is no telling how long this will last for, therefore we need to relocate. Not only will this relocation serve to protect us from him but also from Sulpicia and her lackies." There was a pause at this, the man waiting to hear if there would be any objections. Hearing none he continued. "After we chased her off she claimed vengeance on us for ruining her plans. And she also swore to capture Alice once more." A loud growl came from Rosalie's throat at this. "I will never let that vile creature touch Alice again!"

"Rosalie, it's okay. Nothing like that will happen," Alice reassured her, squeezing her hand.

"It already happened once," Rosalie shot back.

"But I trust that with you around to protect me, it won't happen again." Rosalie calmed down a bit at Alice's words, but a low rumble stayed in her chest for the remainder of the conversation about Sulpicia.

"As the situation is, it is best to leave Forks for an undefined period of time. The Quiletes are currently still in Rome hunting down for her but there is no telling if they will be able to stop her. Until then we must fend for ourselves. We will not allow Alice to fall into Sulpicia's clutches. If she does, then there is no telling of the advantage Sulpicia will have over us. No doubt she will not rest until she has hunted us down and slaughtered us one by one."

"I'd like to see her try," Emmett bristled, as did everyone else in the room. Talking about the Volturi royalty was putting everyone in a bad mood. "I'd show her a thing or two."

Carlisle nodded his head at this. "So we are all on the same page. We will pack up and leave by the end of this week. This should give enough time for everyone to wrap up any last minute matters they have here." This part was mainly directed at Bella whose father lived in Forks. Alice wondered how the man took the news of his daughter turning into a vampire. Given how he had reacted to the knowledge of Edward being a vampire, then not very well.

"Where are we moving to?" Jasper inquired as he stood up. The meeting was now over, indicating the vampires had leeway in choosing what to do up to the day of their departure. "We cannot move to a warm country. Too much sunshine. We'll never make it there."

Esme shook her head, answering for her husband. "We're going to lay a false trail around the world before we finally settle down. We're going to Alaska, to stay with the Denali's temporarily."

Alice's eyebrow twitched nervously at this. The Denali's. That meant Tanya would be there. Alice shot a quick look at her and Rosalie's conjoined hands. She had a feeling Tanya really wasn't going to approve of this. But how did she break the information to the girl, without the girl breaking anything? Should she tell Rosalie the extent of her and Tanya's relationship too?

"You okay?" Rosalie asked, sensing Alice's unease.

"I'm fine," Alice responded quickly. "I was just hoping to spend more time at home. And now we have to leave again. Doesn't the constant moving around bother you?" The two girls were going back up to Alice's bedroom to just spend time together without other interruptions. Rosalie frowned at this. "I can't believe you just said that. What happened to wanting to travel the world or to never being able to sit still?"

Alice shrugged. She still wanted to travel the world but right now all she wanted to do was stay home and not leave anywhere for a long time. Like maybe for months. She had had enough of foreign countries for a while. "I just missed home is all. I missed having all of us in one place." Alice dropped down onto her bed, letting her back hit the floor. Her gaze went up to her ceiling and her brows furrowed. Was that a crack? Would she have to repaint it? Rosalie sat down next to her, her weight rocking the mattress slightly.

"Alice, no matter where we are, you will always be home to me." Rosalie was looking down at Alice as she said this, tender affection in her eyes. Alice just stared blankly at her for a moment before the intense corniness of the phrase sunk into her.

"Whoa. I can't believe you just said that. Have you been looking up bad romantic one liners or something? Cause that was so bad I can't believe it just came out of your mouth."

If Rosalie could blush she would be doing so right now, all the way from the roots of her hair to the tips of her ears. "Shut up," she hissed, mortified. "So what if I was." She looked away, crossing her arms over her chest. Alice sat up with a chuckle, wrapping her arms around her back.

"I'm glad you did. It was cute." Alice placed a gentle kiss on Rosalie's neck, feeling the blonde relax under her hold. They stayed like that for a while as the sun set outside the window, throwing the room into shades of red and yellow.

 **A/N: You guys can probably tell but I got real lazy with writing the fight scene between the Volturi and the Cullen's. This is because I really didn't feel like writing another battle scene between them. They already went through one and I thought it would be better to just summarize the events of it. Also it's much easier for me and it gets the plot moving.**


	22. Chapter 22

Secret Beneath the Roses

Chapter 22: The Rose and Lily Blossom Together

 **A/N: I'm almost done with this series. Took me some time to do it. Nearly a whole year. I didn't envision this story dragging on for so long and I'm kind of glad I'm almost done with it. I've recently wanted to focus my energies on a different story and I don't want to move to that and leave this unfinished. I hate when authors start something and I get really into it and then they never leave it finished. It bugs the crap out of me.**

 **So this series will be completed, with a big thank you to those who have stuck with the two girls on their harrowing journey for this long.**

Rosalie and Alice spent the night mimicking sleep as they lay next to one another on Alice's pink sheets, their limbs tangled together and breathing the same air as each other. They didn't have to say anything to one another; just being in each other's presence was good enough for the two newly reunited lovers.

When the first rays of light peeked in through the rooms window curtains, Alice opened her eyes, Rosalie's own eyes snapping open the same time her soul mate's had.

"Good morning," Alice chirped, leaning in to brush her lips on the others full mouth.

Rosalie eagerly returned the kiss and what had started of as chaste grew more heated until the blonde had rolled the pixie onto her back and was kissing her, her tongue battling with the smaller vampires. She held herself up on by her elbows, her thick blonde hair tickling Alice's face. Alice let her hands tangle in it, reveling in the silky long tresses. How she often had dreamed of running her hands through the blonde vampires hair and now it was a reality.

She let a contented sigh escape from the back of her throat and Rosalie pulled back at this. The two did not need air and could continue kissing for as long as they desired, uninterrupted, but Rosalie had other plans. "Let's save this for the picnic later tonight. I want to set a better mood."

"I didn't know you were such a romantic," Alice mussed, her hands slipping free of Rosalie's hair.

"I have to make up for my earlier lack of it," she explained, scooting over to the edge of the bed. Alice missed her hovering over her, but she supposed she would have that soon. And for the rest of eternity, she would have Rosalie near her, touching her in anyway as she desired, bodies contorting in passion-Alice shook her head to stop her thoughts from jumping into the gutter. It was too early for that.

"What do you want to do today?"

That was a good question. Alice didn't know. She was so used to staying with the Volturi and always being forced back and forth to do tasks for them. And when she was alone she usually moped around and lamented her separation from her family. Now she was back home, left to her devices. It sort of felt like going on summer break after a long year of working hard at school. Too much nothingness to do after so much work prior.

Alice shrugged, conveying her indecisiveness on the issue to Rosalie, whose lips frowned. "Does Alice have nothing to do? The girl who always finds something to do out of nothing?"

"It feels weird being back home after all this time. I just need some time to relax. To soak in the fact that I am, home. It feels real nice to be back with all of the coven again. I missed you guys so much." Alice's voice got softer on this, as she recollected the terrible experience of being the Volturi's little pet slave.

"I swear I'll kill them all. If the wolves don't get to them first then I will," Rosalie vowed, her teeth gritting together and her eyes turning black. Alice put a comforting hand on her mate's shoulder. "Don't waste your energy getting mad, it's not going to change anything. Let's just go from here."

It took a couple seconds for Rosalie to calm down, as Alice's sensible words sunk into her. She nodded her head begrudgingly and stood up from the bed. "How about going on a hunt?"

"Sure," Alice got up as well. "I was thinking, perhaps we could invite Bella as well?"

Rosalie's frown is expected, as are her acerbic words. "And why are we inviting her along? Why do we need her to hunt with us?"

Alice knew this was going to happen, but she had sort of hoped that Rosalie's hatred of the brunette would have subsided ever since the young teen had become a vampire. But it seemed that hadn't been the case. Rosalie still disliked Bella, if maybe more now that she had been turned into a vampire. "Rosalie, I know your relationship with Bella is rocky, but she is still one of my close friends and I haven't seen her in years. I want to go talk to her. To find out how come she became a vampire."

"Then go talk to Edward or something. He can tell you." Rosalie folded her arms over her chest. Alice did too. _Oh boy, looks like this will be our first argument ever as a couple. And over something so stupid._

Alice remains resolute. "But I want to talk to Bella, so I will."

Rosalie also remains resolute. "I don't want you talking to her."

"And why not? This grudge you have against her is getting ridiculous. She's a vampire now, and in our coven. You cannot keep hating her."

Almost childishly she responds with, "Yes I can. Watch me."

Alice resists the urge to roll her eyes. She wonders if this is vampiric jealousy, rearing it's head at an inopportune moment. "Rosalie, there is no need to be jealous. I'm just going to talk to Bella. She's mated and so am I."

"I am not jealous," Rosalie insists, in such a manner that it becomes apparent that she is indeed covetous. _Ah, vampire instincts are absolutely the worst, especially when it comes to soul mates,_ Alice thought with a hint of amusement.

Alice tried to hide the smile in her face from breaking out, knowing that if she smiled now it will only agitate the blonde further. She approached Rosalie, uncrossing the blonde's arms and holding her hands. Rosalie tried to glare at Alice as Alice made her eyes as big and innocent looking as possible. "I know that we just got back together and I do want to spend time with you, but I also want to talk to everyone in the coven. To catch up with what has happened before I go into hibernation, by spending so much time with you. We have all of eternity to be together."

"But what if we don't? I almost ruined it the first time. I don't want to waste this second chance I've been given." Rosalie's voice is soft. "After all, the Volturi are still after us."

"Not all of the Volturi, just parts of it. And we have allies that are willing to help us keep them off of our backs."

"But you forget that the parts that are out to get us consist of the strongest parts of the Volturi. And the most vicious ones. Do you seriously trust the mangy dogs to keep Sulpicia off of our backs?" Rosalie's eyes were pleading now.

Alice rose up on her toes and left a gentle kiss on Rosalie's cheek. "I trust you to keep us safe." Then she rocked back to the soles of her feet, releasing Rosalie's hands as she made for the doorway. "I'm going out to spend some time with Bella." Then she was gone, leaving Rosalie looking after her, a conflicted look on her face. At last the blonde closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Alice had managed to sway her and all it had taken was one choice phrase and a kiss on the cheek. Since when had Rosalie gotten so easily manipulated by others? She was supposed to be the manipulator, damn it! She shook her head, deciding to just forget about it for now. If Alice wanted to talk to icky Bella then so be it, as long as Rosalie didn't have to be around.

"Fine." Was all she said, knowing that Alice could hear it from downstairs, before Rosalie decided to go hunt.

"So Bella," Alice plopped herself down on the couch that Bella was at. She was watching TV, Edward and child nowhere to be seen. Probably he was out teaching his daughter what animals to hunt. "What's up?"

"Alice!" Bella jumped up from the couch and blurred over to Alice, slamming her with the force of a truck. Alice merely laughed at the power held in the girl's body before she wrapped her arms around her. Bella certainly had the strength of a newborn, meaning she had to have been transformed this year.

"How are you feeling?" Bella asked, moving back from the pixie. Her amber eyes glanced over the pixie in concern and genuine curiosity.

"I'm better, now that I'm home. I terribly missed you all," Alice admitted as she scooted closer to Bella on the couch. "And I know I certainly missed some important things. You need to spill everything. Now!" Alice could barely contain her interest at Bella's changed state and at her daughter.

Bella gave a laugh at Alice's wonder. "I figured you would ask about all that. It's kind of a long story."

"I don't mind. I'm all ears," Alice indicated to her ears making Bella laugh again. It was something pleasant now, a thick sound and freely escaping from her lips. Whenever Bella had laughed as a human she had seemed uncertain of it, as almost afraid to let out one because she wasn't sure it was acceptable in such a situation.

"Well..." Bella trailed off as she looked off to the distance, thinking over what words to use. "I'm not sure where to start entirely. I guess the wedding."

"A wedding!" Alice said in astonishment. "I wish I had been there to see it. Or to plan it. I would have given you such a wedding you would never have forgotten it."

"I'm sure it would have been wild," Bella acquiesced. "As it was it was a very small affair." Then Bella launched into her story, which began around a year ago. Edward had proposed to her, but she hadn't wanted to get married until she was out of high school, or until she had slept with him. Edward agreed with the first part but had refused the second part. But when Bella pointed out that she wouldn't marry him otherwise, he relented. This had caused Bella to get pregnant with a half human half vampire baby. Edward had wanted to get rid of it right away, but Rosalie surprisingly had supported to choice to keep the baby.

This slightly surprised Alice. She knew the blonde hated Bella but she had supported her in this case. She wondered if it had anything to do with how the blonde herself had wanted a family but couldn't have one because her future had been stolen from her.

After the baby had been born, it had nearly killed Bella. Nearly, for Emmett insisted that they couldn't let her die, no matter how much Edward hated the thought of turning the love of his life into a soulless being. Edward had finally done it, after much moral deliberation. He had been the one to change her and the pain had been terrible, worse than anything Bella had imagined. But after three horrendous days where she often thought dying was better, she finally emerged, like a butterfly from a cocoon, changed into the beautiful monster known as a vampire.

From then on Edward had taught her how to hunt, how to fight, pretend to be human, and other vampire essentials. They also raised their daughter. Unfortunately, the Volturi had heard about Renesme and had wanted to destroy her because they felt she was a dangerous anomaly. The Cullen family had then decided that conflict with the Volturi was unavoidable and they had gathered an army of vampires and shape shifters to their cause and had stormed the palace, insistent on pleading Renesme's cause and also saving Alice. If they could not peacefully gain their goals then they would by force. The end result had been the war that Alice had just gone through.

"A crazy first year for you, huh?" Alice asked as Bella concluded her story.

"I suppose you could say that," Bella murmured, letting her body relax into a more comfortable position on the couch.

"But how do you feel? Being a vampire and all. I knew you always wanted to be one, but how is it holding up to your expectations?"

"It's...amazing," Bella said, a smile on her face. "I get to be with my husband, my child, and with my friends, forever now. But it is not without it's troubles. Thirst is still a terrible thing and animal blood does not taste as appetizing as you guys made it sound."

Bella and Alice talked a bit more about the various topics pertaining to their interests. Bella was careful not to ask Alice about her time with the Volturi and Alice was grateful for that. There was no way she wanted to recount that experience. Once had been enough. She wanted to move on from it.

They talked until the sun began to set and Alice had a feeling the house was still empty because the other vampires were giving the two girls time to chat and catch up on anything. It was kind of them, but Alice wanted to see the rest of her coven too. She got up from the couch, stretching and bidding Bella a good afternoon, citing that she had to catch up with the others too. Bella had waved her on, saying she needed to check up on Renesme and Edward too.

"I don't suppose you'll let me do makeovers on you anymore?" Alice asked as she headed towards the door way.

"You'll have to fight me for it, if you want to. And I'm not a weakling anymore." Bella picked up her fists, throwing a few practice punches. "Edward's been teaching me how to be a menace."

"How scary. If _only_ I had a power like premonition to help me in battle with you," Alice said mockingly, tapping her chin with her finger.

"Shut up," Bella said, in good nature. "I have a power too, in case you forgot. Try getting past my shields with your visions."

"You got me there," Alice conceded and then with a last wave of her hand she went out to find the rest of her coven. She found Jasper first. The boy was out in the woods by their house, sitting by a creek and just enjoying the afternoon breeze and the sounds of nature around him. He moved to greet her when she arrived and kept a respectful distance for her out of regard to her mate bond with Rosalie. The two of them talked about all manners of topics, it just being nice to talk again. Alice enjoyed talking with him. He was very knowledgeable about a lot of things and every time she talked to him she learned something new. He was also simply a great conversationalist, turning any topic into something worthy of talk.

In the past Alice had lamented her unfulfilled relationship with him. She had liked him and thought he was everything she wanted. She had thought the two of them would work so well together, but his feelings had ever matched with hers. And when he had finally gained feelings for her it was a bit too late. At that point Rosalie had joined the coven and taken all of Alice's love for Jasper for herself. And now they were mated.

"It's a shame," Jasper brought up in the conversation. "That the two of us never worked out. But now I know why. You were always meant to meet your mate. And while I still like and admire you, I will keep my distance so that I do not come in between the relationship."

"Don't let Rosalie catch you saying that. But thank you for being understanding." Alice gave him a quick and brief hug. Then she parted ways from him and sought out the next Cullen family member. The whole evening went like this, slowly turning into the late hours of the night and then to the early hours of the morning. Alice conversed with Carlisle about his hospital patients, with Esme about interior decorations and what they would construct their new home to look like, with Emmett about what he had been up to in his virtual video game worlds and in the real one, and finally with Edward about his new family and the burdens of having to have made his wife into a soulless being.

Alice had reassured him, saying that he had saved a life and that that was surely worth more than condemning her to a horrid fate in the afterlife. He hadn't seemed cheered up by that until Alice had mentioned that he now had a family, something he never had before, and that which most other vampires couldn't claim to have, at least not to the same degree to which he could.

At long last when Alice was done talking to everyone she returned back to her room where she found Rosalie lounging on her bed. "How was the hunt?"

"It was fine," Rosalie said, turning around and propping herself up on her elbows so that she could look up at Alice. "You took a long time," she said with no hint of bitterness at being kept waiting.

"Yea, I had a lot to fill in. I missed so much. Everyone has been so busy," Alice sat down next to Rosalie, causing the blonde to sit up so she could wrap her arms around Alice's shoulders. The smaller girl leaned into the touch. It was nice to be back with Rosalie. No matter how much she loved the rest of her coven, there was something about the mate bond that caused a vampire's very cells to demand close proximity to their fated one.

"I'm glad that you got to talk to them. It gave me time to set up the picnic," Rosalie said into Alice's ear, causing shivers to go up and down her spine. The others breath smelled sweetly of flowers. "Shall we go, to our much overdue event?"

"Yes," Alice breathed, excited to be alone with Rosalie, truly alone, for the first time. The two girls got up and held hands, as Rosalie directed the two of them out through the house, past the woods and deeper towards the mountains. They scaled the mountains with no issue, coming up to a grassy peak that had a red tablecloth spread out on it. There was a basket there, containing a bottle of expensive wine and two glasses. Vampires wouldn't get drunk off of liquor but it was the only thing they could taste that came from their human past that didn't turn to ash in their mouth.

The two of them settled down on the blanket, Rosalie popping open the cork and pouring the two of them a glass each. "Why this specific spot?" Alice asked as she inhaled the rich scents of the wine. It was a deep red, like blood. Her mouth watered.

"To see the sunrise. It's a really good site for it," Rosalie murmured over her glass. The two of them sat in silence, Alice gravitating closely to Rosalie's side. The blonde threw an arm around her. Soon enough the early morning light turned brighter and brighter, the sun slowly making its ascent. The horizon glowed and thanks to the two girl's vampiric eyes they were able to look longer than a human could before they had to avert their gazes. The rays of light hit their hardened skin and set it ablaze into dazzling displays of shimmering sparkles. But they weren't worried about any human seeing them like this. After all, they were very high up.

Rosalie took their empty glasses and refilled them. "To us," she toasted, giving Alice's now full glass a tap. Alice sat up so she could chug the liquid, completely draining her glass. Finished, she licked her lips for the last vestiges of the wine. Rosalie's eyes followed her tongue, almost entranced by it. The blonde thought Alice hadn't noticed but she had. She shot the blonde a smirk. "See something you like?"

Rosalie smirked back at this. "Of course," she murmured, swallowing down the last of her wine before she threw her glass away, causing it to shatter somewhere on a rock. Then she did the same with Alice's glass, cutting the smaller girl's protests about how Esme would kill them for wrecking her glasses with a kiss to the lips. Alice let herself be drawn into the kiss, hands coming up to tangle up in Rosalie's hair. Alice knew that this was it. It was finally the time that the two of them would finally consummate their soul mate bond.

She let Rosalie gently push her to the blanket, the blonde pulling away from Alice's lips to speak. "I've never actually done this with a girl before." She sounded a bit timid although her face was a mask of confidence and Alice merely ran a soothing hand down her jawbone.

Alice had kissed other females before but never gone this far with any of them. So it was relatively new territory for her. But she knew it was territory she wanted to explore and no one was better for this than her soul mate. "Same for me. So I guess we'll have to discover things along the way," was Alice's soft response when she realized that Rosalie required spoken words to bolster her. Then Alice pulled Rosalie's head down once more and kissed her long and hard. The blonde's mouth opened so she could let the smaller vampires tongue in. The two of them battled briefly for dominance but Alice let the blonde win out. Gasps of excitement left their mouths as their legs twined together and their bodies shifted and slid against each other.

Rosalie then moved her mouth down and pressed kisses down the length of Alice's neck, making the pixie's head arch back so that the blonde could have more area to kiss. Her mouth stopped just above Alice's collarbone. It seemed she was hesitating over something. Alice raised her head to give her a look.

"What? Is something wrong?" her voice was a bit husky with desire.

"You have too many clothes for my liking," Rosalie growled out, her eyes having gone darker with her arousal as she eyed the shirt on Alice's torso like it was causing her anguish.

Alice let out a husky laugh. That was something so silly. She had thought it was something more serious. "Then fix that problem."

And Rosalie did.

 **A/N: Since this story is rated T, I wasn't certain how far I could go in terms of their consummation so I left it off right before it could get too graphic.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Secret Beneath the Roses**

 **Chapter 23: A Snake Slithers its way in Between the Two Flowers**

It had been wonderful, being able to bind themselves together like that. Ever since they had made love, Alice could feel the bond between them buzzing ever more strongly. It made their attraction to one another harder to control and they always found their hands or mouths on one another. It was all fine and dandy when they were the only two around but when the rest of the coven was there it made for an awkward situation. When Emmett had caught them with half their clothes on in the bathroom he had laughed and gone to inform the rest of the coven that they had finally done it: completed the soul mate bond.

Rosalie had been pissed off. Despite being more open about her relationship she was still not okay with the thought of everyone knowing what she got down to with Alice. She had chased after Emmett and taken down three pairs of walls, a table and a couch in their scuffle before Esme had come and scolded them for acting like little kids before she sent them outdoors for a time out.

Alice had been amused, not in the least bit inclined to stop her mate from pounding the snot out of Emmett. The vampire was big but he stood no chance of winning against Rosalie's ire. Esme had also scolded Alice for not stopping the two of them and then gone on to say that she and her needed to talk about what came after making love with one's mate.

Suffice to say the topic had Alice's cheeks burning bright red, with a promise from her to be mindful of all it entailed. Alice knew that by completing their bond there had been changes. Most notably in regards to space. Rosalie and Alice practically had no personal space. They were each others personal space, if that made any sense. But when it came to contact from other vampires, that was a different issue. The further back the better. Alice even found herself snapping at Bella for looking at her mate too long, despite the pixie knowing that the blonde and brunette only had animosity towards one another. The reason for this being that every new soul mate pairing had this issue. They would become extremely possessive of another. Usually the reactions were uncontrollable and could lead to awkward situations. With time, however, they would pass and get better but the amount of time for each pair depended. Edward and Bella had been able to get over it quickly, but it made sense as they had been dating before for a quite a while and once they had consummated their love the effect of the bond had sort of been tampered by the pregnancy.

Alice only hoped that her extreme possessiveness would pass soon because she loved her family and did not want to have to harm them in any way. It was very inconvenient.

And so in this way the week allocated for preparing to leave their home passed. With Alice and Rosalie nearly snapping off the heads of their family in between their amorous sessions which Emmett thought it was funny to joke about.

"He needs to get laid," Rosalie growled after lamenting about his bratty and prepubescent behavior. She and Alice were packing their essentials into suitcases. Alice had too many clothes to fit into one suitcase. Or too much of anything to do so, so she had sent all her stuff ahead to Alaska a couple of days ago. The Denali's had been kind enough to let the Cullen's stay in their home for a week or two until they adjusted and found their own space. But as according to Carlisle's plan, the coven would be separating and laying false trails all over the world in order to confuse Sulpicia and her servants from finding them before they settled down with the Denali's.

Rosalie and Alice were supposed to head out to Europe and leave a trail through Russia to Serbia to then China and Thailand before finishing up somewhere in South Africa. Jasper and Emmett where going together, Edward was going with his wife and daughter, and Esme was with Carlisle. All had their own trails to lay down. They had a month's time to get back to Alaska and Alice was supposed to keep her powers open to warn her family of any dangers to the plans.

"He's just being his usual self," Alice countered to Rosalie's earlier comment as she folded her fifth sundress into the bag.

"He needs to get a mate, is what he needs," Rosalie was not budging in her annoyance. She finished and zipped up her suitcase. They were the first group to be leaving and their plane was in an hour. The house had been cleaned out properly. It was nothing but an empty shell of itself. Alice felt sad to be leaving it but assuaged her sadness with the thought that probably in thirty years they would come back here.

When Rosalie saw that Alice didn't respond she gave up on this topic of discussion and leaned against the wall, watching her mate back.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Rosalie asked as Alice merrily packed her underwear into the bag. She was humming to herself.

"Calm about what? About the travel?"

"Yea. But it's not travel. We're on the run, leaving false trails for Sulpicia. Are you not worried about that? That we can meet her there?"

Alice shrugged, pausing in her packing. "Honestly, it sort of feels more like a honeymoon for the two of us more than anything else right now."

"Alice..." Rosalie began in exasperation as Alice pulled out one of her thongs and waved it in front of her face. "I've even packed my racier underwear. I plan to enjoy this trip. And I hope you can too."

Rosalie let out a sigh. "You don't worry enough."

"And you do. Relax. I have my powers. I can keep any eye out for her." Alice approached Rosalie at this and gave her a light kiss on the cheek when she saw her mate was still concerned. "It'll be fun."

"I sure hope," Rosalie muttered, wrapping her arms around Alice in an effort to reassure herself that everything would fine; her worried unfounded.

* * *

Trekking through the countries turned out to be more fun that Rosalie would have thought. But she supposed that had more to do with Alice than with anything else. Alice was astounded and intrigued with everything they visited. And they visited a lot of places. Alice hadn't had much chance to travel out of the US as a human and even when she traveled as a vampire it was mainly still in the US. Now she had a chance to check out famous places that were mainly pictured on travel brochures. She took to taking photos of them so that she could put them in a scrapbook dubbed the 'Honeymoon guide' that they would keep as a keepsake of their first year together. Rosalie had laughed at this. They weren't even married. So technically they shouldn't call this their honeymoon trip. Alice had merely stuck out her tongue at this and winked. "Then we'll just have to have another honeymoon when we do get married."

This had surprised Rosalie. Did Alice want to get married? Should they? Could they? Edward and Bella had, so why should they be any different. They deserved happiness too.

The only question was, what kind of wedding should they have?

It made Rosalie nervous to think of this. Should she propose, and when? Was it too early? Maybe Alice wanted to propose? She tried to push these thoughts to the back of her mind but they would occasionally pop back up again. It worried her. It made her stress unnecessarily. She loved Alice. She was sure of it. But would marriage be a good step for them right now?

Maybe they should wait a bit...

And this was the way Rosalie's thoughts circled around the issue, not giving her any rest. Every time she held Alice's hand she couldn't help but think what kind of ring would work best on her finger. A big one, for her big personality? Or a small delicate one, delicate just like she was?

One day, the last day they were in Thailand before they went to South Africa, Alice had laughed at Rosalie as they sat in the airport waiting for their flight.

"What?" Rosalie had huffed, deep in her thoughts about marriage and not noticing that Alice had been staring at her for the longest time period.

"Rosalie, it's cute."

"What?" Rosalie had arched a brow, confused by this.

"The ring you picked for me."

"Oh," Rosalie said when she realized that Alice had used her powers to look into the future. "Well, I haven't settled on it." Rosalie had been thinking of special ordering a ring. One that would be of plain silver with a pearl on top. Inside would be their names inscribed together.

Alice wrinkled up her nose at this. "Don't try to play it off. I know your heart is totally settled on that. And you can stop worrying about the marriage thing. I didn't mean to stress you out so much with that little comment."

"Well it did," Rosalie said a touch grumpily. "I don't know what would be a good time to-"

Alice put a finger up to the blonde's full lips to shush her. "Whatever you pick I'll be happy with. And I promise not to peek into the future to get a sneak peek of it."

Rosalie wasn't fully assured by her mate's words but let the topic go for now. A loud speaker announced that their flight was ready for boarding and they both got up to get on, hands intertwined.

* * *

"I was hoping it wouldn't end up like this," Alice sighed heavily as she watched Rosalie death glaring and snarling at Tanya, who had made the mistake of running up and hugging Alice. Alice had had several visions of how a meeting between Rosalie and her past lover would end up as and most of them had been bad, but there had been a couple good ones and she had hoped that fate would allow the good vision to persevere but it looked like fate wasn't on her side.

"Rosalie, stop this," Alice chided her mate, tugging harshly on her shoulder to keep her from attacking again. She had launched herself at Tanya, knocking the blonde to the ground painfully. This had soon escalated into a full fight, with Irina and Kate joining in as well. Alice too had jumped in to the defense of her mate and if Edward and Bella hadn't arrived days beforehand, then the fight would not have ended any time soon. The couple had pulled apart the warring vampires and now stood in the middle of the two groups, as Rosalie and Tanya growled and bared fangs at each other. Kate and Irina were more ambivalent to the situation but they still didn't like the idea of a coven they were giving shelter to, attacking one of their own.

"But she touched you," Rosalie insisted, but despite her anger and surge of protectiveness and jealousy over Alice, she was trying to reign herself in. Alice had more easily recovered from her flare of mate jealousy but only because it was outweighed by the feeling of awkwardness that accompanied her right now.

"Alice, what is this? You are mated?" Tanya's voice was a mix of anger and betrayal and her sister's held her by each arm, to make sure she wouldn't rush towards the blonde Cullen.

"I, Tanya, I-" Alice stumbled over what she should say. Her and Tanya had a past and last they had left off they had been dating.

"You disappear for years, and I worry for you, as you are stuck in the Volturi's clutches and you come back, come back with _her_?" Tanya spits venom on the last words and this causes Rosalie to take another step forward. Edward, who is in between the two upset parties, sends Rosalie an evil glare. "Don't even think about it."

Alice sensed that Tanya was due for an explanation, a proper one, so Alice sent Edward a mental message as to what she wanted to do. The boy got it and nodded his head. "Rosalie come with me. Let's put your luggage inside." Alice's and Rosalie's luggage lay discarded where the two had dropped them in the snow before diving into the fight.

"No." Her refusal was to be expected.

"Rosalie please. I need to talk to Tanya-" Alice's pleads were cut off.

"I will not let you be alone with the woman who you had relations with!"

"Rosalie, you are being insufferable!" Alice couldn't help but get irked at the vampire's behavior. "If you don't let me talk to her then nothing will get resolved and we will remain in this violent standstill. Let me just talk to her. Please."

Rosalie's eyes fluttered closed at this and she took deep inhales and then exhaled slowly. Alice watched as did Edward and the Denali sisters. Would the blonde be able to calm herself down? When she opened her eyes they were a dark gold, not light like usual, but not black with anger.

"Okay. I'll let you talk to her. Because I trust you. But...I want Edward to be nearby just in case something goes wrong," Rosalie says in a strained voice. It's going against her mate bond's call to say this and the stress of it shows.

"I thought you trusted me. Why does Edward need to be close by?" Alice couldn't keep the hurt at the blatant distrust despite the blonde saying she trusted her.

"It's her I don't trust," Rosalie growled out low, low enough for Tanya not to be able to hear. Rosalie kept her eyes glared to the blonde in front of her and Tanya's lips curled up. She knew the Cullen had said something disparaging about her but she couldn't figure out what. Alice was worried as to what Rosalie didn't trust Tanya not to do. Was it to not attack her? Or to not approach her romantically?

"I'll be fine," Alice ran a soothing hand down her mate's arm before she pulled her around to face her. "Rosalie, it'll be okay. Just a quick chat. Tanya doesn't want to hurt me. Or kiss me." Alice cupped Rosalie's cheeks and looked into her eyes, trying to reassure her with her gaze. In her mind she told Edward to stay away, that she wouldn't need him watching over her just cause Rosalie thought he should. She also begged her brother to keep the other occupied until the talk was over.

Rosalie gave a small smile at that before Alice pecked her quickly on the lips and then bounced away to approach Tanya. Edward and Rosalie blurred away into the house with the suitcases. "Tanya, I'd like us to speak together. Just the two of us. To help clarify things."

Tanya had calmed down now that Rosalie was gone and her sister's could let go of her arms. "Of course." Her eyes were hard and Alice dreaded this talk, but it needed to happen or else nothing would get resolved.

"We'll be inside the house," Kate said and then she and her sister left, Bella following after them, but not before she had placed a comforting hand on Alice's shoulder. "Rosalie sure is a handful as a mate, huh?"

Alice couldn't help but laugh at this. Trust Alice, who was gentle and kind, to have a mate who was temperamental and violent. Then Bella left, seeing that she had helped cheer Alice up a little.

"Let's go somewhere out of ear shot," Alice suggested and the two of them walked ten feet from the house, pausing by the beginnings of the outskirts of the woods. There were two stumps there, conveniently placed, and the vampires sat on them.

"Look, I feel terrible. I truly do. I just want you to know that," Alice started, fiddling with her thumbs and looking up at Tanya with wide pleading eyes. The blonde's face was impassive and her legs crossed over one another. She didn't say anything so Alice continued.

"When I went back that day, that day when Bella was hurt, I had every intention of coming back to you when all the issues got resolved. But the issues didn't get resolved. They only got worse, which you know about since you were there on the raid against the Volturi. And during the course of this stay with the Volturi I was forced to do many terrible things. I had to help them destroy other villages. I had to kill vampires and I was even mentally and emotionally tormented by Sulpicia, not to mention abused at the hands of Jane. But of course you already probably had some idea of this. What you really want to know is why I'm with Rosalie. Why she's my mate."

Still Tanya hadn't made any different facial expression, or moved. She was as still as a rock. Alice went on, hoping that the other would say something. "I think we were meant to be mates for a long time. But none of us acknowledged this. Or wanted to acknowledge it. For we were too scared. I was more open about my feelings, whereas she wasn't. She broke my heart and I tried to give up on her, figuring she wasn't interested in me. But then she started acting weird. Flirty. And I didn't know what to think of it. So I decided to give up on her and to clear my head and go visit you guys. And here I met you." At this Alice gave Tanya an experimental smile and reached over and squeezed the top of her hand.

Tanya didn't pull away, so Alice figured that was a good thing. "And I loved you. You were everything that Rosalie wasn't. You were kind, respectful of me, and open about your feelings. You made it clear how much you valued me and I loved that."

"So then why?" Tanya's voice is a soft whisper, fragile like glass, and it looks like if she speaks more it will break.

"I...I don't know. I don't know why I was mated to her. It just happened. It all clicked together one day. And it just seemed so right. I never would have imagined I would end up with Rosalie. After all she had broken my heart, trampled on it and then toyed with my feelings. I knew just how cruel and unfeeling she could be, yet I was still meant to be with her. And she rejected the bond at first. It's how I ended up with the Volturi in the first place. She wanted to go to them to reverse the bond, but because they've been looking for anyway to get to me, they used that opportunity to get me to serve them in exchange for them 'helping' us." Alice's lips curled up at this and she retreated her hand from Tanya's.

"She tried to ruin your mate bond?" Tanya's voice was equal parts disgust and shock.

"She...she was confused," Alice hastened to explain her mate's hasty actions. "She was hurt and angry and I had acted rudely to her so she was acting out because of that. But we resolved that issue, and she has come to terms that her mate is a woman, which she never would have expected it to be."

Tanya was quiet as she digested this information. Her eyes fluttered closed, then opened. "So there is no chance of us ever reconciling?"

"We are. Right now," Alice said.

"No. you know what I mean," Tanya said and Alice swallowed deeply. "No. Not in that way. I cannot...we cannot."

There was a heavy sigh. "I see. I hope that she treats you well and that you are happy with her."

"I am. She's gotten better at the whole being more open about emotions ordeal," Alice couldn't help from smiling as she thought about Rosalie, struggling to be more honest and open, but doing so for Alice's sake.

Tanya considered this with a low hum. "Just...one last question," Tanya said hesitantly, almost afraid to ask it, but needing to know. "Did you love her, while you were with me?"

Alice should have foreseen this question coming. It had come every other time in her visions. Still, it didn't make her any more prepared to answer. Or any more comfortable with being asked it.

Her suddenly sullen demeanor, however, was enough evidence for Tanya because she got up, brushing the snow off of the back of her jeans. "I really wish things had ended differently between us. But at least now I can stop feeling bad about this failed relationship and can finally move on." With that she strode off and Alice let out a huge sigh, her breath clouding around her. Well...things could have gone worse.

* * *

The next four months passed in a blur. For the first week or two, the Cullen's all lived with the Denali's, Carlisle using his connections to get a new house for his coven and some jobs secured for him and Esme. The kids of course were to go back to school excluding Bella and Edward who were raising their child in the meantime. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett ended up going to school, transferring into the junior year. Classes were the same as in Forks. Boring and easy. And the kids were predicable, shallow and too wrapped up in their own world. Yet Alice enjoyed it, for she had her normal life back even if it meant listening to teachers drone on about topics she had already memorized word by word decades ago. The best part was that she and Rosalie could be together. Often times the two of them would spend time skipping classes and making out like some teenaged girls, but it was fine because they had all the time in the world to be in school, and felt spending time lip locked was a better investment then spending time sitting in gum covered desks.

Jasper and Emmett too took to making the best of the situation. They were considered the studs of the school, just like Rosalie and Alice were admired for their contrasting beauty. One was tall and model like, the other like a whimsical magical fairy. Emmett actually found a love interest in one of the Denali girls, Kate. Alice wasn't really favorable towards Kate, no one except Emmett really was, as she took to insulting Bella whenever the girl was around. Even Rosalie, who should have no qualms with Bella getting insulted as she didn't like the girl, rose to her defenses. This was more due to Bella being a part of Rosalie's coven, the blonde feeling the need to defend the members in it rather than actually because she was starting to like Bella. But they tolerated Kate for the sake of his happiness.

"Maybe now he won't make fun of us and try to interrupt us during sex," Rosalie had said with a smirk, looking to the ceiling as loud thuds came from second floor where Emmett's room was. "Since he'll be too busy on his own with Kate."

"Maybe we should interrupt him as pay back for all the times he bothered us," Alice suggested with a mischievous grin and the two girl's rushed to go upstairs.

The days and nights of those four months passed by in a blur as the Cullen's slowly got used to their new life in Alaska. The state was certainly beautiful and had a huge bounty of wildlife that they could feed on. None of them approved of Kate's culinary tastes but they figured that if the relationship was successful enough then they could include her into their coven and change her diet to animals.

The family was slowly sinking into a sense of comfort, the earlier danger and concern over Sulpicia fading to the back of their minds. Even Alice stopped looking for her in her visions. The vampires felt secure in that the Volturi would not find them and so focused on the little things in life. Rosalie and Alice spent as much time as possible next to one another. Emmett and Kate did the same. Edward and Bella raised their daughter who had aged up yet again, a thing that half breed children tended to do. Jasper took to spending his days chatting with either Tanya or Irina, the former vampire bonding with him over their shared loss of a relationship with Alice. Alice and Tanya managed to get along fairly nicely but it was never the same level as it had been before. Still, Alice was just glad they were on speaking terms.

But the peacefulness had to come to an end and it was heralded by the arrival of one very bloody looking Jacob Black.


	24. Chapter 24

Secret Beneath the Roses

Extra Chapter

 **A/N: I'm having a bit of a writer's block with the last chapter, so I decided to post this just as a bit of fun. It's just a first chapter of how I was originally thinking of starting the series, but ended up scrapping it because I thought Rosalie would be too bitchy in this one and didn't see an angle on how to redeem her with Alice.  
**

Alice always admired her older sister Rosalie. She was a beauty, long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders in perfect ringlets, and with a beauteous tall figure that would make any outfit on her look amazing. Her presence garnered the relentless attention of males and females, which swamped her at every opportune second hoping that she would confine in them her deepest secrets, let them in on the best gossip and generally trust them as her closest friends. Everyone wanted to be her, if not be able to talk to her (or in the case for boys, date her) and Alice was no exception to the rule.

She wished she had a tall curvy body instead of the thin ballerina one she had. She wished her hair was luxurious and bright instead of dark, spiked and unmanageable. She wished her voice was full and rich instead of tinny and whimsical. And oh, how she wished she had the confidence of her elder sister. She walked and talked with a carefully put together poise, always knowing what to say to get under people's skin; to get them to do what she wanted, to make them feel as if she really liked them and needed them. But unlike Alice, they didn't know her sister's other side.

Under that beautiful facade she was mean, arrogant, and self absorbed. She was extremely manipulative above all, and wouldn't care who she had to bend to her will to get what she badly wanted; this included complete strangers, friends, and even family. Alice could only recount with a shiver all the times Rosalie's sugar and spice words had slipped under her skin, invading her brain with sweet promises of eternal gratitude, and spiced comments of what would happen if you didn't offer assistance. And her fake pained look of betrayal if you hesitated or rejected her was killer on the heart despite Alice knowing she really hadn't hurt her feelings. She'd stick out her full red lips in a childish pout, upturn her brows and let tears fill her shimmering brown eyes. There was no way Alice could reject her then, it pained her too much to do so, but it also pained her to agree to the demands.

Rosalie wasn't considerate of what she demanded and it was no easy feat to satisfy her. At least with people that didn't know her as well she tried to keep up with appearances but with family her false pretenses fell away. Especially with Alice. Alice seemed to get the brunt of her foul moods and she didn't know why. It was as if Rosalie liked picking on Alice because she was smaller and delicate and because no matter how despicably she acted Alice would still admire and love her sister.

But despite being a total bitch to Alice most of the time Rosalie did care for her younger sister even if she did try to hide it. She'd go along with Alice on her long shopping sprees without complaint, she'd help her with a last minute school project even if she had other things to do, and she'd make sure that no one in school dared harm Alice, all with a lofty air of indifference. Alice didn't mind, she was just happy to have her sister to herself in those rare moments, when she wasn't too busy partying or hanging out with friends. She just wondered what Rosalie thought sometimes. The blonde's actions didn't always make sense and even Edward, their brother had trouble reading her mind and he had mind reading powers. He said her mind was too thickly shrouded and practically impenetrable. And she never stayed in his presence long if she found out that he was trying to break through her barriers. What was she hiding in her mind that had to be so carefully guarded? What was it that she couldn't share with her adopted vampire family? Eventually the Cullen's had given up on trying to get through her thick defenses and just let her be. As long as she wasn't causing trouble to humans or making problems to the town, she could go do her own thing.

* * *

"See you at school tomorrow, Alice!" Bella called out as Alice headed towards her beige Beetle.

"Bye Bella," Alice called back, watching the young brunette girl walk over to Edward's Volvo. It had only been a months time but already Bella and Edward were inseparable from the hip. Alice just hoped her brother knew what he was doing. She was his singer and that made his desire for blood even harder to control. So far he had kept it under control but... Alice quickly concentrated her mind and her gift went into action. She saw flashes of green and blue and then a clear image of Edward in the forest at night. He was panting heavily, eyes dark and thirst burning in his throat but he had made it from Bella's house. _He hasn't hurt her,_ Alice smiled. Alice let her mind drift out of the vision, until the image was a small dot of color surrounded by a dark black tunnel and then with a pop it was gone. This hadn't taken more than a minute and by now Edwards car had peeled out of the parking lot of the school.

"So, since your visions over now, can I get a ride?"

Alice swiveled her head fast to the right to see Rosalie standing next to her, wearing a wide smile and jiggling Alice's car keys from her left hand. Alice huffed and grabbed the keys from her before turning to her side of the car. "What happened to your ride?" Alice asked popping into the drivers seat as Rosalie hopped into the passenger one. "Weren't you supposed to ride with that boy, Mike or something, today. To the movies?" Alice questioned as she threw the car into reverse and out of the parking lot.

"Well," Rosalie drawled. "I decided I didn't want to go with him to the movies. And that I'd rather spend time with you today." She looked at her manicured nails as she said this and then flashed Alice a smile to which the younger girl sighed.

"What do you want from me, Rosalie?" She knew the blonde had to want something or else she wouldn't cancel the event.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Rosalie said in an airy tone that implied she might be hiding something.

"Rosalie, just come out with it. If you need me to do a favor for you just ask instead of going through the whole innocent act like you do with all your victims."

Rosalie tsked at this but her airy tone remained. "You really can't believe me when I say I want to hang out with you? It's been a while. About two weeks since we've watched a movie or painted our nails together." Rosalie trailed a finger down Alice's arm causing the younger girl to frown.

Seeing that Alice still didn't believe her she huffed and sat back in her seat, arms crossed over her chest. "It hurts when you don't believe me."

Alice rolled her eyes at this. Her sister could pretend all she liked but she wasn't really hurt. Despite that a part of Alice told her to stop acting so harsh and believe her sister. It did make her happy that Rosalie finally would deign her the time of day rather than party with someone else. But she wasn't going to reveal that. She had learned long ago that Rosalie played games and if you showed too much emotion in these mind games she'd take advantage of that.

When Alice still hadn't said anything, just turned down the road to their house, Rosalie let out another huff of air. "Fine, I did it because Mike said something nasty about the vision you had last time in class. There, are you happy? Now will you believe me that I wanted to hang out with you?" Alice felt her stomach do a giddy back flip and her lips start to split into a smile but she forced them into a thin line and breathed heavily through her nose.

"What did he say about me?" Alice asked, trying not to sound like she appreciated what Rosalie had done.

"Nothing you haven't heard before." Rosalie said quickly and dismissively. "But now that we're hanging out what do you wanna do? Emmett and Jasper aren't at home and I'm pretty sure Edward won't be either since he'll be too busy trading Dna with icky Bella." Rosalie leaned towards Alice and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Bella was the one exception to how Rosalie treated her compared to other students at school. She was as mean to the high school girl as she was to her vampiric family. No one knew why.

"We have the whole house to our selves? So what do you wanna do? Pj party, movie night, karaoke?" Rosalie leaned closer in to Alice, her cold breath brushing across Alice's cheek and ear. Alice held back an inward shiver and shifted in her seat away.

"We could watch a movie," Alice finally commented as she pulled the car into the driveway.

"Good idea." Rosalie smiled as she got out of the car and lead the way into the house. "I have the perfect movie in mind." She dumped her bags on the couch and flicked on the screen. "Alice get the snacks ready this time." She ordered and Alice rolled her eyes. She was always the one to prepare the snacks. Dumping her school stuff by the door she made her way into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge pulling out two baggies of chilled animal blood. She made her way back to the living room to see Rosalie sprawled out on the couch feet up on the cushions. Alice took the only available spot by the edge and handed Rosalie the blood bag.

"What movie did you pick out?" Alice inquired, sipping on her blood as the characters on screen moved silently through a farm task.

"It's a niche French indie film. Heard it was good. Probably better than the mainstream pop garbage Mike was gonna take me to." Rosalie commented casually, taking a sip, her gaze on the screen. They watched the movie in companionable silence, Alice glad she had bothered to pick up French along the way in her many years of existence. It was really a pretty language.

Rosalie started shifting around halfway through the movie, never being able to find the perfect spot on the couch despite having the majority of the space. Alice's eyes flickered minutely to her every time she did and then back to the screen, a bit annoyed. Rosalie made a bit fuss of it, huffing and puffing as if it was the most saddening thing in the world that she couldn't get comfortable. Occasionally she'd brush against Alice startling her hand when she went to take a sip. After the third time Alice noticed that Rosalie was doing it on purpose. Tsking she gave Rosalie a pointed look only to have the blonde smirk and stick out her tongue. "Bored?" Alice asked.

Rosalie shook her head. "How could I ever be bored in your presence, Alice dear?" She said this mockingly and then flipped off the TV screen. "Let's talk." She said flipping around so that her head was now in Alice's cold lap and her feet lounging up the couches back. "What's new with you at school?"

Alice shrugged. Honestly she would have though Rosalie would have gotten bored of asking this decade after decade of going to school. But apparently it interested her how people in each decade acted around Alice's gift. She never said it out loud but Alice's acceptance into teenage social circles was important for some reason. "It's the same. Classes going great, people still don't know I'm a vampire, Bella's coming out of her shell and talking more to me," Alice ticked off her statements on her fingers and when she reached Bella's name Rosalie wrinkled her nose.

"That's good. That reminds me I have an important event coming up for school recently."

Alice arched a brow knowing where this was going. She flicked the TV on again and turned her attention back to the film where some fighting was going on now. "Uh huh and what's that event?" Alice feigned indifference in the hopes that she wouldn't crumble to Rosalie's willful way with words.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't be coy," Rosalie's voice lowered on coy and she ran her fingers up the front of Alice's chest to her chin before pulling her head down so that Alice could face her. Alice frowned down at Rosalie's beautiful face on her lap, her hair spread out in a halo around her before reverting her eyes back up to the screen with renewed concentration. "The prom is coming up shortly and I just wanted to know if I would happen to win the vote for prom queen _and_ prom princess."

Rosalie was vain to a fault. She knew she was beautiful and prided herself on it. She took every chance to let the humans know this and even the vampires weren't free from her proclamations. She'd parade around the house in skin hugging outfits if not outright naked at times. It really wasn't healthy and Alice found herself having to avert her gaze often.

Alice sighed but didn't say anything. When Alice still didn't move to speak Rosalie sat up Alice's chin in her palm. "Alice," she whined, pouting her lips and pulling herself into Alice's lap. Alice moved her head to the side to avoid Rosalie's increased closeness but the blonde looped her left arm around the pixie's neck and pressed her face into her shoulder. "Alice," she whined. "Please. Just one quick look into the future. Please? I ditched Mike to hang out with you. The least you can do is just tell me."

Alice locked her jaw. Of course she knew that Rosalie had only hung out with her because she needed something from her. She could ask caring questions, be a lot of fun to be around but she always had an ulterior motive if she did spend time with you. And if it wasn't about pulling information about Alice's mundane life from her it was requests for clothes or visions. And even though concentrating on a vision was easy it was the fact that Rosalie wanted her to do something after pretending that she didn't.

"Rosalie I'm pretty sure your going to win, just like you do all the time in every school." You'd think Rosalie would get tired of winning some childish competition that was destructive to self esteem but no, she was still insistent on winning them in every school they went to.

"But Alice," she whined, her voice vibrating Alice's body from how closely her mouth was pressed to her shoulder. She was laying on the sugar now, her tone so sickly sweet. "It'll mean the world to me if you do. Surely you want me to be happy. Surely you don't want me to cry."

Vampires couldn't even cry.

"Rosalie no. I said I wasn't doing favors for you."

Rosalie was quiet for a beat and then "Alice," she hissed, her nails scraping against Alice's back hard enough to rip through her turtleneck. Alice tried not to let it bother her, it was time to stand up to her elder sister.

"There's no one home to stop me from hurting you. You will give me what I want." And there was her spice as predicted. So much scarier in reality than in theory. Alice felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Rosalie had her hands placed around Alice's neck in the perfect position to rip off her head. As if feeling the fact Alice recognized this she flexed her hands more tightly around her neck.

"If you don't I swear..." Rosalie trailed off and Alice suddenly felt sick of playing these games. She was tired of having to give in to Rosalie but she was also tired of having to resist the giving of information.

"Fine," she huffed. And the grip on her neck relaxed. Closing her eyes she focused on the future, five months from now. The surrounding world faded away and she was thrown into pitch black, a small colorful image filling in like a puzzle being slowly being piece together. When it filled in she felt her body stiffen immensely and her mouth opened in shock. She was having a vision alright and it was about Rosalie but it wasn't the _right_ vision. It was wrong, so definitely wrong. She tried to peel herself away from the vision but she was stuck between wanting to see it, with horrified curiosity but disgust. The vision eventually faded and she became aware of the fact that Rosalie was not on her lap anymore but staring at her with a mix of concern and annoyance. "What happened?" She asked impatiently. "You opened your mouth in a horrified scream and looked as if you were ready to sprint off and run."

Alice shook her head to dispel the vision she had seen but she couldn't, the vision so vivid in her mind that she could still hear Rosalie's cries in her ears. "I can't tell you." She licked her dry lips and made to get off the couch, needing to cool her head, to get rid of the hunger now growling in her lower belly.

But Rosalie was fast and pushed her back to the couch before she could get far. "Tell me what you saw!" She hissed. "What went wrong? Did I lose?" She placed both hands next to Alice's head and glared down at her, anger swirling in her dark black eyes.

Alice shook her head, afraid to say what she had seen. "It's nothing. Really"

"You're lying. Spit it out. Now"

Alice really didn't want to say but anger filled her veins after the initial shock had worn off. If Rosalie was so adamant about knowing then she would tell her. It wasn't embarrassing for Alice since she wasn't the one doing anything.

Alice told her how Rosalie had just been pleasuring herself and calling out Alice's name in the vision she had, the pixie enjoying the look of shock on the blonde's face.

"There's no way I would do that." She hissed, but in her eyes there was panic. Real panic.

 **A/N: So yup, pretty different from the original first chapter.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Secret Beneath the Roses**

 **Chapter 24: The Flowers Prevail**

 _A/N: This chapter was nowhere nearly supposed to take this long to come out but time got away with me, as did my motivation to write for this series. But finally, here's the official last chapter._

"Jacob?" Bella gasped out as she opened the door for her hurt friend. He was panting hard, face sweaty, and blood staining his ripped clothes. He had been leaning heavily on the doorway only to fall down into Bella's strong arms upon her opening the door. "Are you okay?" she asked, concern bleeding into her voice.

"What's going on here," Edward popped into the hallway, having smelt the mutt.

"Clear the couch," Bella ordered as she tugged Jake into the room. "And get him some water."

Edward zoomed to it, laying out blankets for Jake on the couch and fetching him a glass of water. The shapeshifter took the glass with shaking hands and gulped it all down, spilling some on his chin from how rapidly he was drinking. Bella peeked up his shirt to check if the blood was fresh but it wasn't. Whatever wounds he had had, had already been repaired by his natural healing factor.

"Jake, what happened? What's going on? Who did this to you?" Bella crouched next to him, knowing she had to give him some time to relax but needing to know right away what had occured.

Jake handed the empty glass back to Edward who went to refill it. Jake drank this one more slowly, sitting up with a grunt. "It's her. That vampire bitch," he said, his hands shaking on the glass less strongly now. "She took over the whole group."

"What do you mean?" Edward questioned, body going still.

"We were looking out for her, keeping an eye out in case she tried to come after you guys, or after the people in town. But what we didn't know is that we should have been worried for ourselves. I don't know what that bitch did, but suddenly all our bonds are out of wack."

Bella and Edward felt cold dread settle onto their shoulders. They knew about Sulpicia's powers to contort vampire bonds to her own wills. But wolf bonds? She could control those too?

"Just what exactly do you mean by that?" Bella whispered, her voice a hoarse little thing.

"We can communicate with each other nonverbally. Thoughts, images, its what makes us work so idiosyncratically. And I thought it was only a thing we could tap into. But she got to Sam somehow, and because he's the leader of the pack, she was able to use him to get into our network." Jake let out a groan as the glass dropped from his hand and shattered onto the floor, the two vampires too stunned to use their fast speeds to catch it. He squeezed his eyes shut, bending in on himself.

Bella put a hand on his shoulder, comforting him. Edward gave her a look, pondering what they should do next.

"You need to hurry," Jake gasped out, clenching and unclenching his shaking fists. "I managed to get away from her control but my escape is not absolute. The closer she is, the more control she has over us. And she can see everything I can. She knows where you are now. But I'm sorry, I had to come here and warn you."

Bella stood up at this, eyes burning in fury. How dare that vampire bitch hurt her friend like this, try to hurt her whole coven. "Edward, we need to gather everyone else." He nodded his head before zipping away, intent on finding Carlisle and Esme first.

"Is she here for Alice and Rosalie?" Bella asked, needing to know more information.

"Yes. And for the rest of you too. She wants revenge for her coup failing." Jake suddenly got up at this, staggering around, hand over his head. "I'm sorry. I can't stay here. I need to leave. She's going to control me if I stay and fight for you."

"I understand. Thank you for telling us," Bella placed a gentle hand on his back.

He smiled painfully at her. "Hurry. She's not far." And then he exploded into wolf form and ran off.

* * *

Alice and Rosalie were out ice skating. The lake formed a natural ice rink in it's frozen state and the two of them made the most of the opportunity, smiling to themselves as they skated hand in hand. The chill air whipped around them and would have been unbearable on human flesh but they barely felt the cold. All they could focus on was each other and how nice this felt. Nice to be together. Nice to finally not shy away from their feelings and be able to hang out properly.

"Watch this," Alice said and letting go of Rosalie's hand briefly, did a twirl in the air, spinning around three times before landing daintily on the ice. Professional ice skaters would be jealous if they could see the grace and ease with which Alice moved on the ice. Because of her vampiric speeds she could do more than three spins in the air, which was the usual human limit. Maybe Alice would think of becoming an ice skater? Just for a couple of years so she could break records and leave benchmarks that no one else could best.

It was nice to fantasize sometimes.

Rosalie clapped at Alice's performance. "Another ten points for you." Rosalie too was wonderful on the ice, all smooth motions and killer sharp turns and even flips. But, she enjoyed watching Alice skate more, simply because of the pure joy on the vampire's face as she got to do it.

"Thank you, thank you," Alice pretended she was waving to a crowd and did several mock bows when her back stiffened. She slowly straightened up, eyes narrowed and hackles raised. Something wasn't right. There was an overpowering smell of wolf coming from over the hill above the lake. Rosalie turned and looked there too immediately posturing in front of Alice protectively. A second later they saw it, a pack of wolves coming towards them. And not just any type, it was the wolves from the Reservation.

"Why are they here?" Alice asked, eyeing the fur standing up on their shoulders and the hungry look in their eyes.

"For no good reason," Rosalie spat because another familiar scent flooded her nostrils. She was too well acquainted with this one. It belonged to the vampire she hated the most.

Sulpicia.

The aforementioned woman parted the wave of wolves and came to a rest at the crest of the hill, the wolves stalling behind her, tails wagging, ears flicking, awaiting her commands. Jane and Alec were not too far behind her, standing dutifully behind her shoulders. She stood on top of the hill, taking in a deep inhale and closing her eyes as to enjoy the smell of the wilderness around her.

"What a nice place this is," she commented airily, dark eyes roving over the landscape and paying no attention to Alice and Rosalie. The two Cullen's were panicking, their good day and mood ruined by the sudden appearance of their adversaries. How had Sulpicia found them? Had the wolves betrayed them? So this was why Alice couldn't sight Sulpicia these past weeks. It was because the woman's presence had been hidden by the wolves.

"Sam, you betrayed us?" Rosalie growled out only for the wolf leader to growl back at her.

"Heel, Sam," Sulpicia reprimanded. "It is not time to fight yet. You shall have your fill of vampire slaying just like I promised." The wolf licked his chomps but settled back down. She then turned her cool gaze to the two vampires below her. "He didn't want to betray you- these mutts were strangely loyal to you. But it's nothing that my powers cannot handle."

"She rewrote their bonds?" Alice gasped out. "How can she do that?"

"I don't know, but that's the least of our concerns right now. We need to be worried about getting away," Rosalie said, inching towards Alice and grasping onto her hand for strength. She hadn't come so far, fought so hard, only to lose Alice once more. No, she was going to keep Alice safe by all means even if that included turning tail and running like a coward. Alice too felt the same way. She would tear apart hell and heaven if it meant keeping Rosalie safe and out of this mess that Alice had dragged them into. But for now, it seemed like tearing up ground in their escape would be best.

"You won't be getting away this time," Sulpicia promised with a sickening grin. It dropped a second later when she scented something on the breeze. Alice did too and she wanted to almost sob in relief. They turned around and right behind, racing fast towards them, were the Cullen's and the Denali's. They slowed down once they reached the two women, standing with back's tall, fangs bared. They looked pissed and itching for a fight. Emmett was poundeing one hand into the other, Edward's jaw was clenched tightly, Bella's eyes were dark. Esme was visibly bristling, Jasper's lips were curled back, Tanya had her teeth bared and hands clawed to injure, Irene and Kate were standing in battle positions. Carlisle was the only one who looked relaxed but it was not to be mistaken that he wasn't pissed off, because he was. He was just better at hiding it. "We meet again, Sulpicia."

"I wasn't looking for you, but your daughters. We have some unfinished business," she cut in coldly. "So, if you value your lives, leave now." No one moved on her word.

"I happen to value my daughter's lives, so I think I'll have to pass on the offer," Carlisle said calmly.

"Shame, that such a bright mind as you will be extinguished," she gave a lazy one shouldered shrug.

"You don't have to do this," he tried to reason with her.

"Oh, but I do," she spat viciously, her tone darkening. "My plan was ruined! I was going to rule the Volturi and now thanks to your meddling, I rule nothing!"

"War does not need to be the way you assuage the wrong done to you. Let our friends free and we can reach a compromise by way of speech," he offered.

"I think not," she refused.

They were going to fight again, Alice just knew it. She didn't need her powers to see this happening. Yet, she wished she did have them. With the wolves here she couldn't see the future outcome of this battle. She didn't want her family and the Denali's lives to be put on the line. She didn't even want the wolves to get hurt but there was no telling what would happen.

"Don't worry Alice, we will stop at nothing to protect you and Rosalie," Esme said softly to her daughter, rubbing her shoulder. "You did nothing wrong. She is just power hungry." Alice nodded her head but Rosalie swallowed guiltily. She felt that this was her fault. If only she hadn't gone to the Volturi to ask them to break her bonds, this never would have happened.

"Everyone, ready the battle positions we've talked about," Emmett instructed the other vampires who nodded their heads solemnly. They had all come together as quickly as possible and planned out some battle techniques to taking down Sulpicia and her makeshift army. Everything had been tight on time, so they only hoped they would be able to stem her barrage.

"Alice and Rosalie, you should-"

"I swear, if you tell us to stay behind, I will flay you," Rosalie threatened and with the way Edward snapped his mouth shut, he had been about to say it.

"Sulpicia is ours," Alice added, intent on finally ending that infuriating vampire once and for all.

"But it's dangerous," Bella started and Alice shook her head. She knew her friend was concerned for her but it was fine. She was a nearly ninety year old vampire, she could handle herself, especially if Rosalie was on her side. She knew she could face the most impossible of tasks if the blonde was there.

"Bella, we have to do this. It's the only way to truly end the mess between us and the Volturi remnants." Rosalie grasped Alice's hand tightly in reassurance.

Sulpicia gave a wordless command and the wolves were running down the hill, Alec and Jane closely behind them.

The battle had begun.

The battle could only be described as a frenzy as the two forces rushed at each other on the ice, slipping and sliding towards fangs and claws. Howls cut through the air following the sound of ripping skin and colliding of fists onto hard lean bodies. Each vampire had an intended target. The Denali's along with Jasper and Emmett were to hold off the wolf pack. Jasper with his hold over emotions, was to calm them down, try to break through to them so they could see reason. But whatever Sulpicia had done to them was strong for they evaded his efforts in returning back to their normal state of mind. So the two sides fought, the vampires trying not to harm the wolves whereas the wolves were all too glad to sink their teeth into hard flesh.

Edward and Bella were to take on Jane. With Bella's shield powers, Jane's powers couldn't work on them, which made them the perfect opponents to her. They knew they could defeat her easily. Bella was hoping to avoid having to kill the smaller vampire; she was after all young. But Edward had no such qualms. He believed her to be evil, and to enjoy tormenting people. Besides, her body may be young but her mind was old and corrupted by the Volturi's ways. There would be no point in keeping her alive because she would not repent nor change her actions.

Bella didn't like Edward's reasoning but she agreed to it, because he was older than her and he knew the ways of vampires better.

Carlisle had originally planned to take on Sulpicia himself but seeing as his daughters were doing it now, he relegated himself to taking on Alec with his wife.

"I worry for them, Carlisle," she spoke, ducking under Alec's swing. Carlisle grabbed the outstretched arm and snapped it at the elbow. Alec roared in pain and pulled back, needing distance so his arm could recover. The couple pressed forward, not giving him recovery time.

"I do too, but it seems to me this is something they must do in order to validate their mate bond," he commented while upper cutting Alec in the jaw as Esme kicked him in the gut. "And they've faced her before. They know her tricks. They know her ways, and they will not be so easily turned against each other."

"I hope so," Esme murmured softly, spinning around and elbowing Alec in the nose hard enough to shatter it. They were not letting up their attack on him, breaking him down to rubble and dust. All he could do was snarl in frustration and whimper in pain.

And up slightly away from the fight was Sulpicia gliding slowly on the ice. She eyed Alice and Rosalie as they approached her, her eyes giving away nothing. "You two have given me more trouble in such a short span of time than I've had in most of my lifetime."

"Thanks, we try," Alice cut in, smiling cheerily even though nerves thrummed through her body, making her feel on edge, ready to flee or pounce.

Sulpicia gave a fake smile before it dropped. "But it all ends now. I will render your mate bond apart before I rip you apart, limb by limb!" she snarled and the fight began.

Alice expected the fight to take a while, to be one of those things that took maximum effort from the good guys to finish. She thought she would be fighting till she was black and blue, till she was a bloody beaten mess and had to have one of those hope speeches to inspire her and Rosalie to go on. But none of that happened; Alice had apparently watched one action movie too many.

What there was, was a lot of ducking and weaving and blows exchanged but nothing too damaging. Both Cullen vampires had their skates on and it gave them the advantage they needed. No matter how fast a vampire was, ice was still slippery without skates on. This was a fact the Cullen's and their vampire friends were struggling with, trying to draw the wolves onto more solid ground, and it was something Sulpicia didn't have the foresight to predict either.

What practiced moves she had were made clumsy or unsteady and when she tried to head back to solid ground, Rosalie and Alice cornered her in.

"Don't think you can get away from us, Sulpicia," Alice said as she raked her sharp nails down the other woman's face. Sulpicia retaliated with a kick but Alice ducked it and Sulpicia, unsteady on the ice, slipped backwards onto her back where she fell down hard. Rosalie was right behind her and in the perfect position to stomp down hard enough to cut a line across Sulpicia's next with her skate.

Sulpicia gurgled as she tried to pry herself free, hands clawing up to the skate but Rosalie didn't let up, only grinding down harder and harder, the skate's blade sinking in deeper and deeper until Sulpicia's thrashing stopped and she lay still, her head separated from her body. The cut was jagged, and it had been a painful and long way to be beheaded

She was finally gone...and in such a short span of time.

Alice was shocked. She had expected more. Had felt like all these months waiting for her had been a build up...and now, there was this disappointing finish. Alice shook her head. She should be happy it was this easy, should be happy they didn't have to suffer more injuries. It was...just she wanted to beat up Sulpicia more for all she had done with her vile powers. And now she couldn't.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asked softly as sounds of battle around them began to drop. The wolves were no longer beholden to Sulpicia's powers and they were shaking their heads like they were waking up from a deep sleep. Alec had long been dispatched by Alice's parents and Bella and Edward were now chasing down Jane who had decided to flee battle into the woods.

"I'm fine," Alice leaned into Rosalie's delicate hold on her cheek. "Just surprised."

"Me too. Who knew ice skating is not only a professional sport, but a profession of killing too?" Rosalie said, her eyes alive with adrenaline and joy and something else. Relief. That's what it was. Alice was sure her own face mirrored those exact same sentiments. They were finally free of the cloud that hung over their heads. The biggest concern and threat on their lives was over. They wouldn't have to live in doubt and worry any longer.

"Now what do we do?" Alice asked as she watched Carlisle approach Sam and try to talk to him about what to do.

"Now we take it easy," Rosalie said, and holding her mate's hand, they went to help any injured person's.

* * *

It takes a little bit of time for things to return back to normal. The wolves apologize for what transpired and Carlisle assures them there is no harm done for they were forced into working for Sulpicia. The pack then returns back home to lick their wounds and keep Fork's safe. Jane is defeated as well, wiping out a vital Volturi power that can never be used for bad measures again. The Cullen's are going to stay up in Alaska a while longer, going to figure out what do with their lives next. They need a new home, for they do not want to impose on the Denali's kindness forever, and they also need new jobs and identities.

But Alice already knows what she wants to do with her life next, and it is to spend it with Rosalie. She wants to see the world with her, wants to spend time cuddling together, wants to simply be around her. She grabs onto Rosalie's hand, lacing their fingers together as the rest of the Cullen's argue around the dinner table on what to do. "Ready?" Alice asks and Rosalie needs no more clarification. She knows that this means are they ready to take a step further in their relationship, that it means are they ready for whatever comes next. And they are. If they survived such a tumultuous start to their relationship than they can get through anything.

"Ready," Rosalie says and smiles as they lean into a kiss.

Because this might be the end of one chapter of their life, but plenty more await them.

 _Fin_


End file.
